Sweet Love 'KyuMin'
by Kang Dong Jae
Summary: Sungmin di paksa oleh ayah tirinya untuk mencari seorang Pria kaya raya yang mampu memberikan uang banyak.ia harus datang ke Bar dan mencari Pria itu. Kalau tidak, ayahnya mengancam akan membunuh ibunya yang tengah terbaring sakit. Sungmin terpaksa bertemu dengan Pria itu. Pria kaya yang terpesona olehnya. Cho Kyuhyun. SEQUEL CHAPTER/"Nanti, Sunghyun minta yeodongsaeng yang manis/
1. Chapter 1

**SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Presented By Kang Dong Jae~**

**Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Happy Reading Joyer…**

**BRUKK **

"Ayah.. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya." Isak Sungmin. Ia memeluk tubuhnya seakan-akan melindunginya dari pukulan sang Ayah.

"Kau harus melakukannya Lee Sungmin! Malam ini! Kau mengerti!" Bentak sang Ayah keras. "Atau."

Sungmin melirik Ayahnya takut-takut.

"Aku akan membunuh ibumu yang sakit-sakitan itu!" Ancamnya keras.

Sungmin terbelalak, kemudian menggeleng keras. "Andwe.. Jangan Ayah, aku mohon."

"Kalau kau tidak mau itu terjadi, maka turuti apa kataku. Pergi ke Bar orang-orang kaya, berdandanlah yang sexy, pikat salah satu orang kaya disana, dan manfaatkan dia. Dan berikan aku uang yang banyak!" Ayahnya menjambak rambut Sungmin lalu membantingnya.

Sungmin menangis, hatinya sakit, Ayahnya memang tega sekali padanya. Meskipun bukan anak kandung, tapi Sungmin mencoba untuk menyayangi sang Ayah. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan. Perlakuan buruk, Sungmin ingin orang tua yang menyayanginya setulus hati, memanjakannya, mencintainya. Tetapi kenapa Tuhan tidak berpihak pada kehidupannya. Kenapa?

"Cepat bersiap-siap." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ayahnya berjalan menjauh dan membanting pintu kamar dengan keras.

...  
Sungmin mengoles bibirnya dengan lipstick berwarna merah, ia mengoles lagi wajahnya dengan bedak. Ia memakai pakain sexy, rok sepaha, lalu gaun sedada yang sedikit terbuka. Ia memandang lagi penampilanya di kaca. Gaun hitam itu benar-benar membuatnya seperti wanita liar yang akan melacur. Sungmin menangis dalam hati. Ini bukan dirinya.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

**DOK  
DOK  
DOK  
**  
Sungmin melirik ke arah pintu yang di gedor-gedor keras. Kemudian ia mendesah pelan. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini, kalau tidak. Ibu yang sangat ia cintai akan di bunuh oleh Ayah tirinya. Tidak, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sungmin melangkah pelan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Disana sang Ayah tiri berdiri dengan bersendakep, dia melirik Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. "Bagus. Aku sudah memanggil taksi di luar."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia meremas kecil tangannya. Dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Ayah tirinya keluar.

"Ingat baik-baik Lee Sungmin, malam ini kau harus mendapatkannya, aku tidak mau tau, dia harus kaya. Setelah itu hubungi aku lagi, ini aku berika kau ponsel." Sungmin menerima ponsel itu, ponsel biasa. Sungmin mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam Taxi yang sudah di pesan sejak tadi oleh Ayah tirinya.

.  
"Antarkan dia ke alamat ini." Ayahnya memberikan sebuah kertas dan beberapa uang kertas pada sopir tersebut. Sang supir mengangguk mengerti.

Ayah tirinya memandang kepergian mobil itu dengan senyum seringai. "Aku akan mendapatkan uang banyak sebentar lagi. Hahahahaha."

...

"Hai Kyuhyun, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku tentu saja baik Hyung, kau sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik. Sembari meminum satu gelas Wine.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menikah loh." Ujar Namja itu tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?! Kau sudah menikah?" Teriak Kyhyun kaget.

Namja itu mengangguk. "Namanya Eunhyuk. Kau tau, dia adalah seorang dancer terkenal."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Kau beruntung, cepat sekali mendapatkan jodohmu itu."

"Tentu sajalah.." Ujar Namja itu membanggakan diri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil meneguk satu gelas Wine yang terasa nikmat di tenggorokannya itu.

"Kyu! Lihat disana." Seru Donghae. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Donghae.

'Wanita cantik' Gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati wanita itu, wanita itu tampak gugup dan takut dengan suasana di Bar ini. Tapi, gaya berpakaiannya sangat mengundang hawa nafsu.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahnya. "Hai.."

Wanita itu tampak terkejut saat tau-tau Kyuhyun berada di hadapannya, ia beringsut mundur karena takut.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku nona?" Tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"A..Ani.."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan kananya, bermaksud untuk berkenalan. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lembut.

Wanita itu menjabat tangannya kaku. "Lee Sungmin imnida."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda. "Nama yang manis, dan wajah yang manis juga. Tapi sayang lipstickmu terlalu merah sayang." Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin sensual.

Oh, astaga. Apakah Pria ini akan berlaku senonoh padanya. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar dan berusaha beranjak pergi dari Bar itu. Sungmin tidak tau, apa yang akan di lakukan Ayah tirinya nanti kalau ia tidak berhasil menemukan Pria kaya yang bisa ia manfaatkan hartanya.

Tanpa Sungmin duga, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin keras sehingga tubuhnya menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk dulu, dan minum bersamaku. Aku tertarik padamu sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun agresif di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit bergetar. Kyuhyun merasakannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menarik tangannya lembut ke arah tempat duduk. Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi, dan dengan terpaksa Sungmin menurutinya.

"Siapa dia? Wah.. Wah.. Kyuhyun yang tampan sudah mendapatkan mangsa ternyata." Seru Donghae sembari meminum jus jeruknya. Donghae tidak minum alkohol. Dan Kyuhyun tau itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Namanya Lee Sungmin. Perkenalkan namamu Hyung." Suruh Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

Donghae mengulurkan tanganya sembari tersenyum manis. "Hai, Lee Donghae imnida." Ujarnya.

"Kau mau minum?" Tawar Kyuhyun ramah.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa minum tuan." Ujarnya gugup. Gugup karena Kyuhyun memandangnya intens dan seakan-akan ingin melahapnya.

"Tuan? Hey, panggil saja namaku. Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengambil satu gelas kecil dan menuangkan Wine disana lalu memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Kau harus minum itu, itu sangat enak. Sangat manis."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun takut-takut. "Aku.. Tidak bisa minum. Maaf." Lirihnya.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap wajah menahan tangis Sungmin.

"Oh.. Oke maafkan aku Sungmin, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin bersama Donghae sendirian.

Donghae menatap Sungmin dan kemudian tersenyum saat menyadari raut cemas di wajah wanita cantik itu.

"Kau anak baru yah? Kau tidak bisa minum." Kekeh Donghae kecil dan kembali menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Maaf.."

Donghae mengernyit, kemudian tertawa. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak salah, aku juga tidak suka minum kok. Kita sama."

Sungmin menatap Donghae sembari tersenyum. Donghae ternyata asyik orangnya. Suka bercanda, dan dia kelihatan baik. Tapi, mana mungkin ia memanfaatkan Namja ini. Sangat tidak mungkin. Atau tidak bisa.

"Kau tidak perlu takut dengan Kyuhyun."

"Ohh?"

"Dia memang seperti itu. Dia bisa sangat agresif pada seorang perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya, atau bisa dibilang, jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama."

Benarkah? Kyuhyun terpesona olehnya?

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Apa harus ia tega memanfaatkan Namja itu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa, ia bukan wanita gampangan dan suka memanfaatkan orang lain. Sungmin tidak seperti itu.

'Atau aku akan membunuh ibumu yang sakit-sakitan itu'

Pikiran Sungmin melayang akan kata-kata Ayah tirinya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Donghae mengeryit bingung.

"Apa kau sakit Sungmin-ah?" Tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin bergeming dan dalam sekejap meraih gelasnya lalu meneguknya cepat. Gelas itu langsung kosong.

"Kau.. Meminumnya? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak minum?" Donghae melihat Sungmin heran.

Sungmin berdiri dari dud uknya. "Oh, maafkan aku Donghae-ssi, aku terbawa suasana tadi." Sungmin sedikit limbung dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan Donghae yang berseru memanggilnya.

'Ohh astaga, aku terbawa suasana karena memikirkan Ayah yang jahat'

Sungmin terus bejalan gontai, kepalanya sedikit pusing karena minuman alkohol itu. Ia berdiri sejenak, lalu melanjutkan jalannya untuk keluar dari Bar ini. Ia tidak boleh melakukan itu, ia akan mencari cara untuk bisa membawa ibunya keluar dari rumah Ayahnya yang kejam itu. Dan melapor polisi.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya.

...  
"Hyung, dimana Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah kembali dari toilet. Ia mencari-cari dimana Wanita itu. Tapi tidak ada.

"Tadi dia terburu-buru pergi Kyu, tapi sebelum itu dia meminum alkohol ini. Sepertinya dia mabuk." Ujar Donghae.

"Apa? Dia bilang, dia tidak minum tadi." Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Sekarang dimana dia?"

"Tadi dia berjalan keluar kearah sana Kyu." Tunjuk Donghae ke arah pintu keluar Bar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera berlari gusar ke arah sana.

...

"Hmmpp! Lepaskan aku! Aku mohon.. Hikss.." Isak Sungmin keras saat seorang Namja bertubuh besar mencium lehernya kuat. Ia tidak menyangka akan di perlakukan seperti ini disini. Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku. Bisiknya memohon.

Sungmin terus memberontak kuat saat Namja itu meremas buah dadanya. "Diam! Nikmati saja sayang." Bisiknya seduktif.

"Argh! Tolong aku!" Teriak Sungmin ketakutan dan berusaha memberontak, tapi tubuhnya terjepit di tembok. Kepalanya pusing dan ia lemas karena pengaruh alkohol yang di minumnya tadi.

Namja itu menaikkan rok Sungmin sebatas pinggang dan mencoba untuk melepas celana dalamnya, tapi sebelum itu.

SRET  
BUAGH

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Yeoja-ku!" Bentak Kyuhyun keras dan langsung menghajar wajah Namja bertubuh besar itu sampai ia pingsan. "Brengsek!" Kyuhyun berdesis.

Kemudian ia teringat Sungmin, dibalikannya tubuhnya dan melihat Sungmin meringkut ketakutan disana, tubuhnya bergetar. Seketika perasaan Kyuhyun cemas. Di bukanya jasnya dan ia pakaikan di tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun sayu, kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

Kyuhyun beralih membenarkan rok Sungmin, dan menutup kembali

bagian privat itu. Kyuhyun mengelus dahi Sungmin. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjagamu." Bisiknya menenangkan, dan itu tulus dari hatinya.

Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongannya dan membawanya keluar dari tempat mengerikan menurut Sungmin.

...

Sinar pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar itu, kamar bernuansa putih yang indah. Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan saat sinar itu mengganggunya. Kemudian ia menguap kecil dan menyamankan kembali tidurnya di kasur empuk dan halus itu. Nyaman sekali. Batinnya. Sangat berbeda dengan kasurnya yang dirumah. Sangat keras dan hampir ambruk.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia tersadar dan duduk dengan cepat di ranjangnya. Ia masih sedikit pusing. Pengaruh alkohol itu sangat kuat di tubuhnya.

"Astaga.. Aku ada dimana ini?" Erangnya cemas.

"Kau sudah bangun ya?" Tanya seseorang di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu meletakan segelas susu dan bubur di meja nakas.

Sungmin menatapnya takut. "Dimana ini?" Tanyanya gugup. Seketika ia menutup dadanya, seolah melindunginya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Jangan takut padaku, aku terpaksa membawamu ke sini, karena aku tidak mungkin menanyai orang yang sedang pingsan."

Sungmin terbelalak, jadi dia sekarang berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin seketika panik dan beranjak turun dari ranjang empuk itu.

"Maaf. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Ujrnya gusar dan berusaha merapikan pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya berdecih. Lalu menarik kembali tangan Sungmin dan seketika wanita itu terjatuh terlentang di ranjang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terbelalak kaget karena Kyuhyun menahan tangannya di sisi kepalanya. "Jangan pergi."

"Ha?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Mandilah dulu, setelah itu makan. Dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujarnya lembut. Tiba-tiba mengecup bibir ranum Sungmin dan kemudian melepaskan cengkraman lembutnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpana karena ciuman itu.

...  
Sungmin memakai pakaiannya kembali, setelah mandi ia sudah tampak segar setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri.

DRRTT  
DRRTT

Sungmin melirik ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Sungmin mengambilnya.

'Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan mangsa?'

Sungmin menelan ludahnya berat. "Su..Sudah Ayah.."

Terdengar tawa keras disana. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Demi ibunya.. Demi ibunya..

'Teruslah bersamanya, dan buat dia menyukaimu.'

KLIK

Sungmin terdiam.

...

"Wahh..Wahh..Wahh. Kau benar-benar sudah terpikat olehnya Kyu, kau membawanya ke apartemen pribadimu. Mengejutkan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang anti perempuan." Ujar Donghae di seberang telfon.

"Dia tampak istimewa di mataku Hyung. Dan aku harus memilikinya, apapun yang terjadi." Kyuhyun berujar possesive.

"Apa? Bahkan kau baru mengenalnya tadi malam di bar. Apa kau tidak takut kalau dia bukan wanita baik-baik?"

"Aku tidak perduli, mau dia memanfaatkan kekayaanku saja aku tidak perduli, asal aku memilikinya, dan mengikatnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Menjadi seorang Nyonya Cho tak masalah untukku."

"APA!"

...

Kyuhyun menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sungmin di meja makan. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya setelah makanan pesanannya telah sampai dan ia tata dengan rapi. Wanita itu pasti terpana.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan dilihatnya Sungmin turun dari tangga. Wanita itu sungguh membuat hatinya menaruh hati padanya. Kyuhyun tidak tau, getaran cinta itu melingkup hatinya. Mata itu. Mata yang sanga indah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Duduklah disini, kita makan dulu." Ajak Kyuhyun ramah.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan duduk dikursi yang sudah di siapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyentuh pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Ba..Baik." Ujarnya gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kegugupan Sungmin. Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa Wanita di hadapannya ini terlihat polos. Tapi kenapa tadi malam dia ke Bar dengan pakaian minim? Itulah yang menjadi pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kau makanlah dulu,meskipun hanya sedikit, tapi bisa mengisi perutmu yang kosong."

Sungmin mengangguk dan memulai memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Eoh?"

"Aku bertanya apa kau sudah punya kekasih atau belum?"

"Aku.."

"Kalau belum. Jadilah kekasihku."

.

**.**

**TBC**

.

**Chapter 1 dengan alur cepat. Bagaimana? Review yahhh ^^**

**Teruskan atau tidak..?**


	2. Chapter 2

SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'

KyuMin Fanfiction

Presented By Kang Dong Jae~

Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan.

Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash

.

Chapter 2

.

Happy Reading Joyer…

.

.

"Apa?" Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengajaknya berpacaran. Menjadi kekasihnya. Semudah itukah?

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jadilah kekasihku, aku akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu." Ujarnya santai dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sungmin.

"Ta..Tapi kita baru kenal."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi seraya memakan roti panggangnya. "Memang, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa, kau sangat istimewa di hadapanku. Dan aku menyukai itu."

Sungmin mendadak merasa pening. Tujuannya tercapai dengan mudah. Ah, bukan. Ini adalah tujuan Ayah tirinya yang matre itu. Sungmin tidak yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan memaafkannya nanti kalau dia tau semuanya.

Dengan keyakinan kuat, demi ibunya yang sedang sakit. Ia tidak ingin Ayah tirinya yang jahat itu melukai Wanita yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai. Tidak akan. 'Maafkan aku Cho Kyuhyun'

"Baik. Aku menerima." Ujarnya lirih.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Kemudian tersenyum manis. "Kau serius? Kau menerima menjadi kekasihku?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk penuh tekad dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun. Lelaki yang bahkan baru ia temui tadi malam. Lelaki yang akan ia manfaatkan untuk kesenangan Ayah tirinya. Ia merasa sangat jahat.

Merasa tidak ada bedanya dengan Ayah tirinya. Ia merasa malu saat bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun sekarang. Kebohongan itu akan terus menghantuinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang. Bersiaplah." Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah merenung sendiri. Menatap roti panggang dan segelas susu di hadapannya. Ia ingin sekali menangis di pelukan Ibunya saat ini. Merasa tidak berguna hanya karena Ayah tirinya yang gila uang.

**...  
**Kyuhyun membawa mobilnya dengan tenang. Diliriknya Sungmin yang tengah memandang keluar jendela, ia tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan untuk mengantar Sungmin pulang kerumahnya.

**DRTT  
DRTT  
**  
"Min, ponselmu bergetar." Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya panik.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Ponselmu berbunyi. Angkatlah."

Sungmin menangguk dan mengambil ponselnya di saku. Seketika ia terbelalak melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

**Flip  
**  
"Yeoboseyo" Sungmin mencoba setenang mungkin untuk menjawab telfon dari Ayah tirinya.

**'Bagaimana? Kau sudah berhasil'**

Sungmin semakin gelisah, ia harus tenang saat menjawab pertanyaan Ayah tirinya. "Heum."

**'Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu? Ah, apa kau sedang bersamanya?'  
**  
"Iya"

**'Hahahaha.. Bagus Lee Sungmin sayang. Oh iya, katakan padanya kalau kua selama ini tinggal sendiri, aku sudah punya rencana sendiri.'  
**  
Sungmin menggigit bibirnya keras. "Aku mengerti."

**Flip **

Secepat mungkin Sungmin memutuskan telfon itu secara sepihak. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya pedih. Harus bagaimana ini?

"Siapa? Kenapa kau bergetar?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin. "Tidak apa. Bukan siapa-siapa kok."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ohh, rumahku di dekat gang depan sana." Tunjuk Sungmin ke arah satu gang.

"Okee."

**...  
**Kyuhyun melihat bagian luar rumah Sungmin. Yang bisa di bilang, rumah itu tidak pantas di huni oleh wanita secantik Sungmin. Yah, hanya rumah biasa dengan tanaman seadanya di luar.

Sungmin yang melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang kurang suka hanya tersenyum miris. "Maaf kalau rumahku sangat tidak pantas untuk dikunjungi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyelipkan rambut Sungmin di belakang telinga. Sungmin gugup mendapat perlakuan manis Kyuhyun.

"Rumah ini memang tidak pantas di kunjungi."

Sungmin menatap takut kearah Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun akan langsung memutuskannya? Hanya karena rumahnya jelek.

"Rumah ini terlalu jelek, dan tidak pantas."

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat wajah tertunduk Sungmin. "Untukmu."

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Maksudmu apa?" Tanyanya lirih.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin. "Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin terdiam kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Iya, aku..Aku tinggal sendiri di sini."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar." Jawab Sungmin tegas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian mengangkat lenganya untuk melihat jam. "Aku harus pulang, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk gugup. Perlakuan Kyuhyun sangat berani. Apa benar, Kyuhyun tertarik padanya. Padahal tidak ada yang istimewa darinya. Sangat aneh.

**...  
**Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin dengan cepat mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk menghubungi Ayah tirinya.

**Flip**

"Appa.. dimana umma?" Tanya Sungmin panik.

**'Dia aman bersamaku sekarang'**

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega. "Appa, cepat bawa umma pulang." Mohonnya.

**'Apa kau gila! Tidak bisa!'  
**  
"Kenapa Appa?!" Teriak Sungmin gusar.

**'Rencanaku akan gagal. Kau harus fokus pada Pria itu. Jangan memikirkan umma-mu'  
**  
"Tapi Appa.." Sungmin mendesah takut.

Takut kalau Appanya tidak menjaga Ummanya dengan baik.

"Appa aku mohon, jangan apa-apakan Umma" Sungmin terisak pelan.

**Flip **

Sungmin menutup mulutnya pelan. Menahan tangis. Padahal, ia ingin sekali memeluk Ummanya sekarang. Menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Umma. Tapi, Appa tirinya tidak mengizinkan.

Sungmin ingin dipeluk, dan di tenangkan. Bebannya terlalu berat sekarang. Karena menuruti perintah Appa tirinya. Sungguh, Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan ini semua.

**...  
**  
Sungmin mengerjabkan kedua matanya pelan, matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia cukup lelah dan akhirnya tertidur di atas sofa. Sungguh miris.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa jeleknya. Lalu memijit keningnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa pening karena terlalu banyak beban dan kebohongan yang akan terus menggelayuti sepanjang hidupnya.

**TOK  
TOK  
TOK  
**  
Sungmin menatap ke arah pintu rumahnya yang tengah di ketuk seseorang. Ia berdiri pelan dan segera berjalan kearah pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Di depannya ada seorang Lelaki paruh baya dengan pakaian rapi dan tegas. Serta di belakang banyak sekali orang-orang berpakaian jas

hitam. Dan jangan lupa, sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang panjang. Untuk apa mereka datang kemari. Apa Appa tirinya di lilit hutang, sehingga mereka datang ke rumahnya untuk menagih. Ohh, astaga. Pikiran Sungmin langsung bertambah karena ketakutan kalau orang-orang yang menurutnya menyeramkan ini menyeretnya pergi. Astaga!

"Dengan nona Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Lelaki paruh baya itu lembut.

Sungmin beringsut mundur ketakutan dan mengangguk takut. "Si..siapa ya?" Tanyanya gugup.

Lelaki paruh baya yang bernama Park Yoo Jin itu membungkuk hormat. "Nona bisa ikut kami sekarang."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Kemudian menggeleng takut. "Aku.. Aku tidak mau." Lirihnya.

Yoo Jin tersenyum lembut. "Kami bukan orang jahat Nona. Kami di utus oleh Tuan Cho Kyuhyun untuk menjemput anda sekarang."

Sungmin kembali terkejut dengan ucapan Lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya. Cho Kyuhyun menyuruh mereka untuk menjemputnya. Apa maksudnya.

"Tidak perlu bingung Nona. Mari." Park Yoo Jin menghela Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Tapi Sungmin terlalu gugup dan takut dengan orang-orang ini.

"Mari. Jangan takut pada mereka. Mereka tidak akan menyakiti anda. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, makan Tuan muda kami akan langsung menghabisinya

Sungmin kembali terkejut. Secepat itukah Kyuhyun menganggapnya istimewa.

Dengan langkah takut-takut. Sungmin berjalan mengikuti Park Yoo Jin. Park Yoo Jin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. Dengan canggung Sungmin memasuki mobil itu dan duduk di atas kursi empuk itu. Sungmin sedikit meremas tanganya kuat. Ia tidak boleh gugup saat bertemu Kyuhyun nanti. Tidak boleh. Ia harus kuat sekarang.

**...  
**  
Perjalanan panjang itu terasa singkat untuk Sungmin. Mungkin karena kegugupannya yang belum hilang. Bayangkan saja, baru satu kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Pria itu langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Datang kerumahnya. Dan sekarang. Mengajaknya tinggal bersama, itulah yang di ucapkan Park Yoo Jin saat di perjalanan menuju Mansion Cho Kyuhyun.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka dengan anggun. Sungmin keluar dari sana dan langsung terpaku dengan keindahan rumah Kyuhyun. Rumah itu sangatlah besar dan mewah, beda dengan rumahnya yang kumuh dan kecil. Nyali Sungmin langsung saja menciut dan merasa tidak pantas menginjak mansion Kyuhyun. Mansion itu terlalu besar dan kokoh.

"Mari nona." Yoo Jin menghelan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam mansion Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah gugup, dia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah

untuk lebih masuk kedalam Mansion itu. Lantainya tampak licin dan bening. Sepertinya, lantai mansion ini di pel setiap hari.

"Apa kekasihku sudah datang." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya. Sedikit beberapa meter di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum manis dan menatap Sungmin berbinar.

Sungmin membalas senyuman itu tak kalah manis. Bukankah ia harus berusaha untuk tidak gugup di depan Kyuhyun agar tidak ketahuan. Kalau dia tetap gugup berlebihan di hadapan Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa Pria itu akan mencurigainya. Tidak boleh. Bisa-bisa Umma-nya yang akan kena. Appa tirinya mampu berbuat apapun. Termasuk..

"Hei. Kenapa melamun?" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin seketika terkejut tau-tau wajah tampan Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengeryitkan alisnya saat melihat mata bengkak Sungmin. Terlalu jelas di mata tajamnya. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh mata itu.

"Kenapa dengan matamu eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia tahu, Sungmin pasti habis menangis semalaman. Buktinya mata itu sangat bengkak dan merah.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum kikuk.

"Ini harus di kompres dengan air dingin. Ayo ikt aku."

Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Sungmin menuju ke kamarnya. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan terus mengela Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.  
**.  
. **  
Kyuhyun memeras kompres yang sudah di celupkan ke air dingin itu. Lalu dengan perlahan dan telaten mengusap mata Sungmin yang bengkak. Sedangkan Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya saat Kyuhyun mengusapkan kain dingin itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mata indahmu ini? Jangan kau ulangi." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut, tapi ada sedikit kemarahan disana.

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan terus menikmati usapan hangat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis, pasti sangat perih. Kyuhyun tampak tidak suka. Sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan usapannya di mata Sungmin. Tanganya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi halus itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Di hadapannya, seorang Pria tampan dan baik. Yang akan ia manfaatkan. Ia tidak tega melakukannya. Tidak bisa. Tapi..

"Untuk apa aku di bawa kesini?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Aku tidak suka, kekasihku tinggal di tempat kecil seperti itu." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. "Kita. Bahkan baru bertemu Kyu. Tapi kenapa."

"Karena aku jatuh hati padamu."

"Apa?"

"Tinggallah disini."

"Eoh?"

"Tetaplah disini." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas. "Disini rumahmu sekarang." Ujarnya tanpa bisa dibantah.

Sungmin menunduk. "Aku.."

Kyuhyun berdiri. "Tidurlah. Sepertinya kau sangat lelah dan butuh tidur yang nyaman." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

.

Donghae tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya senyum menyelidik. "Kau.. Sedang merencanakan sesuatu Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae menyelidik.

Kyuhyun menyeruput kopinya dan menatap Donghae heran. "Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Kau dengan mudahnya membawa wanita itu kerumahmu. Dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Itu sangat mengejutkan sekaligus mengkhawatirkan."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Hyung. Bukankah waktu di telfon aku sudah mengatakan padamu, kalau aku berniat menjadikannya Nyonya Cho. Ahh, pasti sangat cocok." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menerawang.

Donghae mendecih. "Berhati-hatilah, bisa-bisa wanita itu tampak lembut diluar tapi kotor di dalam" Peringatnya keras.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata Donghae. "Kau tau apa tentang dia, akulah yang paling tau." Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Donghae sendiri di dalam Cafe's dekat kantor mereka. Tepatnya perusahaan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun penuh misteri." Gumamnya.

**...  
**  
Setelah perdebatan kecil antara dirinya dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya. Dia berjalan dengan gagah masuk ke dalam kantor. Semua membungkuk hormat kala Pria tampan itu berjalan melewatinya. Sebenarnya mereka ingin mendapat senyuman dari sang Direktur. Tapi, wajah tampan itu tetap saja di hiasi denan raut dingin. Dihadapan mereka, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang enggan untuk tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi besarnya. Diliriknya sebuah amplop coklat di atas meja kantornya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyobek bagian atas amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum datar. "Hanya ini yang kau dapatkan?" Tanyanya datar juga.

Andy mengangguk. "Benar tuan, hanya itu yang bisa saya potret."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Terus berikan informasi padaku. Jangan sampai terlambat." Ujarnya sembari membuka satu demi satu lembar dokumen.

"Akan saya laksanakan Tuan."

Cho Kyuhyun tidak suka di bantah. Apapun itu.

"Bagus. Pergilah sekarang." Titahnya.

Andy mengangguk dan segera mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya. Ia ingin menghubungi Sungmin sekarang. Ia tidak tau, rasa rindu itu tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk kedalam hati

Ia tersenyum lembut saat membayangkan wajah manis Sungmin saat tersenyum. "Kau hanya gadis polos yang sangat aku cintai." Gumamnya lembut.

Kemudian ia mendial nomor Park Yoo Jin, kepala pelayan di Mansionnya. Dengan ini dia bisa mendengar suara Sungmin. "Aku harus segera membelikan ponsel untuknya."

**Flip  
**  
**'Yeoboseyo Tuan, ada apa'  
**  
"Ehem.. Aku ingin bicara dengan Sungmin. Dimana dia." Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun hanya akan lembut pada orang-orang tertentu. Termasuk kepala pelayannya dan Sungmin.

**"Ahh, ada tuan, dia sedang memasak di dapur."  
**  
Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Benarkah? Aku ingin segera pulang kalau tau Sungmin sedang memasak." Ujarnya senang.

**"Iya tuan, segeralah pulang. Baunya sangat harum sekali."  
**  
"Kau jangan mengiming-imingin aku. Baiklah aku segera pulang saja."

**Flip  
**  
Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telfon dan segera memakai jasnya kembali dan pulang kerumah untuk menemui Sungmin. Sungminnya sekarang.

**...  
**  
Kyuhyun sudah sampai di Mansionnya, dia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa untuk segera menemui Sungmin. Sungminnya. Ia kembali mengulas senyum kala bau harum yang berasal dari dapur menusuk hidungnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati dapur dan disana dia menemukan seorang Wanita cantik dan manis tengah mencicipi masakannya.

"Harus sekali." Sahut Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum berjalan ke arah Sungmin yang terlonjak kaget.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya seraya menuangkan sup daging ke mangkok besar.

"Heum. Kau pintar sekali memasak. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi istriku saja." Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin langsung menegang. "Apa?"

.  
TBC

.

HOLAAAAA…

Saya membawa chapter 2. Hehe~

Saya juga mau bilang kalau gaya menulis saya emang ber-alur cepat & ngebet. Emg gini. Sampai gk da FEEL sama sekali. Kkk~

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW FANFIC ABAL SAYA INI . huhuhuhu :(

Gk bias sebutin atu-atu.. Terima kasih banyak yahhhh teman-teman sudah mendukung saya ^^

REVIEW yahhh ^^


	3. Chapter 3

SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'

KyuMin Fanfiction

Presented By Kang Dong Jae~

Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan.

Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash

.

Chapter 3

.

Happy Reading Joyer…

"Apa?" Tubuh Sungmin seketika menegang kala mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdengar serius. Dan Sungmin mulai takut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah tegang Sungmin. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu aku akan makan." Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam disana.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Bisiknya pelan.

.

Setelah makan berdua di meja makan. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk jalan-jalan di taman belakang Mansion. Disana ada air mancur yang di kelilingin oleh patung-patung kecil malaikat berwarna putih. Udara malam tidak begitu dingin malam ini, tapi tetap saja tubuh mereka sedikit merinding karena hembusan angin malam.

"Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Heum.." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hembusan angin malam yang bisa saja membuatnya sakit.

"Apa kau serius? Mak..Maksudku dengan ucapanmu tadi?" Ujar Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pejaman matanya. "Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah melanggar janji dan pasti akan selalu serius dengan ucapannya."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Cho Kyuhyun serius dengan ucapannya. Belum pernah terfikirkan sedikitpun kalau hidupnya akan seperti ini. Kenapa? Dan ada apa?

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat wajah terpejam Sungmin. Ia merasa sudah berbuat nekad dan terlalu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Tapi itulah Cho Kyuhyun, tidak akan pernah pantang menyerah dalam mendapatkan sesuatu. Termasuk memaksanya sekalipun.

Wanita di sampingnya ini adalah Wanita yang akan ia paksa masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Tanganya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Sungmin. Dingin.

Sungmin merasakan usapan yang ia rasa hangat itu, lalu perlahan matanya terbuka dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sedikit." Ujarnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian memeluk lembut tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Sungmin yang merasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu merasa gugup sekaligus senang. Lelaki ini, begitu lembut padanya. Ia selalu berusaha membaca arti tatapannya. Tapi ia tidak mendapatkan apapun. Lelaki ini seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ayo kita masuk kedalam. Bisa-bisa nanti kau sakit lagi. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi." Kyuhyun mengusap kedua pipi Sungmin lembut. Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan taman dengan tangan saling bertautan.

'Tangan ini terasa hangat. Aku seperti pernah merasakannya' Bisik Sungmin dalam hati.

**~oOo~  
**.  
Sungmin terbangun di pagi harinya. Setelah bergelung dengan selimut tebal yang menggelung tubuhnya yang dingin akibat berjalan di malam hari. Ia merasakan hawa dingin itu masih menyelimutinya. Entah kenapa, kalau berurusan dengan hawa dingin, ia selalu kalah.

**DRTT  
DRTT**

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya sedikit saat mendengar suara telfonnya berdering. Ia raba meja di sampingnya dan mengambil Handphonenya. Seketika ia terbelalak saat melihat nama id di layar handphonenya.

Itu Ayah tirinya.

**FLIP  
**  
"Yeo..Yeoboseyo" Jawab Sungmin gugup. Dan langsung duduk di ranjangnya.

**'Aku tadi pulang kerumah untuk memastikan sesuatu dan bertemu denganmu. Tapi sepertinya rencanaku berjalan dengan mulus.'  
**  
"Appa.. Aku."

**'Aku harap. Kau bisa memanfaatkan situasi dengan baik. Dimana kau?'**

Sungmin menelan ludahnya sedikit. "Di rumah.. Dirumah Lelaki itu."

**'Hahahahaha.. Itu sangat mengejutkan anakku sayang. Ohh astaga, tidak sia-sia aku merawatmu. Ternyata kau pandai sekali merayu.'  
**  
Sungmin meremas selimut tebal di bawahnya. Ia tidak pernah mencoba merayu Kyuhyun. Sedikitpun.

"Appa mau apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

**'Anakku tersayang. Appamu ini membutuhkan tunjangan hidup yang banyak. Jadi...'  
**  
Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat lagi.

**'Berikan aku uang tiga ratus juta sekarang'  
**  
Sungmin terbelalak. "Apa? Appa aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Itu terlalu banyak." Desah Sungmin lemas. Ayah tirinya benar-benar ingin melancarkan aksinya sekarang.  
**  
'Aku tidak perduli Lee Sungmin! Segera dapatkan uang itu! Dan berikan padaku nanti. Aku akan memberimu sebuah alamat, dimana kita akan bertemu'  
**  
"App-

**FLIP  
**  
Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya lemas. Bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin merayu Kyuhyun dan memberi alasan agar mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, menahan tangis. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup. Itu terlalu sulit untuknya.

**TOK  
TOK  
TOK  
**  
"Nona. Apa sudah bangun?" Tanya Kepala Pelayan Park Yoo Jin dari luar.

Sungmin bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan membasuh mukanya dengan air. Ia tidak boleh terlihat dengan mata sembab lagi. Ia tidak boleh membuat Kyuhyun curiga.

**CKLEK  
**  
"Ah.. Mari nona, tuan Cho sudah menunggu di bawah." Ujar Yoo Jin lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Kepala Pelayan itu.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kala melihat Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menggeser kursi di sebelahnya menginsyaratkan agar Sungmin duduk disana.

"Udara malam tampak berdampak buruk untukmu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa. Aku memang tidak kuat dingin." Ujarnya pelan sembari menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat yang dingin."

Sungmin mengangguk sembari membalas senyum Kyuhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sedih. Apakah ia harus berbohong pada Kyuhyun dan meminta uang tiga ratus juta. Tapi dengan alasan apa.

"Sungmin-ah.." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya sendu. "Ne?"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah dompet mewah dan sebuah ponsel mahal yang masih terbungkus rapi di sbuah kotak. "Ini untukmu. Kau harus menerimanya."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Melihat dua barang di hadapannya. Untuk apa Kyuhyun memberikan Ponsel ini padanya. Dan juga sebuah dompet.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Kalau aku rindu padamu, aku bisa menelfonmu melalui jarak jauh. Kau tau bukan, kalau aku seorang direktur yang akan selalu sibuk." Ucapnya tegas.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Untuk apa Kyu? Aku.. aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Tolaknya sehalus mungkin. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Di berikan tempat tinggal bersama Lelaki itu saja, sudah membuatnya bersyukur. Ia tidak harus tidur di kasur kerasnya dan menggunakan selimut tipis yang tidak mempan untuk menghalau udara dingin.

"Untuk apa? Astaga Lee Sungmin. Kau adalah kekasihku yang aku cintai, dan aku berhak memberikanmu apapun yang aku mau"

Sungmin menggeleng. Tapi Kyuhyun keras kepala, lalu meremas tangan Sungmin lembut. "Dompet itu berisi uang cast sepuluh juta. Itu bisa kau gunakan untuk berbelanja sesukamu. Dan untuk keperluan lainnya, aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kartu kredit. Kau bisa lihat sendiri isinya. Aku tidak berani bilang." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu melanjutkan makan paginya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia memandang kedua barang yang ada di hadapannya adalah sang penyelamat. Tapi, ia tetap akan mengukir dalam hatinya bahwa Cho Kyuhyunlah orangnya. Begitu sulit untuknya mempercayai semua ini. Sungguh. Semua orang yang mengalami peristiwa macam dirinya, akan merasa bertanya-tanya, kenapa ada orang yang mau memberinya segala sesuatu yang ia punya dan juga cinta. Itu semua

tidak akan terjadi. Kalau tidak ada maksud tertentu dibaliknya. Atau sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri loby perusahaannya. Dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa dan tanpa senyum. Ia berhenti sebentar kala melihat sosok Namja yang ia kenal. Lee Donghae.

"Hai Kyu~" Sapa Donghae ramah.

Kyuhyun mengernyit "Ada apa kau kemari?"

Donghae berdehem pelan. "Oke, maafkan aku karena sudah menuduh kekasih barumu itu. Aku hanya bingung saja, kenapa kau dengan mudahnya menerima wanita itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu membebani pikiranmu dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Kau bisa pusing dan stres nanti."

Donghae tersenyum miring. "Aku tau, kau bukan Lelaki yang dengan gampangnya memilih seorang wanita. Tapi wanita itu, langsung kau ikat. Ini terlalu aneh Kyu."

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah lain. Melihat keadaan sekitar. "Lebih baik jangan bicara disini, ikut keruanganku Hyung." Ajak Kyuhyun dan melangkah mendahului Donghae.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, kalau kau tidak perlu repot mengurusi urusanku. Dan memikirkannya terlalu jauh."

"Bukan begitu Kyu. Hanya saja.." Donghae tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Besok ajak istrimu untuk menemui kekasihku. Dia butuh teman." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian, membuat Donghae tercengang.

"Apa?"

"Bawa dia kerumahku besok pagi. Atau kau suruh saja dia kesana."

"Oke, oke, aku akan menyuruh Hyuki untuk menemani kekasih barumu itu." Donghae berbicara dengan nada terpaksa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jangan macam-macam." Ancamnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak akan macam-macam." Elak Donghae.

"Jangan sekali-kali menyuruh istrimu untuk menyelidiki Sungmin saat mereka berteman nanti."

Donghae tersenyum miring. "Instingmu tajam sekali, aku jadi takut."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

**~oOo~**

Sungmin berdiri dengan gelisah di pinggir danau. Ya, Ayah tirinya mengatakan kalau dia harus datang ke taman dekat jembatan. Sungmin menurutinya, sembari membawa sekantung uang cash sebesar tiga ratus juta. Kyuhyun benar-benar Lelaki kaya raya, bayangkan saja isi kredit atas nama Lee Sungmin itu berisi 'Satu Milliyar'. Dan Kyuhyun juga memberikan sebuah buku tabungan khusus untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin berjingkat kaget

saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Ayah tirinya berdiri dengan angkuh di sana. Sungmin menahan ketakutannya saat tatapan tajam Ayah tirinya seakan menusuknya.

"Appa..."

"Berikan.." Ujarnya to the point.

Sungmin mengerti dan segera memberikan sebuah tas berisi uang yang Ayah tirinya inginkan.

"Dengar Lee Sungmin, gunakan kesempatan emas ini sebaik-baiknya. Kalau tidak." Ayah tirinya memasang gaya membunuh dan segera pergi dari hadapan Sungmin. Tapi Sebelum itu..

"Appa.." Panggil Sungmin lirih.

Ayah tirinya berhenti tanpa berbalik.

"Umma.. Aku ingin bertemu umma appa.. Tolonglah.." Isak Sungmin pelan.

Ayah tirinya berdiri berhadapan dengan Sungmin. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan merawatnya, dia dalam keadaan sehat. Kau tidak usah memikirkannya."

"Tapi appa, aku merindukan umma, tolonglah.. Izinkan aku untuk menemuinya appa.. Hikss." Isak Sungmin sembari memohon pada Ayah tirinya. Ia sangat merindukan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Sangat. Beberapa hari tidak bertemu, sudah membutnya kacau dan tidak tenang. Ia takut Ayah tirinya ini tidak merawat Ibunya dengan baik.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Secepat kilat Ayah tirinya berlari meninggalkannya

sendiri di sana. Awan mendung tampak menyelimuti kesedihan Sungmin. Hujan rintik-rintik pun akhirnya berjatuhan dan membasahi bajunya. Tapi Sungmin membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. Ia merindukan Ibunya. Sangat. Tapi kenapa Ayah tirinya selalu menghalanginya.

.  
Kyuhyun tampak membersihkan air hujan yang menempel di jas hitamnya. Ia memasuki mansionnya dengan keadaan setengah basah kuyub. Hujannya sangat deras, entah kenapa sepertinya hujan itu tengah marah sehingga mengeluarkan tetesan air yang sangat banyak. Bahkan air menggenang di seluruh halaman mansion. Tapi tidak akan banjir, karena halaman mansion ini sudah ada saluran air yang akan membuat genangan air hujan itu surut.

Kyuhyun melepas jas kerjanya lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya. Ia tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari seseorang yang sejak tadi mengganggu otaknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, Wanita itu benar-benar mengikat hatinya.

Kyuhyun melihat seorang Maid berjalan kearahnya. Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Apa kau melihat Sungmin?" Tanyanya.

Maid itu menggeleng. "Tidak tuan, saya tidak tau."

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. "Benar kau tidak melihatnya sedikitpun?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Maid itu terlihat berfikir sejenak lalu seakan teringat sesuatu, ia langsung menatap Kyuhyun. "Tadi, setelah tuan berangkat kerja, nona Lee Sungmin juga beranjak keluar rumah."

Kyuhyun tampak terbelalak kaget. "Dia pergi kemana?!" Teriak Kyuhyun kalut sekaligus cemas.

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak tau." Sesalnya sembari menunduk.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat lalu berlari keluar. Tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar mansion, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya terpaku. Di depan pintu besar mansion seseorang berdiri dengan keadaan basah kuyub, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan menggigil.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" Seru Kyuhyun saat tubuh wanita itu jatuh ke lantai. Tak sadarkan diri. Tapi tubuhnya masih menggigil kedinginan.

Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya dan memangkunya, menepuk lembut pipi Wanita itu. "Bangun! Lee Sungmin! Aisshh!" Kyuhyun segera menggendong tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

.  
Kyuhyun menyelimuti Sungmin sampai sebatas dada, ia juga mengkompres dahi Sungmin yang mulai memanas. Wanita ini demam. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Tapi, kenapa Sungmin ada di luar mansion? Untuk apa?

Karena tidak ingin meninggalkan Sungmin

sedikitpun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur di samping Sungmin. Menjaga Wanita itu kalau-kalau dia butuh apa-apa. Kyuhyun tidak akan mengambil resiko apapun kalau sampai dia meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Istirahatlah.." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut sembari mencium bibir Sungmin yang terasa dingin. Di peluknya tubuh itu dengan possesive dan penuh perlindungan.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Gumamnya pelan, kemudian memejamkan matanya dan ikut terlelap di samping Sungmin.

**~oOo~  
**.

TBC

.

Ouhh maafkan saya yah.. kalau FF ini sangat mengecewakan kalian..

FFnya


	4. Chapter 4

**SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Presented By Kang Dong Jae~**

**Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Happy Reading Joyer…**

Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat gorden jendelanya sedikit terbuka. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Sungmin yang masih saja tertidur lelap di pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia usap kening Yeoja itu lembut penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Cinta? Ya, Kyuhyun tau, perasaan Cinta itu terus tumbuh di hatinya kala melihat wajah polos Sungmin. Yeoja ini begitu rapuh di matanya. Dan itulah yang mendorongnya untuk terus melindunginya dan memberikan semua yang ia punya. Apapun itu.

Kyuhyun raba lagi leher Sungmin, hangat. Tapi demamnya sudah turun. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan lalu duduk di atas ranjang, membenahi selimut Sungmin rapi lalu mengecup kening Yeoja itu lembut.

"Sebaiknya aku buatkan sarapan dulu untukmu." Bisiknya pelan. Lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar.  
**.  
~KyuMin~**

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat bau harum dari buburnya tampak menggundang selera. Meskipun hanya bubur, Kyuhyun juga bisa membuatnya. Ia terkekeh pelan, butuh waktu dua jam untuk membuat bubur ini. Astaga!

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sungmin. Ia membawa segelas air putih, obat penurun demam dan semangkuk bubur.

**CKLEK  
**  
Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dan melihat keadaan Sungmin yang tampaknya masih belum bangun juga. Ia tersenyum dan memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah hati-hati, tidak ingin membangunkan Sungmin.

**TREK  
**  
Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang. "Sungmin.. Ayo bangun sayang, kau kan belum makan apapun." Di usapnya lembut pipi Sungmin mencoba membangunkannya sebaik mungkin. Sungmin tampak menggeliat pelan dan mengernyitkan dahinya, ia sedikit terusik dengan bisikan dan usapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian dia beralih mengusap bahu Sungmin untuk membangunkannya.

"Sayang.." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Bibirnya bergumam lirih, sampai Kyuhyunpun tidak mendengarnya. Kyuhyun dekatkan telinganya di bibir Sungmin.

"Umma..."

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap wajah Sungmin yang tampak resah dalam tidurnya. "Apa kau merindukan Umma-mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Tapi tentu saja Sungmin tidak mendengarnya.

"Hikss.. Umma.."

Kyuhyun kecup air mata Sungmin yang mengalir di sudut matanya. Ia memandang sedih wajah di hadapannya ini. Kyuhyun tau, pasti Sungminnya merindukan Ummanya.

Kyuhyun beralih mengusap pipi Sungmin lagi.

"Bangun sayang.. Kau harus makan.." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat lagi dan bola matanya tampak bergerak. Kyuhyun menunggu saat-saat di mana Sungminnya akan membuka mata. Dan benar saja, Yeoja itu dengan perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali mengecup pipi Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin merona karena merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat di pipinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang berjarak hanya beberapa centi di depannya. Menatapnya intens sembari tersenyum. Sungmin terpesona.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan membantu Sungmin untuk duduk juga.

"Ugh~" Sungmin mengeluh sakit saat kepalanya terasa pusing dan berdentam-dentam. Rasanya ingin berbaring saja. Tapi Kyuhyun menahannya, dan ia juga terlalu lemas.

"Makan dulu, baru minum obat." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu menyenderkan punggung Sungmin di kepala ranjang. Jadi Sungmin setengah duduk.

Kyuhyun mengambil semangkuk bubur di atas nampan dan menyendokkan sesendok untuk Sungmin. "Aaaa.."

Sungmin melihat bubur itu dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Aku..Aku tidak..Lapar Kyuh.." Ujar Sungmin terbata-bata dan lemah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tanda tak terima dengan ucapan Sungmin. "Kau harus makan, meskipun hanya satu atau dua sendok makan. Tapi.. Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau menghabiskan satu mangkuk bubur ini. Aaaaa.." Kyuhyun mulai menyuapi lagi sendok itu ke mulut Sungmin. Dengan rasa terpaksa ia menerima suapan itu dan menguyahnya pelan.

Sungmin tampak mengernyitkan alisnya saat rasa hambar dari bubur itu terasa di indra pengecapnya. "Apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja bubur Ming.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menelannya dengan susah payah. "Rasanya..Rasanya aneh.."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terbelalak dan memakan satu sendok bubur itu. "Rasanya memang sedikit aneh, tapi ini enak kok." Balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tampak menimang-nimang bubur buatan Kyuhyun. Kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka.." Tolaknya halus.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah. "Arraseo, aku akan menyuruh Ahjumma untuk membuatkan lagi." Desah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng lagi. "Tidak perlu, biar aku makan buburmu saja." Sungmin meraih mangkuk di tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai memakannya pelan. Meskipun rasanya aneh tapi Sungmin berusaha untuk menghargai kerja keras Kyuhyun untuk membuatkannya bubur ini. Sungmin merasa tidak enak kalau tidak memakannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Ia tahu kalau Sungmin tengah menahan sesuatu saat memakan buburnya. Ia jadi merasa tak enak.

"Ada noda di bibirmu." Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin terkesiap dan menunduk gugup saat menerima usapan lembut Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya ia akan terus tersenyum kalau terus bersama Sungmin. "Sekarang waktunya untuk minum obat, aku ingin kau cepat sembuh." Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa butir obat di botol kecil dan segelas air.

"Minum ini.." Sungmin menerima dua butir pil itu lalu meminum airnya.

"Pintar." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengacak rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin merona malu menerima perlakuan manis Kyuhyun.

"Istirahatlah.. Aku akan keluar sebentar." Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya.

**CUP  
**  
"Tidurlah.."

**~  
KyuMin**

  
Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Sudah waktunya untuk berangkat ke kantor, meskipun sudah sangat terlambat, tapi tidak apa. Dia kan seorang Bos.

"Tuan, ada seorang wanita yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ujar Yoo Jin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia bilang, dia adalah istri Tuan Donghae."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Persilahkan dia masuk."

"Tapi Sungmin sedang tidur, baru saja." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia di suruh masuk atau.."

"Aku akan menemuinya sebentar." Ujar Kyuhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tamu.

.  
"Annyeong.. Eunhyuk imnida. Kau sudah tau saya bukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat dirinya berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Donghae Hyung sangat mengagumi istrinya, jadi setiap dia bersamaku pasti membicarakanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari duduk di atas sofa.

Eunhyuk memegang pipinya merona. "Benarkah.."

"Kau sama saja dengan suamimu itu." Ejek Donghae.

"Ouh ya.. Dimana istrimu? Donghae bilang aku di suruh untuk menemaninya?" Tanya Eunhyuk ramah.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya sebelah mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk barusan. 'Istri'  
Kemudian ia tersenyum, rasanya sangat bahagia kalau Sungmin benar-benar jadi istrinya nanti.

Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem pelan. "Istriku sedang tertidur, dia sakit. Tapi aku terpaksa meninggalkannya karena urusan pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku datang."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan menemani istrimu dengan baik. Mungkin kita cocok nantinya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih Noona. Kau boleh kekamarnya. Atau kau memasak untuknya." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor.

Eunhyuk menatap kesekeliling ruangan. Desain interior rumah ini sangat mewah dan megah. Benar-benar beruntung sekali Istri Kyuhyun itu. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Apa-apaan dia memikirkan hal itu, Donghae saja sudah cukup membahagiakannya. Meskipun dia sudah menjadi mantan Dancer karena perintah Donghae, dia akan tetap mencintai Suaminya.

"Eh.. Tapi siapa nama istri Kyuhyun itu?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.  
**.  
KyuMin**

Pukul 19.07~  
  
Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Kepalanya sudah tidak terlalu pusingn tubuhnya juga sudah tidak terlalu panas seperti demam tadi malam. Kyuhyun merawatnya dengan baik. Sungmin tersenyum lembut saat membayangkan Kyuhyun menyuapinya dengan bubur buatannya tadi. Meskipun sangat hambar dan tidak enak. Tapi Sungmin berusaha menghargai Namja itu dan memakan habis buburnya.

**CKLEK  
**  
Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Tiba-tiba ada seorang Yeoja menyembulkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"Hai.." Yeoja itu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin, membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman.

Sungmin mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "Kau siapa?"

Tanya Sungmin lemah.

"Eunhyuk imnida." Jawab Eunhyuk seraya meletakkan nampan di meja sebelah ranjang.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Eunhyuk siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. " Aku istri Donghae. Lee Donghae."

"Lee Donghae?" Sungmin tampak mengingat-ingat nama itu. Kemudian dia menghela nafas lega.

"Kau ingat? Donghae bilang dia sudah berkenalan denganmu di Bar." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hanya sekali bertemu saja."

Eunhyuk mengambil semangkuk sup. "Kyuhyun bilang kau harus makan, maka dari itu aku buatkan makanan untukmu. Meskipun hanya sup, tapi enak loh." Canda Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum juga. "Tapi aku tidak lapar." Ujarnya kemudian.

Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin heran. "Kenapa? Apa kau merasa pusing lagi?" Tanyanya cemas.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Anio, aku hanya tidak nafsu makan saja." Jawabnya sebaik mungkin.

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, mungkin nanti saja makannya. Oh ya, siapa namamu? Aku belum tau." Tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Lee Sungmin imnida."

"Lee Sungmin?"

**'Apa Lee Sungmin yang dulu?'** Gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati sembari menatap Sungmin intens.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk bingung. "Wae? Ada yang salah dengan namaku?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak.. Tidak. Namamu bagus kok. Bahkan sangat mirip dengan-"

**DRTT  
DRTT  
**  
Ponsel Eunhyuk berdering di sakunya. Ia tersenyum pada Sungmin setelah itu mengangkat telfonnya.

"Yeoboseyo Hae?"  
**  
'Sayang.. Bagaimana kau disana?'  
**  
Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Kau fikir aku ini tidak muda bergaul apa? Aku sudah akrab dengannya. Kau tenang saja."

**'Ahh, syukurlah. Aku fikir kau tidak cocok berteman dengan Sungmin'  
**  
"Dia sangat cocok menjadi temanku. Jadi, tidak perlu berfikir yang macam-macam lagi tentangnya."

**'Arrsaeo chagiya..'  
**  
"Ishh.." Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Ada perlu apa lagi?"

**'Hari ini aku tidak pulang kerumah sayang, begitu juga Kyuhyun. Kami masih ada urusan bisnis di sini. Kyuhyun berpesan agar kau menjaga Istrinya dengan baik' Bisik Donghae di akhir kalimat. Tepat di kata 'Istri'.  
**  
"Aku mengerti Hae.." Jawab Eunhyuk manis.

**'Ya sudah. Aku tutup dulu yah sayang. Aku mencintaimu'**

"Nado saranghae"

Sungmin tersenyum kala mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Donghae bilang kau seorang dancer bukan?" Tanya Sungmin sesaat setelah Eunhyuk meletakkan ponselnya kembali.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Tapi lebih tepatnya aku adalah mantan dancer." Ujar Eunhyuk sedih.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin beralih mengusap lengan Eunhyuk lembut.

Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Sungmin sembari tersenyum. "Gwaenchana.. Kau sudah sembuh atau belum?" Tanya Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sedikit. Meskipun tidak terlalu pusing." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Bagaimana kalu kita menonton Drama romantis saja. Pasti seru." Ajak Eunhyuk bersemangat. "Aku kesini tidak dengan tangan kosong. Tapi aku sudah membawa DVD drama romantis." Eunhyuk terkekeh.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum di buatnya. Eunhyuk sangat perhatian dan mudah tersenyum.  
**.  
~oOo~**

Kyuhyun dan Donghae kini berada di tengah pertemuan antara pengusaha-pengusaha besar. Mereka berdiri di antara mereka, meminum segelas Wine yang telah di sediakan khusus.

"Hyung.. Aku rasa kita harus menemuinya secara pribadi, bukan dengan cara seperti ini." Keluh Kyuhyun. Ia sebenarnya ingin cepat pulang dan merawat Sungmin sendiri, tapi apa daya, ia harus tetap datang ke tempat ini.

Donghae berdecak. "Kau tau bukan, dia itu sangat berpengaruh di dunia bisnis, pastinya akan sulit di temui." Bisik Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Benarkah? Aku berfikir, kalau akulah yang paling susah untuk di temui. Bahkan dia lebih beberapa level di bawahku." Ejeknya. 

Donghae menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mau tau.." Jawabnya cuek.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Mwo?!" Desisi Kyuhyun.

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Ah, itu dia Bos besar yang ada di bawah levelmu." Tunjuk Donghae pada sesosok Lelaki tampan yang berjalan dengan gagahnya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan meneliti. Ia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Halo.. "

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas mereka. "Apa kabar Mr. Nickhun."

Nickhun tersenyum. "Saya baik. Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua." Ujarnya.

Donghae tersenyum. "Tentu.."

"Silahkan di nikmati pesta ini." Ujar Nickhun ramah. Kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Hahh.. Aku menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk hal semacam ini. Sangat merugikan." Ujar Kyuhyun tajam.

"Hey, tentu saja tidak. Kau tau, dengan acara seperti ini kita bisa berteman baik dengan mereka bukan. Dan kita bisa mendapatkan tender yang tinggi. Oh, itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Bagiku.. Lebih menyenangkan tidur bersama Sungmin." Lirih Kyuhyun sembari meminum Winenya sampai habis.

"Oh?" Donghae tercengang.

.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk duduk berdampingan di atas ranjang. Karena Sungmin masih lemas dan lemah, Eunhyuk memustukan untuk menonton

di atas ranjang saja. Dengan memakai Laptop Eunhyuk.

"Hiks_ Sebenarnya ini bukan film kesukaanku, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin memutarnya untukmu." Eunhyuk berujar sambil mengusap air matanya dengan tissue.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk heran. "Lalu kenapa kau memutarnya?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya. "Karena aku tidak tau Lee Sungmin." Kekehnya kemudian.

Sungmin tertawa ringan. "Aneh.."

Eunhyuk ikut tertawa. "Kau tau, kau mengingatkanku pada sahabat kecilku dulu. Senyumanmu, tatapan mata indahmu itu." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat. "Tapi itu dulu, sudah lama sekali dan aku hanya samar-samar mengingatnya. Waktu kecil dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang." Ujar Eunhyuk sedih. "Padahal waktu itu, hanya dia satu-satunya sahabatku." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum sedih. "Mungkin dia pindah atau kemana mungkin." Ujarnya mencoba menghibur.

Eunhyuk mengangguk menyetujui. "Mungkin saja yah, tapi tidak tau juga."

"Ouh iya, aku minta nomor poselmu yah, biar nanti kita bisa hubungan."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Eunhyuk.

.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae berada di satu mobil bersama. Mereka berdua memutuskan pulang sebelum itu

Donghae dan Kyuhyun membuat janji dengan Nickhun besok siang untuk membahas pembangunan hotel.

"Aishh! Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Eunhyuk lima belas kali, tapi tetap saja tidak diangkat." Donghae merengut gusar dan terus saja mengutak-atik handphonenya.

Kyuhyun meliriknya jengah. "Mungkin dia sudah tertidur Hyung, bukankah ini sudah jam sepuluh malam."

Donghae berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk membenarkan. "Betul juga yah.. hhh~" Desahnya lelah.

.

**SKIP~**

CKLEK  
  
Kyuhyun membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sungmin. Ia dan Donghae masuk dengan hati-hati, takut mengganggu tidur dua Yeoja yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang.

"Mereka tampak pulas sekali, apa lelah sekali yah." Ujar Donghae sembari mengusap dahi Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat wajah tertidur Sungmin. Yeoja itu tampak polos dan menggemaskan. Lalu Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Donghae.

"Kau menginap saja dulu di sini Hyung. Kau bisa tidur di kamar sebelah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa boleh?" Tanya Donghae memastikan. Takut kalau Kyuhyun hanya bercanda saja.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu. Kasian juga istrimu."

"Arraseo, aku akan memindahkan istriku dulu." Senyum Donghae merekah dan mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk pelan,

takut membangunkannya. Eunhyuk tampak menggeliat pelan setelah itu berbaring nyaman di dada Donghae.  
**. **  
Setelah memastikan pasangan itu keluar. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Ia tersenyum kala melihat wajah manis itu. "Apa kau sudah sembuh sayang?" Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Sungmin lembut, menyentuh lehernya lembut untuk memastikan apakah tubuhnya masih panas atau tidak.

"Ternyata kau sudah baikan yah." Bisiknya lembut.

**CUP  
**  
Kyuhyun kecup kening Sungmin. Entak kenapa, Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi Yeoja di hadapannya ini. Sungmin begitu rapuh. Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada diri Sungmin. Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Manison miliknya ini. Dengan alasan karena untuk menjaganya dan karena dia juga.. Mencintainya. Yah.. Cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

.  
**TBC**

**.**

**Saya tidak mengharapkan Review yang banyak untuk FF ini, saya sedikit pesimis sebenarnya mempublis fanfic ini. Tapi, makasih banget udah Review yang teman-teman, Review kalian sangat berharga. Ayooo yang udah baca review yahh.. ^^**

**Ouh iya, kalau Fanfic ini masih ingin di baca kelanjutannya. Review lah.. ^^**

**Kalau pas aku baca Reviewnya, aku hitung ada 30 lebih lah.. hwaa makasih yah ^^**

**See U ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin..." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

** SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Presented By Kang Dong Jae~**

**Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Happy Reading Joyer…**

...  
Denting suara sendok dan garbu itu memenuhi suasana sarapan pagi di kediaman Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka berempat tampak memakan sarapan paginya dengan nikmat.

Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum lega melihat Sungmin yang makan dengan lahap. "Aku senang karena kau sudah baikan." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sebagai tanda terima kasihmu padaku. Aku ingin sesuatu darimu." Ujarnya penuh keinginan.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak. Lalu menyodongkan pipinya. "Cium aku.."

HaeHyuk tersedak bersama saat mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yang sangat gamplang itu. "Pervert Cho!" Ejek Donghae.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Donghae dan malah mendekati Sungmin. "Cium aku.."

Pipi Sungmin merona merah. Ia tampak malu-malu.

**CUP  
**  
"Eh?"

Tidak Sungmin sangka sama sekali saat akan mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu malah membalikkan wajahnya menatap Sungmin, sehingga bibirnyalah yang di kecup.

"Gomapta.." Bisiknya lembut.

Sungmin menunduk malu. Pasalnya masih ada HaeHyuk di depan mereka.

"Benar-benar pervert Cho." Ejek Eunhyuk kemudian.

**====KyuMin==== **

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin erat. "Aku pasti akan kesini lagi. Jangan melupakanku yah."

Sungmin mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Eunhyuk. "Itu pasti Eunhyuk-ah."

Kyuhyun dan Donghae ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tampak sangat serasi menjadi teman baik.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ingat kau harus pandai-pandai mendekti Mr. Nickhun. Dia salah satu tambang emas perusahaan kita." Bisik Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita pulang sayang, kita masih punya banyak urusan di rumah secara pribadi." Seru Donghae dan langsung mengait pinggang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk merona malu. "Ish_ Bicaramu gamplang sekali." Eunhyuk menyikut perut Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah sana pergi.." Ujar Kyuhyun seperti mengusir.

"Kita di usir sayang, ayo kita pulang." Donghae pura-pura marah dan menggandeng lengan Eunhyuk. "Kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk sembari tersenyum melihat kepergian HaeHyuk dari Mansion Kyuhyun.

"Heum_ Karena sudah tidak ada yang mengganggu kita lagi, maka aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lembut dan mengajaknya berjalan beriringan menuju mobil.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kemana Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut. Lalu menghela Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sungmin tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Kemudian ia juga masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sebuah Cafe di hadapannya. Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke sebuah Cafe's.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak pernah datang ke sebuah Cafe?" Tanya Kyuhyun tepat sasaran.

Sungmin berdehem. "Per..pernah.. Tapi hanya sekali." Jawabnya gugup. Sungmin terpaksa berbohong. Ia memang pernah datang ke Cafe, tapi hanya sebagai seorang pelayan saja, bekerja di sana untuk menambah uang tabungan untuk biaya ibunya yang sakit. Tapi setelah itu, ia berhenti karena ayah tirinya menyuruhnya untuk bekerja di tempat yang lebih besar gajinya.

"Ayo masuk, di luar dingin." Kyuhyun menyentuh pinggang Sungmin dan menghelanya untuk masuk kedalam. Sungmin tampak menimang-nimang, tapi kalau dia menolak, Kyuhyun pasti akan bertanya kenapa.

Suasana Cafe itu sangat sejuk, banyak sekali figura-figura yang cantik yang di pajang di dinding.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku pesankan untukmu."

Sungmin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, lamunanya langsung berhenti.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku mau minum saja, aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kita pesan wafle dan Coffe saja. Tunggu sebentar di sini." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk memesan.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh. Ia mendesah pelan. Kyuhyun sangat baik padanya akhir-akhir ini, bukan hanya akhir ini saja, tapi saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sungmin tersenyum kala melihat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearahnya sembari membawa pesanannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Silahkan di nikmati Nona." Ujar Kyuhyun menggoda.

Sungmin terkikik. "Terima kasih lagi.." Jawabnya.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama tanpa tahu ada yang tengah mengintai mereka dari balik pintu.

"Kau begitu bahagia ternyata.. hahahaha.." Tawanya kejam. "Tapi aku pastikan itu hanya sesaat.."

.  
"Ming.." Kyuhyun meremas lembut tangan Sungmin. Sentuhan itu terasa hangat bagi Sungmin. Kyuhyun seperti menyalurkan sebuah sengatan yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan.

"Aku.. Aku serius dengan ucapanku waktu itu." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menahan nafas sejenak menunggu Kyuhyun berbicara lagi.

"Aku tau ini sangat cepat untukmu dan untukku. Tapi.. Aku benar-benar serius denganmu." Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam. Mencoba menyelami keindahan mata Sungmin, mengartikan tatapan indah itu.

"Kyu.."

"Kita menikah.. Aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya. Aku merasa akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi kalau aku tidak segera menikahimu." Bujuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa kalau setiap perkataan Kyuhyun barusan adalah sebuah rasa ingin memiliki. Apa Kyuhyun berniat memilikinya secepat itu. Dan Sungmin akan dengan mudahnya memeras Kyuhyun kalau dia berhasil menjadi istrinya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar saat ucapan itu terngiang di kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh memeras Kyuhyun ataupun memanfaatkan kebaikan Kyuhyun selama ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayah tirinya nanti, apa dia akan membunuh ibunya. Tidak boleh!

"Kyu aku.. Mungkin aku tidak_" Sungmin mencoba untuk menolak. Tapi..

"Kita akan tetap menikah.." Ucap Kyuhyun final.

**===KyuMin===**

Sungmin merenung sendiri dengan tubuhnya bersender di pintu mobil. Kyuhyun benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu Kyuhyun di luar butik milik keluarga Kyuhyun. Menunggu dengan gelisah dan takut.

"Sangat hebat anakku." Bisik seseorang di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin berjingkat kaget lalu melotot horror melihat siapa orang yang ada di sampingnya. Ayah tirinya.

"Appa.." Lirih Sungmin becampur ketakutan.

"Kenapa sayang? Tenang saja, dia tidak akan tau." Ayah tirinya terkekeh keji. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah semakin berhasil sekarang? Wow.." Ayah tirinya bertepuk tangan lirih dan tersenyum yang menurut Sungmin keji itu.

Sungmin melirik ke arah butik, ia takut Kyuhyun akan melihatnya dengan Ayah tirinya ini. "Appa.. Aku tidak punya uang sekarang." Ujar Sungmin lemah. Matanya sesekali melirik ke samping.

Ayah tirinya tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau tenang saja, tadi malam aku menang judi jadi aku masih belum membutuhkan uang. Tapi.." Ayah tirinya meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin.

"Pakaianmu bagus sekali? Wah, Lelaki itu memanjakanmu eoh? hahaha.."

Sungmin melirik takut pada Ayah tirinya. "Aku mohon Appa.. Pergilah dulu."

Mata Ayah tirinya berubah tajam. "Kenapa? Kau takut dia akan tahu? Tenang saja anakku, aku akan terus bersembunyi dan tidak menampakakn diri. Tapi.. Kau harus memberikanku uang setiap sebulan sekali sebanyak.. Seratus Juta."

Setelah mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang bersandar lemas di mobil, tubuhnya gemetar.

**Seratus Juta..  
Seratus Juta..  
Seratus juta.. **

Ucapan Ayah tirinya terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Eottoke.." Lirih Sungmin.

Seseorang di sana tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia menggeram marah dengan pemandangan yang tak jauh dari hadapannya itu.

.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang menghampiri Sungmin. "Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah selesai dengan urusan butik." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran. Wajah Sungmin tampak pucat pasi.

"Apa kau sakit lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas sembari mengelus pipi Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Kita pulang saja, aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi." Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil dan menghela Sungmin masuk ke dalam.

**=KyuMin=**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana sayang? Cepatlah tidur." Ujar Seorang Namja paruh baya pada istrinya.

Sang istri hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi perintah sang suami. "Ani, aku masih ingin duduk di sini. Memandangnya." Tampak sebuah figura di tangannya. Ia kecup lembut foto seorang bayi di foto itu.

Sang Suami tersenyum miris. "Tidurlah, besok lagi kan bisa. Kajja." Ujarnya lembut penuh perhatian.

"Kau tau.. Aku sangat merindukannya. Sangat.." Lirih sang Istri. Air mata tampak menetes dari sudut matanya.

Sang Suami mengusap air mata itu lembut. "Uljima.. Dia pasti bisa menemukannya."

Sang istri mengangguk lalu memeluk Sang Suami dengan erat. Menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya di dada bidang hangat Suaminya.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu saja.."

.

.  
**AT MANSION CHO**

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke kamar. Karena wajah calon istrinya itu tampak pucat dan lemah, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter. Tapi Sungmin melarangnya.

"Aku tidak apa, tidak perlu memanggil dokter." Ujar Sungmin mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja pucat? Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam." Kyuhyun mendial nomor Dokter Kim. Tapi urung ia lakukan saat Sungmin merebut ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa.. Tidak apa Kyu, aku hanya perlu tidur." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, di usapnya dahi Sungmin sayang, di kecupnya lembut.

"Istirahatlah.. Aku akan menemanimu di sini." Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin untuk rebahan di atas ranjang dan Kyuhyun menyelimutinya.

Setelah memastikan Sungmin tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun mendial nomor pelayan pribadinya.

PIP

**'Tuan'  
**  
Kyuhyun berdehem.

"Sudah kau siapkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

**'Sudah tuan, dan kita bisa melihat hasilnya paling lama satu bulan'  
**  
Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia beralih menatap wajah Sungmin. "Pastikan.. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana." Ujarnya Kejam setengah menggeram.

**PIP  
**  
Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telfon itu cepat. Ia kecup kembali kening Sungmin sembari meremas kuat bantal di sisi kepala Sungmin. Ia pandangi wajah Sungmin tajam.

"Kau pantas.. Bahagia.."

Mata Kyuhyun beralih ke bibir ranum Sungmin yang tampak menggodanya. Ia hembuskan nafasnya pelan ke bibir Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit menggeliat pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Tanpa di duga, Kyuhyun mengecup bibir ranum itu lembut, melumatnya penuh gairah setelah itu ia lepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun beralih ke arah baju Sungmin, ia lepas dua kancing teratas baju Sungmin. Kyuhyun buka perlah baju itu dan memperlihatkan leher jenjang Sungmin dan juga dada atasnya.

"Mungkin aku sudah gila.." Gumam Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup lembut leher jenjang Sungmin lalu turub ke bawah mengecup dada Sungmin. Sungmin menggeliat pelan merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh leher dan dadanya. Tapi karena ia merasa pusing, pada akhirnya ia hanya

menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin.. Jadilah milikku seutuhnya."

**=KyuMin=  
**.  
**NEXT DAY  
**  
Donghae tersenyum kala melihat Eunhyuk menari dengan lincah. Ya, seperti kita tahu Eunhyuk adalah seorang Dance terbaik.

"Sexy sekali.." Donghae mendekat dan langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Hae.. sejak kapan kau melihatku?" Tanya Eunhyuk kaget.

Donghae tersenyum, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sejak kau memutar musicnya dan mulai menari." Jawabnya kecil.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sedih. "Maafkan aku Hae, aku bukannya tidak mendengarkan ucapanmu. Tapi.."

"Sssttt.. Gwaenchana, sekali-kali kan kau menari. Tapi hanya di rumah. Tidak boleh ikut kompetisi."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Bagus.."

Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Donghae. "Hae, bolehkan hari ini aku ke rumah Kyuhyun? Aku ingin menemui Sungmin." Pinta Eunhyuk.

Donghae menaikkan alisnya. "Kau cepat sekali akrab dengannya?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Kemudian menggeleng. "Dia terlihat Yeoja yang baik. Dan dia juga sangat mirip dengan teman kecilku." Kenang Eunhyuk.

"Hanya karena itu? Wahh, dia beruntung bisa berteman denganmu." Puji Donghae.

"Kenapa?"

Donghae mencium pipi Eunhyuk. "Karena kau baik dan sangat manis."

"Ishh~

Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah periksa kandunganmu?" Donghae mengusap perut Eunhyuk yang masih rata.

"Hae! Kita kan baru menikah, dan kita masih baru melakukan 'itu', mana mungkin bisa cepat hamil." Seru Eunhyuk.

Donghae berdecak. "Mungkin saja kan, waktu kita melakukannya pas malam pertama, dan itu masa suburmu." Ujar Donghae menyangkal.

Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Donghae. "Dasar ikan! Mesum sekali kau. Ada saatnya nanti kita punya anak. Kau tenang saja."

Donghae tersenyum sembari mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak Eunhyuk. "Arraseo Chagiyaa.. Kau jadi ke rumah Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae.

"Heumm.." Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap.

"Ayo.. Tapi kau harus ganti baju dulu." Ujar Donghae menggoda.

"Tentu saja lah.." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Kau keluar sana."

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku ingin melihatmu berganti baju."

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Cepat keluar Lee Donghae!" Seru Eunhyuk sembari menyeret Donghae keluar.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat? Aku kan suamimu Hyukiii." Rengek Donghae memelas.

"Karena kalau kau di sini, kita tidak akan jadi kerumah Kyuhyun."

**BRUK!  
BRAK!  
**  
Suara pintu tertutup.

"Aishh.. Menyebalkan." Gerutu Donghae sebal saat dirinya sudah di luar kamar.

**==KyuMin== **

Sungmin membersihkan dirinya dengan mandi. Di rasanya tubuh sudah segar dan bersih, ia melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan segera berganti baju.

**Drtt  
Drtt  
**  
Sungmin melirik ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia raih ponsel di atas nakas itu dan melihat ID Caller di layar ponselnya.

Sungmin terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Ayah tirinya.

**PIP  
**  
"Yeoboseyo Appa.."

**'Kita harus bertemu lagi, aku tunggu di depan gedung kosong'** Setelah menyebutkan di mana tempat gedung kosongnya. Telfon terputus.

Sungmin memandang ragu layar ponselnya. "Apa aku harus kesana?" Gumamnya pelan.

**DRTT  
DRTT  
**  
Sebuah pesan masuk kali ini.

**l Ini menyangkut Umma-mu l  
**  
**DEG!  
**  
Sungmin bergegas merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sungmin begitu panik kalau mendengar soal Ibunya, Ia sekarang merasa sangat takut. Tapi apa yang akan Ayah tirinya mau bicarakan.

.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap foto di hadapannya, ia mengelus pelan seseorang yang berada di foto itu. "Benar kata Ahjumma, dia benar-benar cantik. Tapi lebih cantik aslinya sih." Kekeh Kyuhyun.

**BRAK!  
**  
Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan langsung meletakkan figura itu dengan keadaan menutup.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun gugup. "Maaf Kyu, aku ingin ijin keluar sebentar

bolehkah?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kemana Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Lalu mendekati tubuh Sungmin.

"Ke_Kerumah Hyuki, boleh ya."

"Eunhyuk? Kau tau alamat rumahnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Refleks Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tadi dia mengirim pesan padaku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "Biar Hong yang mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu!" Teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya kala mendengar teriakan penolakan Sungmin.

"Eum.. Mak..maksudku tidak usah, aku bisa naik taksi kok." Sungmin mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya dan rasa gugupnya. Kyuhyun tidak boleh curiga.

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendiri tanpa pengawasan, jadi sebaiknya Hong mengantarmu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Kalau dia di antar pasti supir Kyuhyun akan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau dia tidak kerumah Eunhyuk, tapi pergi bertemu Ayah tirinya. Bagaimana ini? Pikir Sungmin.

"Biar aku suruh Hong siapkan mobil." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin berjalan keluar mansion.

.  
"Tuan. Maafkan saya, sepertinya mobilnya mogok dan harus di perbaiki terlebih dahulu." Ujar Hong meminta maaf. Pasalnya saat akan berjalan

tiba-tiba saja mobilnya berhenti. Saat di periksa, ternyata mobilnya mogok dan rusak.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa bisa mogok?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Hong menggeleng. "Sepertinya mesinnya sudah tua dan rusak." Jawab Hong pelan.

"Kenapa bisa? Kau belum menggantinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun marah.

Hong menunduk takut. "Maaf tuan."

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar. "Kalau begitu kau di antar Shin sa-

"Tidak perlu Kyu, aku bisa naik taksi. Daaa.." Sungmin menyela ucapan Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun, sebelum Kyuhyun mengejarnya.

"MING!" Teriak Kyuhyun. "Aishh! Cepat kau ikuti dia Shin, usahakan dia baik-baik saja di jalan." Titah Kyuhyun gusar.

"Baik tuan." Shin langsung melangkah mengambil mobil di bagasi.

Kalian bertanya kenapa tidak Kyuhyun saja yang mengantar Sungmin. Ya. Kyuhyun masih ada urusan dengan orang lain, sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengantar Sungmin kemana-mana hari ini-

**==KyuMin==  
**  
Mobil Donghae dan Eunhyuk berhenti di halaman Mansion Cho. Eunhyuk tersenyum riang kala membayangkan senyuman Sungmin saat ia kembali datang ke rumah untuk menemuinya. Donghae ikut tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk, sebegitu senangkah ia bertemu dengan teman barunya itu.

"Kau senang sekali sih?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk merengut. "Tentu sajalah, Sungmin kan sahabatku sekarang, jadi aku punya teman baik lagi." Jawab Eunhyuk riang.

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. "Kajja!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu mengait lengan Donghae.

Tepat saat mereka akan masuk ke dalam Mansion, Kyuhyun keluar sudah rapi menggunakan jasnya.

"Ohh, Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Donghae.

Kyuhyun melihat HaeHyuk dengan heran. "Kenapa kalian kemari?" Tanyanya.

HaeHyuk mengerutkan dahi. "Tentu saja aku menepati janjiku pada Sungmin. Meskipun baru kemarin bertemu, tapi aku masih ingin bermain denganya. Memangnya tidak boleh." Tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Bukankah Sungmin ada di rumah kalian?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku tidak bertemu dengannya, memangnya dia akan kerumahku? Yahh.. Kenapa Sungmin tidak bilang." Desah Eunhyuk lemas.

"Kita bisa pulang sekarang chagi, mungkin Sungmin sudah sampai ke sana." Ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang berfikir keras. Mungkin memang Sungmin kesana, tapi berpapasan dengan HaeHyuk. Tapi..

"Apa kau mengirim pesan ke Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Eunhyuk berfikir. Kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Kenapa memang?"

Kyuhyun menggeram gusar. Sungmin berbohong.

**PIP..PIP..  
**  
Kyuhyun mengangkat telfonnya dengan gusar. Ia sedikit kasar memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya, membuat HaeHyuk saling melirik bingung.

"Ada apa Shin?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

"Tuan! Nona Sungmin berhenti di sebuah gedung kosong. Saya harus bagaimana?"

"Apa? Gedung kosong kau bilang?!" Teriak Kyuhyun. "Awasi dia dulu Shin, berikan aku alamat tempatnya." Seru Kyuhyun cepat.

"Baik tuan.."

**PIP  
**  
Kyuhyun menatap HaeHyuk sebentar setelah itu berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Dia kenapa Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk ikutan panik.

"Lebih baik kita ikuti saja. Kajja!" Eunhyuk mengangguk menyetujui dan segera memasuki mobil, mengikuti mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah melaju di depannya.

.  
**TBC**

**Apa yang di rencanakan pleh Kyuhyun?**

**Apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh ayah tiri sungmin?**

**Hahaha~**

**Tunggu Chap2 depan ^^**

**Note :: Terima kasih sangatttt sama Chingudeul yang udah mau Review, saya hanya bisa bilang terima kasih sama kalian yang udah nyempetin Baca & Review. Kalian sangat baik.. Meskipun FF ini tidak berkualitas dan abal banget. Di maklumi yahh karena Author masih NewBie ^^**

Kalau sempet juga baca FF saya yang ini yah** :: Lovely Sungminnie**

**Kalau sempet juga Review ^^ (Maunya..)**

**SEE U ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Presented By Kang Dong Jae~**

**Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Happy Reading Joyer…**

Sungmin turun dari mobil taxi. Ia memandang ke arah kesekeliling tempat yang terdapat beberapa gudang kosong yang tampak tua dan tidak terawat sama sekali. Sungmin beranjak ke depan dan membayar ongkos taxinya. Setelah itu, mobil taxi itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di depan gedung.

"Appa.." Panggil Sungmin lirih. Tentu saja dengan suara selirih itu, Ayah tirinya pasti tidak akan dengar bukan.

"Appa aku datang.." Seru Sungmin kemudian.

Sungmin berjalan kedepan, dengan keadaan setengah takut, Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu. Mungkin saja Ayah tirinya ada di dalam bukan.

KRIET!

"Appa.." Panggil Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya.

PUK!

Sungmin berjingkat kaget saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Sungmin membalikkan badannya. Dan benar saja, Ayah tirinya tengah tersenyum menyeringai di hadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar datang anakku? Sungguh perlakuan yang berani menurutku." Ujar Ayah tirinya kejam.

Sungmin meremas tangannya kuat. Aura Ayah tirinya tampak berbeda hari ini. Semoga Sungmin baik-baik saja.

Ayah tirinya menatap tubuh Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau kesini sendirian bukan? Aku tidak ingin ada yang menggangguku denganmu."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku.. sendirian.."

Ayah tirinya mengangguk. "Bagus. Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Sungmin menatap wajah Ayah tirinya takut-takut. "Apa?"

"Soal uang seratus juta itu harus tetap kau kirim padaku. Setiap bulan. Mulai bulan ini. Kedua, kau boleh mengunjungi Umma mu itu di rumah tempat tinggalku sekarang." Ayah tirinya berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan ketiga. Ketika kau tidak tidak berhasil melaksanakan tugasmu itu, maka dengan terpaksa.. Aku akan menjualmu saja pada Bos besar ku. Bagaimana?"

DEG!

Sungmin gemetar menahan ketakutan sekaligus marah. Apa yang Ayah tirinya bilang? Di jual. Sungmin bukan barang.

"Ohh, bukan hanya di jual saja. Tapi kau akan menjadi budak sex-nya. Bagus bukan?" Ayah tirinya tertawa cekikikan, berhasil membuat Sungmin semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Appa.. Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku? Hikss.." Tanya Sungmin kesakitan.

Raut wajah Ayah tirinya berubah drastis. Menjadi lebih menakutkan. "Karena apa? Karena kau memang harus melakukannya Lee Sungmin! Jadi tetaplah diam pada mangsamu itu! Aku membutuhkan uang! Kau mengerti!"

Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit saat menerima bentakan Ayah tirinya.

"Aku.. akan tetap memberikan appa uang, tapi. Izinkan aku untuk bertemu Umma hari ini. Aku mohon Appa.." Ujar Sungmin parau.

Ayah tirinya tersenyum sinis. "Untuk bertemu dengan dia, kau harus memberikanku uang tiga puluh juta dulu. Tapi, uang seratus juta harus tetap kau berikan. Hari ini juga!"

Sungmin berfikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan segera memberikannya pada Appa nanti. Sekarang.. Sekarang bolehkah aku bertemu Umma?"

"Tidak.." Jawab Ayah tirinya datar.

Sungmin kaget mendengar jawaban itu. "Tidak? Apa maksud Appa?"

Ayah tirinya perlahan mendekat pada Sungmin. Setengah menyeringai.

**PLAK!  
**  
**BRUK! **

Tubuh Sungmin tersungkur ke tanah. Ia memegang pipinya yang terasa panas karena tamparan Ayah tirinya yang lumayan keras itu. Sehingga sudut bibirnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Sungmin meringis menatap wajah Ayah tirinya.

"Appa.. kenapa kau?"

"Satu tamparan cukup untuk membuatmu tumbang ternyata. Maafkan aku sayang, karena Appa sudah menamparmu." Ucap Ayah tirinya setengah tertawa. Kemudian dia melemparkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan alamat rumahnya. "Datanglah kesana. Dan lihat bagaimana keadaan Umma mu yang sakit-sakitan itu." Setelah itu, Ayah tirinya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian yang tengah menangis akibat rasa sakit hatinya karena tamparan Ayah tirinya. Apa salahnya? Kenapa dia di tampar sebegitu kerasnya.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, setelah itu berdiri dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung karena tamparan keras tadi. Membuatnya sedikit pusing, tapi ia tersenyum karena ia tahu dimana Ibunya sekarang.

.

Kyuhyun meremas setir mobilnya kuat. Ia terus saja mengumpat karena kebodohannya membiarkan Sungmin pergi sendirian. "Brengsek!" Umpatnya keras.

Di belakang mobilnya yang tengah melaju kencang. HaeHyuk juga menatap mobil Kyuhyun khawatir, tepatnya Donghae. Karena Eunhyuk menghawatirkan Sungmin.

"Dasar gila! Kalau dia menabrak sesuatu bagaimana? Kencang sekali melajunya." Umpat Donghae kesal. Melihat laju mobil Kyuhyun yang sangat ngebut itu.

Eunhyuk meremas tangannya, kemudian menekannya di dada. "Sungmin bagaimana? Ada apa ini sebenarnya Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau, sudah kubilang bukan, kalau kehidupan Kyuhyun itu penuh rahasia sayang. Jadi percuma kalau kita mencari sesuatu tentangnya, karena Kyuhyun sangat pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. "Benarkah? Ishh~ Aku ingin segera bertemu Sungmin!"

"Tenang saja, kita ikuti Kyuhyun terus." Ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk menyetujui.

**~oOo~  
**  
Kyuhyun berlari ke arah supir pribadinya, Shin. "Dimana dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

"Nona Sungmin masuk kedalam gudang itu tuan." Tunjuk Shin pada salah satu gedung tua.

Kyuhyun segera saja berlari ke arah gedung tua itu, tepat saat ia akan masuk karena pintu gedung sudah terbuka. Ia melihat Sungmin juga berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung.

"SUNGMIN!" Teriak Kyuhyun kalap.

Sungmin langsung mendongak metanap wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak khawatir itu. Langsung saja, ia menyembunyikan kertas di saku bajunya.

"Kyuh.." Sungmin menunduk takut saat menerima hujaman mata Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya.

**'Kenapa dia tau aku ada di sini, astaga bagaimana ini'** Gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Ia sangat khawatir kalau Kyuhyun akan segera mengetahui semuanya. Dan bertanya padanya kenapa dia ada di gedung kosong ini.

Kyuhyun segera saja berlari dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. "Kau tidak apa-apa hah? Jawab aku!" Desak Kyuhyun keras.

Sungmin mengangguk. Tapi tetap diam. Takut kalau ia bicara akan menyebabkan Kyuhyun semakin marah padanya.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya, lalu menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Ini kenapa? Kenapa bisa berdarah?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik, sembari mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin yang berdarah. Sungmin meringis pelan.

"Aku.. Aku tadi jatuh Kyu.." Jawab Sungmin lirih.

**'Bagaimana ini?'** Teriak Sungmin dalam hati. Takut kalau Kyuhyun menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kita harus pulang, lukamu bisa infeksi nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menghela Sungmin untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Sungmin tercengang. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Apa Kyuhyun memang tidak perduli.

Dari kejauhan, tampak sepasang suami istri yaitu HaeHyuk menunggu dengan cemas di sana. Eunhyuk langsung berteriak memanggil Sungmin dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan Min? Astaga! Bibirmu terluka?! Astaga!" Eunhyuk berteriak tidak karuan dan mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin lembut.

"Akh!"

"Jangan sentuh dulu Eunhyuk!" Seru Kyuhyun keras dan langsung membawa Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Eunhyuk berdecih pelan. "Ish~ Possesive Kyu."

Donghae mengelus pundak Eunhyuk. "Kau kan tau Sungmin itu istrinya, pastilah Kyuhyun akan possesive." Ujar Donghae sembari tersenyum.

Eunhyuk melipat tangannya. "Iya sih, tapi kan aku cuma khawatir dengan sahabatku Hae." Ujar Eunhyuk sedih.

"Kau khawatir sekali dengannya?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengedikkan bahunya. "Tak tahu, aku sudah seperti sangat dekat dengannya."

Donghae tersenyum. "Ya sudah, kita pulang atau ke rumah Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk berfikir. "Mungkin Sungmin butuh istirahat dulu, ya sudah kita pulang saja. Besok aku akan kesana lagi." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ya sudah kita pulang saja." Donghae menghela Eunyuk untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu pergi dari kawasan gedung tua itu.

**==KyuMin==**

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di dalam kamar. Kyuhyun dengan telaten mengobati luka di bibir Sungmin. Ia sesekali mencium bibir itu, bermaksud untuk memberikan sebuah kenyamanan. Tapi berbeda dengan Sungmin, pipinya merona merah karena tindakan Kyuhyun yang cukup berani itu.

"Jangan ulangi lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Tapi masih mengoleskan obat antiseptik di sudut bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. "Maafkan.. maafkan aku Kyu. Aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud berbohong.. Aku.."

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya di bibir Sungmin. Beralih mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin lembut. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi lagi. Kalau kau sudah menjadi istriku, aku jamin aku akan mengekangmu di sini. Dan hal yang tidak diinginkan tidak akan terjadi lagi." Kyuhyun beralih menatap kotak obat yang ia ambil tadi. "Istirahatlah.." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Mencium kening Sungmin lembut, kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik denganku? Bahkan.. Kau dengan berani menikahiku. Apa kau tidak takut dan curiga padaku?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Seketika juga Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbalik dia menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Hanya satu jawaban yang aku punya untuk pertanyaanmu itu."

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu dan berharap bisa memilikimu.." Setelah menjawab. Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Menyisahkan Sungmin yang kini tengah meneteskan air mata.

"Jangan.. Hikss.. Jangan mencintaiku, aku tidak sebaik apa yang kau kira. Aku hanya.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah.." Tangis Sungmin pecah. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa tahu kalau Kyuhyun mendengar tangisannya dari luar.

"Kau akan bahagia, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja."

**~oOo~**  
_**Next Day ::**_

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun berangkat ke kantor. Ia bersama Donghae akan melakukan suatu bisnis besar bersama dengan Mr. Nickhun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah dan menyalami Mr. Nickhun.

"Apa kabar Mr. Nickhun, senang bertemu anda kembali." Ujar Kyuhyun ramah, lalu mempersilahkan Mr. Nickhun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan Kyuhyun.

Donghae juga menyalami dan tersenyum ramah.

"Apa yang ingin anda katakan pada saya tuan Cho?" Tanya Mr. Nickhun pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hanya ingin menjalin sebuah kerjasama untuk rencana pembangunan Hotel mewah di daerah Seoul. Apakah anda tertarik?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha tenang dan fokus.

tersenyum. "Saya pasti akan menyetujuinya tuan Cho. Berbisnis dengan anda sepertinya sangat menyenangkan."

Donghae melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum misterius.

"Saya sangat tersanjung dengan pujian anda ." Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia bersorak ria.

_**TOK  
TOK  
TOK **_

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pintu. Itu pasti sekertarisnya. "Masuk.."

CKLEK!

"Permisi Pak.."

"Masuklah Victoria-ssi.." Titah Kyuhyun.

Victoria mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi Kyuhyun. Victoria menaruh sebuah map hijau di meja. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecil.

Donghae tersenyum hambar melihat wajah merona Victoria saat menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tahu sejak lama kalau sekertaris pribadi Kyuhyun itu mengagumi Kyuhyun. Wajar saja, Kyuhyun adalah seorang Lelaki idaman.

Sedangkan Lelaki lain, memandang Victoria dengan penuh kagum. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan sekertaris berdarah china itu.

"Ehem.." Donghae berdehem pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Kau kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun memang lebih fokus dengan dokumen yang di bawa oleh Victoria. Yang berisi tentang perjanjian pembangunan Hotel itu nanti.

Donghae menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu beralih menatap . "Sekertaris saya sudah menyiapkan surat perjanjian kerjasama kita. Silahkan di baca, di pahami. Setelah anda setuju, silahkan tanda tangan." Kyuhyun menyerahkan map hijau itu pada .

tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun, tapi matanya tetap mengawasi Victoria dengan teliti. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit melihat ekspresi wajah . Tapi apa perdulinya. Yang penting kerja sama ini berhasil di raihnya.

.

Donghae merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, menepuknya pelan. "Kau tau, aku adalah ornag pertama yang senang hari ini." Donghae tertawa senang. Akhirnya yang mereka incar selama ini berhasil mereka dapatkan. Dapatkan dalam bentuk bisnis.

Kyuhyun juga tersenyum. "Aku lebih senang lagi Hyung. Dan rencana kita berjalan lancar. Bisnis ini akan sangat menguntungkan kita."

Donghae mengangguk setuju. "Kau tau, kita bisa lebih meyakinkan itu."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Victoria.."

"Ada apa dengan wanita itu?

"Sepertinya, menyukai sekertarismu itu. Dan kau.. Bisa memanfaatkan ini kalau terjadi sesuatu nantinya." Donghae menepuk dada Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku harus pergi Kyu, Hyuki pasti menungguku di rumah sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Donghae, setelah itu berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Donghae. Sahabat sekaligus Hyungnya itu tampak bahagia. Kyuhyun iri melihatnya.

"Aku pastikan.. Aku juga akan bahagia." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

_**PIP..PIP  
**_  
Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunanya saat suara ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo.."

**'Tuan, saya sudah menyiapkan dekorasi pernikahan yang sangat memuaskan anda nantinya.' **

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Bagus, aku akan segera kesana bersama Sungmin."

**TUT..  
**  
Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya dan segera beranjak menuju parkiran. Dan melesat menuju kediamannya.

**==KyuMin==  
**

Sungmin tengah membaca di perpustakaan yang ada di Mansion Kyuhyun. Karena merasa bosan sendirian ada di rumah, Sungmin memutuskan untuk membaca buku saja di perpustakaan. Setelah keluar dari Mansion untuk bertemu dengan Ayah tirinya guna memberikan uang yang ia janjikan padanya waktu di gedung itu. Sungmin mendesah pelan, ia merasa sudah sangat jahat sekarang. Melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Sungmin selalu meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa semua ini hanya demi Ibunya. Ia selalu merasa takut saat bayangan Ayah tirinya yang sedang melukai Ibunya yang lemah itu.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Semua pengalaman hidupnya ini terasa berat membebaninya. Sungguh, lebih baik mati saja kalau seperti ini hidupnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Kalau dia mati, maka Ibunya pasti akan mati juga. Tidak bisa!

CEKLEK!

Suara pintu terbuka. Sungmin membalikkan badan dan seketika matanya menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap mata Kyuhyun terlalu dalam membuatnya salah tingkah. Sungmin tidak tahu, perasaan apa yang ia alami saat menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan pergi keluar." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Kemana?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin. "Ketempat dimana aku akan memilikimu." Bisiknya lirih, namun penuh gairah.

Sungmin terdiam.

Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari perpustakaan. Sungmin hanya diam, dan tidak berani membantah Kyuhyun. Ya, Sungmin masih bertanya-tanya setelah kejadian kemarin saat ia ketahuan berbohong dan malah pergi ke sebuah gedung tua. Sungmin akan menanyakan lagi nanti pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa? dan... Ada apa?

.

Sungmin tercengang. Kali ini Kyuhyun membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang sangat indah. Di hadapannya kini, sebuah gedung yang tampak sangat memukau. Sungmin melihat, sebuah kain putih, halus seperti sutra mengelilingi gedung bercat putih juga. Di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak sekali bunga lily putih. Lambang kesetiaan dan cinta kasih. Di bawahnya ada genangan air yang sangat jernih. Tempat apa ini? Seperti tempat pernikahan.

GREB!

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Mencium lembut tengkuk Sungmin. "Kau suka? Ini adalah tempat pernikahan kita nanti. Sekaligus, tempat bulan madu kita."

BLUSH!

Pipi Sungmin merona merah kala mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Menikah? Berbulan madu? Menjadi sepasang suami istri. Ohh, Sungmin tidak memikirkan itu terlalu jauh.

"Tapi.. Pernikahan kita akan menjadi sebuah pernikahan rahasia sayang. Hanya di saksikan oleh pendeta."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bahu Sungmin. "Karena saat setelah kita menikah, aku tidak ingin di ganggu saat berdua denganmu."

"Kyu.. Aku.."

"Aku akan langsung menyentuhmu.." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

Pipi Sungmin kembali merona. "Aku rasa.. Ini terlalu cepat."

"Tidak! Besok kita akan tetap menikah disini. Sementara itu kita juga akan tinggal di sini. Aku sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Bersiaplah untuk besok." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan hangatnya, lalu membalikkan tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Aku.. Sangat.. Mencintaimu.. Lee Sungmin." Setelah menyatakan cintanya yang begitu tulus, Kyuhyun langsung saja melahap bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya penuh rasa sayang dan cinta. Ia tidak ingin terlalu mendesakkan Sungmin untuk berciuman dengannya. Ia hanya melumatnya lembut,mengecup setiap inci dan rasa bibir Wanita yang membuatnya gila ini.

Sungmin menggerang dalam ciuman penuh gairah Kyuhyun. Ia merasakan suatu ledakan di hatinya sekarang. Ciuman Kyuhyun membuatnya melayang tinggi. Dan tidak ingin berhenti.

_**CUP..**_

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan satu ciuman di dahi Sungmin. "Aku tidak tau.. Apa kau akan membalas cintaku nantinya? Yang aku fikirkan sekarang hanya mencintaimu, ingin memilikimu dan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang indah. Berdua bersamaku." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan mendesah pelan.

"Cintailah aku, karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Selamanya.." Bisik Kyuhyun possesive. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hampir meneteskan air mata kala mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu ingin memilikinya. Seberapa berhargakah dia di mata Kyuhyun. Kenapa dengan mudahnya Lelaki ini mencintainya. Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Sungmin saat ini.

'Maafkan aku Cho Kyuhyun..' Gumam Sungmin dalam hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun nantinya, ia takut Kyuhyun akan mengetahui rencana busuknya yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlalu berharga.

_**==KyuMin==**_

Kyuhyun menghidangkan makanan di atas meja dengan rapi. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun ikut membantunya menata makanan di atas meja. Sungmin tidak memasak sendiri, Kyuhyun yang memesan di restoran.

"Kita harus makan banyak untuk besok. Aku tidak ingin kau kelaparan." Gurau Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum kecil.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum di buatnya. "Kau serius akan menikahiku?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan sendoknya lalu menatap Sungmin dalam. "Apa perlu aku menyentuhmu malam ini agar kau mau menikah denganku?"

BLUSH!

Pipi Sungmin kembali merona. Kata-kata Kyuhyun sangat menekan detak jantungnya. Ohh, astaga!

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Sungmin. "Kau tenang saja, aku bukan Lelaki yang dengan mudahnya menyentuh Wanita sebelum menikah."

Sungmin bernafas lega. Kyuhyun menakutkan. Pikir Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur saja.." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berlari kecil ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat gelagat malu Sungmin. Yeoja itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan di matanya. Entah kenapa, saat melihat wajah Sungmin untuk -Pertama kali- waktu itu, membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya. Yah, Kyuhyun memang sudah terpesona dan takluk pada Sungmin. Sudah sangat dalam. Bahkan terlalu dalam.

Sekilas Kyuhyun melirik piring Sungmin yang isinya masih utuh itu. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Sungmin belum memakannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil piring itu. Kemudian ia juga membawa segelas air putih untuk di bawa ke kamar Sungmin.

.  
Sungmin tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang, tapi matanya tetap menyala, menatap dinding di hadapannya. Sungmin berbaring miring membelakangin pintu. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Membuat detak jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa seperti ini rasanya? Apa aku.. Tidak mungkin." Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

"Apa aku harus menyentuhmu dulu, baru kau akan menikah denganku"  
Ulang Sungmin lagi. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sampai membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan langsung duduk dari rebahannya.

"Kyu.. Mau apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Kau meninggalkan ini." Kyuhyun mengangkat sepiring nasi di tangannya.

"Maaf.. Aku..-

"Biar aku yang menyuapimu." Kyuhyun mengambil sendoknya yang sudah berisi nasi dan menyuapkannya pada Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin menolaknya dan mengambil piring itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan orang sakit Kyu, aku bisa makan sendiri." Ujar Sungmin, lalu memakan nasinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ming.." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin yang merasa di panggil kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. Kemudian tangannya bergerak mengambil piring di tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya di meja dekat ranjang.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membelai wajah Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Matanya menatap tajam mata indah Sungmin. "Maukah kau menjadi milikku malam ini?"

**DEG!**

.

_**TBC**_

_**Jiahhh~**_

_**Maafkan saya, kalau chap ini seperti chap2 sebelumnya. Jelek bangetttt #pundung**_

_**Tapi makasih banget yang udah Review di chap 5.. saya seneng banget baca Review chingudeul ^^**_

_***selamat dating buat Reader baru daN udah mau Review dan baca.. makasih #Bow**_

_**Minta review lagi boleh? ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Presented By Kang Dong Jae~**

**Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**Rat :: T+**

**.**

**Happy Reading Joyer…**

.

.

Sungmin tercengang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahya ke wajah Sungmin. Lebih dekat dan intens. Nafas Kyuhyun terasa hangat menerpa wajah merona Sungmin.

CUP

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya kala bibir Lelaki itu menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah merah padam Sungmin. Sangat menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun beralih pada rok Sungmin. Ia sikap sedikit demi sedikit rok selutut itu ke atas. Sungmin masi memejamkan kedua matanya, fikirannya sudah mulai tidak fokus. Tapi ia masih bisa merasakan roknya tersikap sepinggang.

DEG!

Sungmin merasa jantungnya akan copot sekarang. Ia secepatnya membuka mata dan menyaksikan bagaimana Kyuhyun ingin melepas bajunya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya. Perut Sungmin terekpose jelas di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ja..jangan.. Kita.. Kita belum menikah.." Jawab Sungmin gugup. Jelas saja gugup, Kyuhyun telah melihat tubuhnya yang terekpose, meskipun masih memakai dalaman. Tapi tetap saja, Sungmin malu ketika tubuhnya di lihat oleh seorang Lelaki, meskipun itu Kyuhyun. Calon Suaminya sendiri. Ingat, Sungmin belum merasa benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun. Hatinya masih  
bimbang dan galau.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin. Lalu ia merapikan kembali baju Sungmin sampai tubuh itu tidak terekpose lagi.

"Maafkan aku, sudah lancang padamu barusan." Sesal Kyuhyun. Ia mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut lalu menghelanya untuk berbaring nyaman di ranjang. "Tidurlah sayang.."

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

CEKLEK!

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya pelan saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Sungmin mendesah lega.

"Hampir saja.." Keluhnya kecil. Tidak terbayangkan kalau Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuhnya tadi. Itu sangat memalukan baginya. "Kyuhyun.. kau benar-benar.. Menakutkan.." Lirih Sungmin, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya dan terlelap.

**oOoOoOo **

Crik.. Crik..  
Crik.. Crik..

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya kala sebuah suara mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia masih mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Lagi pula ini kan masih pagi. Bahkan matahari belum menampakan sinarnya.

Sungmin melihat ke arah dinding, tepat ke arah jam dinding di sana.

**PUKUL 04.05**

Sungmin menguap sebentar, kemudian duduk di atas ranjang. "Kenapa ada suara aneh di pagi begini?" Sungmin turun dari atas ranjang dan membuka sedikit tirai jendela. ia terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan di luar itu. Sangat indah sekali kalau masih pagi pekat begini. Lampu-lampu bersinar di sepanjang pagar.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui Sungmin melihatnya kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menginstrupsi Sungmin untuk keluar dari dalam kamar agar keluar.

Sungmin yang mengerti akan keinginan Kyuhyun langsung beranjak keluar kamar dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.  
**-**  
"Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sungmin. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kau suka dengan lampu-lampu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih sembari mencium pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku suka."

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan semakin erat memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasakan pelukan itu mengencang di tubuhnya menjadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa diam merasakan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin menikah pagi ini juga. Sekarang!"

DEG!

"Kyu tapi.."

SRET!

Kyuhyun segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin sebelum Yeoja itu semakin membantah.

Sungmin tercengang. Disana sudah ada seorang pendeta yang tersenyum melihat KyuMin berjalan kearahnya.

"Nikahkan aku segera dengannya.."

Titah Kyuhyun. Pendeta itu mengangguk. Sedangkan Sungmin tampak gugup dan mengepalkan tangannya yang tidak di pegang oleh Kyuhyun. Ini terlalu cepat? Terlalu terburu-buru, bahkan Sungmin belum mempersiapkan mentalnya. Bahkan bajunya masih sama seperti kemarin. Gaun biasa berwarna putih.

Pendeta itu memulai acara pernikahan...

**==KyuMin==  
**  
Seorang Namja paruh baya tampak memeluk sang istri dengan erat di atas ranjang. Ia mengecup lembut pucuk kepala sang istri yang masih tergeletak lemah itu.

"Maafkan aku.. Semua ini aku lakukan untukmu. Dia memang pantas di perlakukan seperti itu. Dia dan kedua orang tuanya memang harus merasakan sebuah penderitaan." Ucap Namja paruh baya itu kejam dan penuh amarah.

"Dia boleh saja bahagia sekarang. Tapi, aku akan segera menghancurkannya. Seperti aku menghancurkan kedua orang tuanya. Sabarlah sayang.. Kita akan segera kaya raya dan kau akan segera sembuh." Dikecupnya lembut dahi sang istri dan memeluknya erat.

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah menyematkan sebuah cincin emas di jari manis Sungmin. Ia tersenyum bahagia karena telah memiliki Sungmin sutuhnya. Semua yang ada pada diri Sungmin adalah mutlak miliknya.

Sungmin tersenyum sedih. Baginya ini terlalu cepat dan mudah. Bahkan, ia tidak pernah memikirkan akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun secepat ini. Tidak pernah sejauh itu.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang tengah menunduk itu. Diangkatnya wajah cantik Sungmin, ia mengelus lembut pipi yang terasa lembut itu. Kyuhyun dekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin.

Seketika Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat kala ciuman Kyuhyun semakin intens mengecup bibirnya. Melumatnya penuh cinta. Mendesaknya lebih kuat.

"Kau ingin ku sentuh pagi ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun seduktif.

Sungmin merona. Tapi tidak berani menjawab. Di sentuh Kyuhyun? Pagi ini juga, astaga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat gelagat Sungmin yang tampak malu-malu itu. "Bukankah kita sudah menikah? Tentu saja aku sudah boleh menyentuhmu." Kyuhyun sedikit meniup nafas hangatnya di sekitar tengkuk Sungmin, membuat Yeoja itu meremang seketika.

"Kyu.. Aku.. Maaf.." Gumam Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun tau, kalau Sungmin sedang berusaha menolaknya. Ya, Kyuhyun sepenuhnya menyadari kalau Yeoja yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya ini belum siap menerima tubuhnya. Kyuhyun merasakan hal itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari mengecup pipi Sungmin, membuat Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, sebelum kau benar-benar mengizinanku. Maafkan aku sayang.."

Sungmin melihat pancaran kecewa di mata Kyuhyun-Suaminya. Ia merasa bersalah sudah berani menolak Kyuhyun. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh menolak Suaminya yang tampan itu. Tapi, hatinya masih ragu untuk menerima Kyuhyun. Masih sulit untuknya, mengingat bahwa dia hanya memanfaatkan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa berdosa.

'Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah'

**-oOo-**

**PUKUL 08.09**

Sungmin tengah bergelut dengan masakannya. Ya, setelah pernikahan tiba-tiba tadi pagi itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengajak Sungmin untuk tidur kembali. Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menyiapkan semuanya tadi pagi. Bahkan saat bulan masih menyinari bumi. Kyuhyun melakukan semuanya hanya untuknya.

**'Menikah di pagi hari itu sangat menyenangkan'**

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apanya yang menyenangkan? Yang menikah saja tengah mengantuk begitu." Sungmin kembali tertawa kecil saat melihat betapa merahnya mata Kyuhyun dan sayunya mata Suaminya itu tadi pagi. Jelas saja, sekarang Kyuhyun masih tidur lelap.

Harum bau masakan Sungmin menyebar di seluruh ruang dapur itu. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Kyuhyun turun dari atas tangga dengan wajah kusutnya. Matanya masih sesekali, dan mulutnya menguap lebar.

"Kyu cepat mandi dan bersihkan tubuhmu." Sahut Sungmin seraya menata mangkuk di meja yang sudah berisi makanan.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang, mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas. "Aku tadi bermimpi indah." Gumamnya lirih, kepalanya ia letakkan di bahu Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Kau mendeah di bawahku.." Jawabnya terkekeh.

Sungmin merona dan langsung memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Mesum.."

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sungmin. "Tidak.. Aku berbohong padamu."

"Apa maksudmu eoh?"

"Aku bermimpi.. Mimpi sangat indah, bermimpi terbang ke langit bersamamu, kita saling berciuman berbagi kasih. Saling mencintai. Hidup terasa milik berdua." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. 'Saling mencintai?' Sungmin bergumam dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, cepat kau mandi dan segeralah makan." Titah Sungmin lalu melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun di perutnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti perintah Sungmin untuk segera mandi.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin terduduk lemas di kursinya. Memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi, bisakah ia mencintai Kyuhyun tanpa memikirkan masalahnya sekarang? Ucapan

Ucapan Ayah tirinya begitu menusuk di telinganya. Begitu mengekang.

"Eomma.. Hiks.." Sungmin menangis, terisak kecil di sana. Ia sungguh ingin mati saja kalau seperti ini jadinya. Tidak ingin melanjutkan hidup yang terus membuatnya sakit. Terus membuatnya bingung.

Sungmin tersadar kemudian, ia tidak boleh menangis dan memperlihatkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa curiga nanti. Ia usap kasar air matanya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mencoba menetralkan kembali nafasnya agar tidak terdengar aneh saat berbicara dengan Kyuhyun nanti.

**-oOo-**

Setelah sarapan pagi yang sangat terlambat itu, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke pantai dekat rumah villa mereka. Kyuhyun menggandeng erat tangan Sungmin dan berjalan beriringan menyusuri pantai indah itu.

"Pantai ini sangat indah.." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Angin berhembus pelan menerpa dress putihnya sehingga menampakkan paha putihnya. Dan Kyuhyun melihat itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Eum.."

"Apa kau ingin berenang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa berenang Kyu, maafkan aku." Sesal Sungmin.

Kyuhyun beralih mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin. "Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah."

Sungmin menunduk. "Kau ingin berenang bukan? Dan aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Jadi aku minta maaf." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ish~ Tidak apa, aku bisa berenang sendiri nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan. "Ayo kita kesana." Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan setengah berlari ke arah air pantai.

Sungmin setengah takut saat kakinya menyentuh air laut.

"Jangan takut sayang, aku akan menjagamu di sini. Aku janji, kita tidak akan berenang." Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat. Membuat Sungmin terkesiap. Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan memutar-mutarnya. Membuat Sungmin tertawa cekikikan.  
"Kyu turunkan aku!" Sungmin tertawa sembari memukul kecil punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng tanda tak setuju dan langsung membawa Sungmin lebih ke dalam air lalu menceburkannya, bersama Kyuhyun juga.

"Kya! Cho Kyuhyun kau membuatku basah kuyub! Kau bilang kita tidak akan berenang! Ish! Babo!" Umpatnya kesal dan memukul kecil bahu Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya itu.

"Kita tidak akan berenang sayang, tapi kita akan basah-basahan. Yayayay.." Kyuhyun menyiram air laut itu ke wajah Sungmin, Sungmin tertawa dan membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun evil!" Seru Sungmin keras. "Hentikan! Mulutku jadi asin!" Sungmin mencoba kembali ke daratan, menghindar dari serangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi ia tidak menyerah dan langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin ke tepi pantai dan menindihnya.

"Kyu! Jangan meninduhku begini, kau berat!" Sungmin bergerak risih di bawah kungkungan Kyuhyun dan berusaha mendorongnya. Tapi tidak bisa, Kyuhyun terlalu kuat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin. Ia belai wajah cantik istrinya, menyusuri wajah indah itu. "Kau tau, aku sangat bahagia. Mencintaimu adalah kebahagiaanku. Aku tidak menyesal dengan semua ini." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

"Jangan menyakitiku nanti Cho Sungmin. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau menyakitiku."

DEG!

Jantung Sungmin terasa sakit mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Benar, tanpa Kyuhyun sadaripun, Sungmin sudah menyakitinya. Lebih tepatnya memanfaatkannya. Sungmin tersenyum pedih, apakah ia akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun tentang rencana Ayah tirinya itu? Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Jangan dulu. Itu bisa berbahaya untuk Ibunya nanti.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin cemas. "Kau kenapa? Apa kepalamu pusing?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak apa. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja tapi itu tidak penting kok." Jawab Sungmin asal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Apa kau tengah memikirkanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedutif.

Sungmin mengerjabkan kedua matanya. "Iya.." Jawabnya refleks.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu mencium kecil bibir Sungmin. "Kau sangat menggemaskan sayang.. Aku jadi ingin segera memilikimu."

"Bukannya kau sudah memilikiku?" Jawab Sungmin dengan tampang polos.

Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Sungmin. "Bukan itu. Tapi memilikimu dengan cara yang berbeda."

BLUSH!

Pipi Sungmin langsung merona. Ia jadi cepat merona hanya karena ucapan romantis Kyuhyun. kkk

"Jangan mengada-ngada.."

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu sekarang.."

"Kyu!" Sungmin semakin menggeliat resah di bawah tindihan Kyuhyun.

"Terima dan nikmati saja sayang.."

"Akh! Kyuh.. ini masih di pantaihhhh..." Tubuh Sungmin menegang saat tanpa di duga tangan kanan Kyuhyun menelusup masuk ke area bawah Sungmin. Mengelus lembut kewanitaannya. Sungmin meremas kuat bahu Kyuhyun saat merasakan usapan jari-jari Kyuhyun semakin intens di sana.

"Eummm~"

Kyuhyun mencium leher Sungmin dan mengecupnya lembut. "Kau suka?" Tanyanya seduktif.

"Hhhh.. Kyuh~" Jemari Kyuhyun terus mengusap dan memainkan klitoris Sungmin tanpa henti. Sentuhan Kyuhyun yang sangat lembut itu membuatnya menggila dan memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan sensasi nikmatnya ketika kewanitaannya di sentuh.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya disini. Aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada istriku." Ujar Kyuhyun tenang. Tapi wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kesenangan karena menggoda Sungmin.

"Ahh.. ugh.." Desah Sungmin tak karuan. Kakinya menggeliat resah sehingga pasir-pasir di bawah kakinya sampai tak beraturan.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan melihat wajah terpejam Sungmin yang tampak memerah itu, langsung saja melahap bibirnya, melumatnya lembut. Tapi tangannya masih mengelus menggoda bibir kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Mmmmhhh..AKHMMM!" Tangan Sungmin duga, Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang Sungmin. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"Wajahmu memerah sayang.. Aigoo.." Kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Akh~ Akh.." Suara desahan Sungmin semakin keras di telinga Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun menusuk titik paling sensitive di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

"AHH! KYU CUKUPHHH~!" Teriak Sungmin tidak kuat.

"Cukup? Tapi tubuhnya tidak menginginkannya. Biarkan aku menuntaskan semuanya." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif di telinga Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia terus saja mendesah dan menggeliat resah.

"Astaga! Kyuniehhhh.."

GREB!

Kyuhyun menarik jarinya keluar dari lubang kewanitaan Sungmin dan langsung memeluk tubuh bergetar Sungmin dengan erat. Sepertinya orgasme ini membuat tubuh istrinya lemas dan lelah.

"Hhhh.. hhhh.. hhh.." Deru nafas hangat Sungmin menerpa di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan nafas hangat penuh gairah itu.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali saja.."

**SRET!  
**  
Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh lemas Sungmin ala bridal style menuju Villa mereka.

**-oOo-  
**  
Setelah mandi dan berganti baju santai, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menonton TV saja. Sungmin sudah tidur barusan, tentunya setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri. Kyuhyun kembali mengulum senyum saat tadi menggoda Sungmin. Istrinya tampak pasrah dalam kungkungannya.

"Hhh~ Aku baru bisa menyentuhnya seperti itu." Bisiknya lirih pada diri sendiri. "Tapi.. Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai dia mau ku sentuh lebih dalam"

**DRTT  
DRTT  
**  
Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya di sampingnya. Ia ambil ponsel itu dan melihat IDnya.

**'Umma Calling'  
**  
PIP

"Umma.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

**'Kyu.. Kau ada dimana sekaang?'** Tanya seorang Yeoja paruh baya di seberang sana.

"Aku ada di Villa pribadi, ada apa Umma?"

**'Uhh, apa kau disana bersamanya? Dia baik-baik saja?**' Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Yang pastinya tidak akan di lihat oleh orang yang tengah menelfonnya. "Dia baik, dia sedang tidur setelah aku kerjai tadi." Kekeh Kyuhyun.

**'Kau mengerjainya? Dasar! Jaga dia dengan baik. Umma dan Appa akan segera pulang untuk datang ke acara resepsi pernikahan kalian'  
**  
"Pasti Umma.. Datanglah. Tapi.."

**'Eum..'  
**  
"Berjanjilah kau harus menutupinya terlebih dahulu, setelah aku selesai dengan semuanya. Aku akan memberitahunya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin dia bingung. Bisakah Umma?"

**'Aku berjanji Kyu, jaga dia baik-baik'  
**  
"Arra, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja bersamaku"

**'Terima kasih Kyu, Umma tutup dulu ya. Sampai jumpa'  
**  
"Ne Umma."

PIP

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia memijit keningnya lembut. Rasanya sulit sekali menghadapi ini.

'Sungmin harus terus di jaga, masih ada satu orang yang mengicar kematiannya'

**-oOo-  
**

"HAE! jangan meninggalkanku seperti itu dong!" Teriak Eunhyuk kesal. Lalu memukul keras punggung Donghae.

"Ya chagy, kau ini kenapa menjadi lamban sekali. Berlarilah yang cepat. Kau ingin sehat atau tidak." Seru Donghae sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. Ya, HaeHyuk sedang berolahraga di pagi hari.

"Hhh.. Tapi aku cakep babo! Ugh!" Jawab Eunhyuk sembari menekan perutnya.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk khawatir dan langsung memeluknya. "Kau..Kau kenapa Hyuki?!" Tanya Donghae panik.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya kesakitan. "Ha..hae.. Ugh.."

"Hyuki! Kau kenapa?! Apa yang sakit?! Jawab aku!" Seru Donghae lebih kencang.

"Aku.. Aku.."

**TAK!  
**  
"YA!" Donghae mengelus dahinya yang di jitak keras oleh Eunhyuk. "Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Seru Donghae tak terima.

"Babo Hae! Itu hukumanmu karena kau sudah berani meninggalkanku. Huhh!" Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih meringis kesakitan. Sedetik kemudian ia memasang wajah memelas dan berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Hyuki-ah! Mianhae chagyaaaaaaa.."

Donghae terus berlari tanpa melihat ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Sehingga..

BRUK!  
PYAR!

Eunhyuk yang mendengar suara barang pecah langsung menoleh kebelakang.

Tepat dimana Donghae tengah membungkuk minta maaf pada seorang Namja paruh baya. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal, pasti Donghae membuat masalah lagi dengan kecerobohannya yang tidak ketulungan itu.

"Ouh, maafkan aku tuan. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu barusan. Mianhae." Sesal Donghae seraya mengumpulkan obat-obatan yang jatuh berantakan.

Namja paruh baya itu hanya diam menatap obat-obatan yang jatuh itu miris. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Tidak apa nak, aku bisa membelinya lagi." Jawabnya lirih. Ia menepuk sekilas pundak Donghae.

"Hae!" Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae lalu ikut membungkuk meminta maaf pada Namja paruh baya itu. "Maafkan suamiku tuan..." Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget melihat sekilas wajah Namja paruh baya itu. Tapi belum sempat Eunhyuk berbicara. Namja paruh baya itu segera berlari meninggalkan HaeHyuk.

Donghae yang melihat gelagat Eunhyuk yang tengah bingung itu langsung memeluknya. "Chagiyaaa, mianhae."

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. "Jangan kau lakukan lagi, dasar ceroboh." Umpat Eunhyuk setelah itu meninggalkan Donghae sendiri lagi di sana.

Donghae melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang akhir-akhir ini memang sering marah-marah.

"Apa dia... Hamil?

**-oOo-  
**

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama Sungmin. Setelah menonton TV dan sedikit menghibur diri. Akhirnya ia kelelahan juga dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

"Aku ingin memeluk istriku.." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya pelan di samping Sungmin yang masih terlelap. Ia angkat sedikit kepala Sungmin dengan hati-hati, takut kalau istrinya bangun. Kemudian ia letakkan di lengannya dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin lembut.

"Seperti ini.. Sungguh sangat nyaman." Gumamnya, setelah itu terlelap ke alam mimpi.

**- **  
Sungmin mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua matanya pelan. Ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin semakin memeluk leher Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Uhhh.." Desah Sungmin kedinginan. Kyuhyun yang merasakan gerakan halus di pelukannya itu kemudian membuka matanya sedikit.

"Kau kedinginan sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun, suaranya masih serak. "Angin malam memang menakutkan." Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang sempat melorot sampai pinggang Sungmin lalu menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin yang kedinginan dan memeluknya erat.

"Tidurlah lagi yah.. Besok pagi kita harus siap-siap pulang." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Tapi Sungmin tetap diam. Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut.

**-oOo-  
**Next Day

Kyuhyun mempersiapkan mobil di bagasi. Ia menunggu Sungmin yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya.

Tap..Tap

Terdengar derap langkah kaki mungil Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum melihat istrinya sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Sudah selesai.. Kajja!" Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil dan menghela Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

**-  
**Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin melalui ekor matanya. "Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang bingung saja." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Bingung? Bingung kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun, suaranya berubah khawatir.

"Tidak Kyu, kenapa kau selalu seperti itu sih." Sungut Sungmin kesal. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun selalu mengira dia sakit. Padahal dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya khawatir. Apa tidak boleh?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar kecewa.

Sungmin menunduk. "Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk melarangmu menghawatirkanku Kyu. Hanya saja.." Sungmin tampak bingung menjawabnya. Ia memilih melihat pemandangan danau di sekitar jalan.

"Hanya apa? Aku suamimu sekarang Cho Sungmin, dan aku berhak atas apapun tentangmu."

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya pelan. Ucapan Kyuhyun mengandung kepossesivan.

"Biarkan aku terbiasa denganmu Kyu." Lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. "Aku tau, semua ini serba tiba-tiba. Aku mengerti sayang.."

Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya kala mendengar panggilan sayang dari Kyuhyun. Panggilan itu membuatnya semakin terpuruk.  
**.**

TBC

**Cuma sekedar mau kasih tau aja. Kalau saya pendatang baru di FFn. Dan juga masih baru dalam menulis. Jadi chingu maklumi sedikit aja saya yang masih di bawah rata-rata. Kkk**

**Juga, saya gak bisa buat Chap panjang-panjang chingu. Mianhae kalau gk nyaman… dan juga TYPO yang bertebaran sangat BANYAK.. hoho**

**Dan juga.. Makasih yang udah mau Review di chap sebelumnya ^^ saya udah baca semua Review chingudeul dengan baik dan senang. ^^**

**Masih pantaskan Fanfic ini di lanjutkan?**

**Jujur, saya pesimis gitu.. hehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Presented By Kang Dong Jae~**

**Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**Happy Reading Joyer…**

.

.

Sungmin memandang Mansion keluarga Cho 'lagi'. Ia sudah kembali ke Mansion ini lagi. Tapi bedanya, sekarang dia sudah menjadi Nyonya Cho di sini. Sungguh menakjubkan.

GREB

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang. Lalu ia menghelanya masuk kedalam Mansion. Semua pelayan membungkuk hormat menyambut kedua majikannya.

"Selamat datang kembali Tuan dan Nyonya. Kamar sudah saya siapkan." Ucap salah satu Maid pada KyuMin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu kembali menghela Sungmin untuk masuk kekamar pribadi mereka.

**-oOo-**

Setelah mandi, Sungmin mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur. Kyuhyun bilang, kalau Sungmin sebaiknya tidur saja lagi. Beristirahat supaya tidak kelelahan. Tapi Sungmin sempat menolak karena memang ia tidak mengantuk. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap memaksa. Jadi, terpaksa Sungmin menurutinya.

"Istirahatlah dulu sebentar.." Kyuhyun berucap setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia masih memakai bathrope.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak akan tidur, hanya rebahan saja." Sungmin merebahkan tubuh mungilnya lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Cuaca di luar sangat dingin, jadi lebih rapatkan selimutmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat gelagat Sungmin yang semakin merapatkan selimut tebalnya

'Yeopo..' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengganti Bathropenya dengan baju piyama seperti Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak tidur, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuka laptop dan melihat dokumen tentang pembangunan Hotel di Seoul.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun-Suaminya sangat tampan kalau memakai piyama begitu. Sungguh mempesona. Beruntung sekali ia bisa menikah dan di cintai oleh Kyuhyun. Beruntung sekali.

Tapi...

Kenyataan kalau dirinya hanya memanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan uangnya saja, itu sudah membuatnya langsung down dan merasa tidak pantas untuk di cintai sosok tampan itu. Merasa kalau dirinya memang harus pergi.

"Apa kau sedang memandangku?"

Sungmin langsung terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, membuat lamunannya berhenti. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang laptopnya, ia tahu kalau sejak tadi Sungmin memandangnya dari belakang. Sangat ketara, karena ia bisa melihat dari laptopnya yang sengaja kyuhyun putar kameranya.

"Aku.. Aku ingin tidur saja.." Sungmin gelagapan dan langsung membalikkan badannya memunggungi Kyuhyun juga. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli.

"Semakin menggemaskan.." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

**-oOo-**

PRANG!  
PRANG!

Seorang Namja paruh baya menghempaskan dan memecahkan benda-benda di sekitarnya. Ia terlihat marah besar dan kesal.

"Brengsek! Ternyata anak itu hebat juga. Tidak aku sangka." Namja paruh baya itu berkilat marah lalu mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api. Sebuah pistol.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bermain-main denganmu dulu sayang, setelah itu pistol ini akan menembus jantungmu." Namja paruh baya itu tertawa setan, kemudian ia mengambil sebotol alkohol dan langsung meneguknya cepat tanpa sisa.

"Salahmu sendiri menjadi anak mereka, jadi aku terpaksa akan membuatmu menderita.. Tunggu saja besok." Gumamnya penuh tekad dan dendam. Seringai tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan. Ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Sentuhannya sangat nyaman sekali. Sungmin tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Dia tersenyum yeobo, manis sekali." Ucap seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Dia mirip sepertimu, sangat cantik dan manis. Aku merindukannya." Ucap lagi seorang Namja paruh baya, menatap wajah tertidur Sungmin dengan pandangan rindu dan kasih sayang.

CEKLEK

"Umma.. Appa.." Panggil Kyuhyun dari balik pintu.

Yang di panggil Umma dan Appa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kyu.. "

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan, takut mengganggu tidur lelap Sungmin. Ia mendekat ke arah Umma dan Appa 'nya'. Tersenyum lembut kala melihat wajah terlelap Sungmin.

"Kapan Umma dan Appa datang? Aku tidak tahu." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Appa dan Umma sudah sampai setengah jam yang lalu." Jawab sang Appa.

"Iya, kami langsung datang kekamar Sungmin. Tapi sayangnya dia masih tidur." Jawab Sang Umma.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Mungkin dia kelelahan Umma, tapi nanti juga pasti bangun."

"Eumm~" Sungmin bergumam kecil sembari bergerak gelisah. Sontak ketiga orang yang ada di dekatnya menatapnya intens.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa sayang?" Bisiknya lirih. Ia usap lembut dahi Sungmin, bermaksud memberikan ketenangan. Sedangkan Yeoja paruh baya yang berada di sisi lainnya beralih menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Umma.. Hiks.." Air mata keluar dari sudut mata Sungmin. Ia masih menggeliat resah.

"Ssshhh~ Umma ada disini sayang.. Tenanglah." Bisik Yeoja paruh baya itu di telinga kanan Sungmin. Seketika itu juga Sungmin tenang dan tidak menggeliatkan tubuhnya lagi. Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Dia mengigau Kyu? Apa dia sedang sakit?" Tanya sang Umma khawatir, tangannya masih menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak Umma, mungkin dia rindu dengan wanita itu." Jawab Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sang Umma mengangguk mengerti, tapi ada raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Sungmin merindukan orang lain.

Sang Suami mengelus pundak istrinya. "Kau tenang saja yeobo, dia hanya tau wanita itu adalah Ummanya. Jangan sedih ne.."

"Ne.."

"Umma.. Appa, sebaiknya kita keluar, biarkan Sungmin istirahat dulu. Nanti malam dia akan begadang." Ujar Kyuhyun. Appa dan Umma 'nya' mengangguk dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yeoja paruh baya itu mencium kening Sungmin lembut. Bergantian dengan Kyuhyun dan Namja paruh baya itu.

**=oOo=  
**

**PUKUL 16.00  
**

Hari semakin sore. Tapi tidak menyulutkan Kyuhyun untuk menginstrubsi para pegawainnya untuk menatap dekorasi untuk acara resepsi pernikahannya dengan Sungmin malam nanti. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat betapa megahnya suasana rumahnya.

"Sangat mewah eoh? Aku kalau jadi Sungmin pasti akan langsung pingsan." Donghae tertawa seraya merangkul pundak Donghae. Ia juga sempat terkagum-kagum melihat betapa mewahnya tempat itu.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. "Itulah tujuanku, membuatnya pingsan."

"Apa?" Donghae tertawa lepas bersama Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun setelah acara tertawa bersama itu berhenti.

"Hmmm.."

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan rencana kita? Maaf aku tidak menghubungimu lagi kemarin." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu asyik bersama istrimu itu." Ejek Donghae.

"Aku minta maaf Hyung, kalau tidak begitu rencanaku tidak akan berhasil."

"Rencana apa?" Donghae tampak kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun barusan. Apa yang Kyuhyun rencanakan? Pikir Donghae.

"Hanya aku dan kedua orang tuaku yang boleh tahu."

"Aishh!"

**-oOo-**

Eunhyuk tampak memasuki kamar Sungmin. Ia melihat kekanan dan kekiri. Seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya kala melihat siluet seorang Yeoja yang tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang.

"Apa dia masih tidur? Kuat sekali dia." Gumam Eunhyuk sembari menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Ini kan sudah hampir mulai, apa dia tidak tahu." Eunhyuk melangkah menghampiri Sungmin dan sedikit mengguncang bahunya.

"Min, ayo bangun." Bisik Eunhyuk.

Sungmin bergeming dan terus tertidur di alam mimpinya.

"Ish~ Kau tidak rindu padaku apa?" Seru Eunhyuk lirih, tapi senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Min-

"Ehh, kau siapa?"

Eunhyuk berjingkat kaget dan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Ia tampak mengerutkan dahinya kala melihat wajah Yeoja paruh baya itu.

'Wajahnya tampak tidak asing?' Gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Nugu? Ahjumma sendiri siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk balik.

Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Aku adalah- Ahh, nanti saja ku beritahu. Siapa namamu nak?" Tanya Yeoja paruh baya itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak boleh gegabah memberitahu siapa dirinya. Kyuhyun mengingatkannya waktu itu.

"Eunhyuk imnida ahjumma.." Jawab Eunhyuk sembari membungkuk sopan.

"Eunhyuk?" Tanya Yeoja paruh baya itu kaget.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Tampak heran dengan raut wajah Yeoja di depannya itu.

"Uhukk~"

Terdengar suara batuk dari atas ranjang. Sontak Eunhyuk dan Yeoja paruh baya itu mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa Min?" Tanya Eunhyuk panik dan segera mengambil segelas air minum di meja kecil dekat ranjang.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Yeoja paruh baya itu tidak kalah cemasnya lalu membantu Sungmin untuk duduk.

Sungmin menggeleng, ia masih setengah sadar.

"Minum ini.." Eunhyuk menyodorkan gelas itu ke bibir Sungmin.

"Mmmmh.. Gomawo Hyuki.." Lirih Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu meletakkan kembali gelas itu di meja.

Yeoja paruh baya itu mengusap sisa air di bibir Sungmin. Sungmin terkesiap, seketika menoleh dan menatap wajah Yeoja paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sungmin lirih. Matanya masih sayu karena baru bangun tidur.

Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum. Lalu mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut. "Gwaenchanayo?" Tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk, matanya menatap mata Yeoja di di hadapannya sendu. Rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah cantik di hadapannya, meskipun sudah berumur setengah abad. Pelukannya juga hangat dan menenangkan.

TOK..TOK..TOK

Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya. "Biar aku bukakan dulu." Ujarnya. Dan dibalas anggukan dari Sungmin.

CEKLEK

"Sungmin sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun dari luar. Eunhyuk mengangguk. Lalu membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun tersenyum kala melihat Umma 'nya' memeluk Sungmin. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau sangat lelah yah, sampai lama tidurnya." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Kyu, aku fikir aku tidak perlu tidur lagi. Tapi ternyata aku malah keblabasan sampai sore begini." Sesal Sungmin. Yeoja paruh baya di sampingnya hanya tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, cepat mandi sana. Kau harus bersiap-siap." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengecup dahi Sungmin."

"Persiapan apa? Jangan bilang kalau.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun curiga.

"Hari ini pesta besar kita, jadi cepatlah mandi dan berdandanlah yang sangat cantik untukku, biar Umma dan Eunhyuk yang membantumu."

"Umma?" Sungmin kaget.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Perkenalkan ini Umma kita, namanya Lee Teuk."

Sungmin menatap LeeTeuk sayu. "Umma? Umma Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Aku Umma-mu juga sayang.." Leeteuk mengecup pipi Sungmin lembut lalu memeluknya. Sungmin balas memeluk Leeteuk. Ia tersenyum lembut, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Umma 'mertua'nya. Umma Kyuhyun masih cantik. Pikir Sungmin.

"Maaf kalau Umma baru datang kemari." Sesal Leeteuk.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Gwaenchana Umma, Kyuhyun juga terlalu tiba-tiba menikahiku."

Leeteuk mengelus surai rambut Sungmin. "Kau sangat cantik nak. Betapa beruntungnya aku menjadi Umma-mu." Ujar Leeteuk sendu. Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Leeteuk yang menurutnya sangat menyentuh hatinya. Tapi Sungmin masih merasa, ia tidak pantas di cintai begitu dalam seperti ini. Di cintai Kyuhyun dan begitu juga Ummanya.

"Lebih baik cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap Min, ini sudah hampir malam." Suara Eunhyuk menginstrupsi obrolan KyuMinTeuk.

"Ah, cepat nak. Umma sudah siapkan air hangat untukmu." Leeteuk segera menghela Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan bersiap-siap Umma. Aku keluar dulu sayang.." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut. Sungmin tersenyum menanggapinya. Astaga, Kyuhyun betapa kau tidak tahu wajah Sungmin memerah menahan malu karena kau menciumnya di depan Umma dan Eunhyuk.

"Kajja.." Seru Eunhyuk dan segera menarik Sungmin ke kamar mandi bersama sang Umma.

**-oOo-**

Seorang Namja paruh baya berdiri di depan gerbang Mansion Cho. Ia memakai jas mahal dan pakaian resmi. Tampak senyum seringai di wajahnya.

"Sangat mewah.. Wahh.." Gumamnya lirih, tapi ada nada mengejek disana. Dengan langkah pasti ia memasuki kembali mobilnya dan melenggang masuk kesana. Tidak ada yang curiga, karena semua yang datang ke acara resepsi pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin kebanyakan pembisnis kaya.

**-  
**Resepsi pernikahan sangat mewah. Kyuhyun memang menyiapkan semua ini untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat yang sederhana, semua harus serba istimewa.

"Wahh.. Kau sangat cantik Min, aku saja kalah." Puji Eunhyuk sembari merangkul pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Biasa saja Hyuki, kau juga manis dan cantik kok." Puji Sungmin juga. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Min, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Bisik Eunhyuk lirih.

Sungmin berdehem. "Apa?"

"Aku- Bagaimana yah, tapi kau janji jangan mengatakan hal ini pada Hae. Aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya nanti." Ujar Eunhyuk lagi.

"Apa Hyuk? Aku janji."

"Aku hamil.." Bisik Eunhyuk.

"OH!" Sungmin berjingkat kaget.

Eunhyuk merangkul pundak Sungmin lagi. "Ssst.. Jangan berteriak begitu, nanti kedengaran Kyuhyun dan Hae."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Kau itu aneh tahu." Ejek Sungmin.

"Aneh? Aku tidak anek kok." Sela Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan pada Donghae, kenapa kepadaku?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak tahu, aku hanya percaya padamu dan juga Hae. Entah kenapa aku ingin bercerita banyak padamu."

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk lembut. "Kita bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik."

Eunhyuk mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Sayang.." Bisik Kyuhyun dari belakang. Dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin mesra.

"Oppss, aku harus pergi. Daaa.." Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat kemesraan KyuMin dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sangat serasi itu.

"Bagaimana dengan suasana disini? Kau nyaman?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Sedikit kurang nyaman Kyu, maaf aku memang terlalu tidak suka keramaian." Sesal Sungmin.

"Heii.. Aku tidak masalah sayang, justru aku malah memikirkanmu." Kyuhyun kecup bahu Sungmin mesra. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak ingin berkenalan lebih dekat dengan Appa dan Umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan mereka Kyu, mereka kan orang tuamu."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kajja.." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan berjalan ke tengah acara pesta.

Mereka tidak tahu, seseorang di sudut tempat mereka berdua tadi tengah menguping pembicaraan KyuMin. Ia tersenyum sinis dan mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Apa kau akan selamat kalau peluru ini menembus jantungmu.." Lirihnya penuh amarah. Ia segera beranjak dari persembunyiannya. Tapi terhenti dan kembali bersembunyi ketika melihat petugas ke amanan berdiri disana.

"Shit! Tunggu nanti anakku tersayang, kau akan mati di depan Suamimu yang kaya itu." Ia tertawa penuh dendam lalu kembali memasukkan pistolnya lagi di saku jasnya.

**-oOo-  
**  
Leeteuk tersenyum kala Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mendekatinya. "Ouh, anak Umma cantik sekali. Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini heum?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut sembari merangkul pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku senang Umma, dan terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi."

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Oh iya, ini adalah Appamu. Namanya Kangin. Kanginie kemarilah.." Kangin tersenyum. Ia mendekati Sungmin dan segera memeluknya erat. Seakan merindukannya. Sungmin balas tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Appa merindukanmu." Kangin mengelus surai rambut Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum, tapi didalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Kenapa dirinya yang di rindukan? Kenapa bukan Kyuhyun? Bahkan ia baru bertemu dengan kedua 'mertua'nya ini. Kenapa seakan-akan mereka adalah orang tuanya.

"Aku sangat baik Appa, terima kasih." Jawab Sungmin lembut.

"Kau sangat serasi berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun. Appa do'akan semoga kalian bisa hidup bahagia sampai maut memisahkan kalian." Ujar Kangin menasehati. Ia kembali mengelus pundak Sungmin lembut.

"Tentu Appa, Appa bisa mengandalkanku nanti." Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin lalu mencium kening Yeoja manis itu penuh kasih.

Sungmin tersenyum sedih dalam hatinya. Keluarga Cho sangat baik padanya. Ia di terima dengan baik di sini. Perasaan bersalah pun kembali menghampiri perasaan Sungmin, membuatnya ingin menangis lagi.. dan lagi. Tapi ia berusaha untuk meredam tangisnya. Sungmin tidak ingin membuat semua orang di sini curiga padanya. Menangispun tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang membelit perasaannya. Malah akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan terfikir terus.

Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum kearahnya. Kyuhyun sangat tampan dan menawan, semua Wanita pasti terpikat pada ketampanannya. Tapi sayangnya, hanya dia Yeoja yang beruntung menjadi milik Kyuhyun sebagai Istri. Ia merasa terlalu di istimewakan di rumah ini.

"Jangan hanya diam. Lebih baik kita berdansa saja." Bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa Kyu, bagaimana ini?" Sungmin tampak mengeryit bingung.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu menghela Sungmin untuk turun ke tengah. Disana semua mata melihat kemesraan KyuMin. Sungmin menunduk malu ketika semua mata mengarah ke arahnya dan Kyuhyun. Tatapan mereka ada yang kagum, iri. Membuatnya takut untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hei~ Angkat dagumu sayang, jangan sembunyikan wajah cantikmu pada mereka." Bisik Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin. Sungmin seketika itu juga mengangkat dagunya dan memilih menatap wajah Kyuhyun -Suaminya- wajah Kyuhyun sangat menenangkan.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah depan. Tampak Yoo Jin sang pelayan pribadi tersenyum dan menyuruh seorang pemutar music untuk memutar music dansa yang sangat romantis.  
**.  
. **  
Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk mendekat ke tubuhnya. tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Sungmin lembut, lalu meletakkan tangan kanan Sungmin ke pundaknya. Tangan kananya mengangkat tangan kiri Sungmin dan mereka berdansa berdua. Semua orang yang berada disana mengikuti KyuMin berdansa. Suasana romantispun tercipta di sana. Semua pasangan tampak mesra dengan di bumbui music klasik yang indah.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin, kau adalah milikku." Bisik Kyuhyun mesra di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum sedih.

'Gomapta Kyuhyun-ah, aku juga mencintaimu'

**-oOo-**

Namja paruh baya itu menatap KyuMin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Marah, kesal, bercampur jadi satu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sebelah tanganya mengambil sebuah pistol yang sengaja ia taruh di saku jasnya tadi. Ia tersenyum licik. Ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakan rencananya.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin tersenyum senang, ia memeluk Kyuhyun. "Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan Kyu, gomawo." Bisik Sungmin. Sekarang mereka tengah bediri di dekat meja makanan.

"Iya sayang, aku juga senang."

Sungmin berdehem pelan. "Kyu sepertinya aku haus, aku ambil minuman dulu yah." Izin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tunggu disini sayang.."

Sungmin mengangguk dan langsung melenggang pergi ke tempak meja minuman. Sendirian.

.  
Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya gusar. Sungmin lama sekali. Karena khawatir, akhirnya ia menyusul ke tempat meja minuman yang ada berada agak jauh dari meja makan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ternyata Sungmin lama karena tengah berbicara dengan Eunhyuk. Astaga, Kyuhyun terlalu berfikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Sedetik kemudian ia terbelalak kaget. Bukan apa, ia melihat seorang Namja paruh baya tengan menodongkan pistol tempat ke arah Sungmin berdiri.

"SUNGMIN!" 

**DOR!**

.

**TBC**

**Duhh.. maafkan saya kalau saya bawa chap pendek Chingu. Tapi udah cepet kan Updatenya?**

**Hehe~**

**Maaf juga TYPO masih BANYAK.**

**Chingudeul pada pinter nebak nih, jadinya saya sudah tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa-apa. Kkk**

**Ada yang mau bertanya seputar epep gaje ini? Bakal saya jawab di chap 9 nanti chingu.. Soalnya aku juga merasa epepnya kurang gimana gitu, jelek banget. Tapi.. saya tidak akan berhenti untuk berterima kasih sama Chingudeul yang udah nyempetin Review.. Saya sangat tersannjung dengan semangat yang Chingudeul berikan pada author baru seperti saya ini #Nangis..**

**Gomaptaaaaa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Mau tanya lagi nih.. FF ini rencananya gk sampai KyuMin punya beby. Tapi kalau chingudeul ada yang minta sampai punya beby, bakal saya lanjutin terus.. ^^**

**Konfliknya gk akan berhenti sampai disitu aja, rencana aku mau tambahin konflik lagi. Mungkin FF ini sampai 20 chap kali yah.. **

**Y udah segitu aja cuap-cuap tak penting saya.. hehe**

**Di tunggu reviewnya lagi chingu. Semakin bertambah Review, semakin cepat update. ^^**

**Gomaptaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'

KyuMin Fanfiction

Presented By Kang Dong Jae~

Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, Alur cepat.

Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash

.

Chapter 9

Rat : T+

.

Happy Reading Joyer…

**=0o0=**

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum kala melihat mangsangya semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menunggu waktu, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menembakkan peluru ini ke tubuh Yeoja mungil itu. Ia tersenyum menyeringai, matanya menyiratkan kebencian begitu kuat pada Yeoja mungil itu.

"Kematianmu adalah kebahagiaan istriku.."

CTAK

Namja paruh baya itu siap menembakkan pelurunya tepat ke arah jantung Yeoja mungil di sana. Ia semakin menyeringai kejam, peluru ini akan membuatnya mati.

DOR!  
**.**

.  
GREB!

"AKH!"

Sungmin terkesiap karena tiba-tiba saja dirinya di peluk oleh Kyuhyun. "Kyuhh~"

"Mi..minghh" Gumam Kyuhyun lirih, ia merasa sakit di bagian pundaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, bukan Sungminnya yang tertembak, tapi dirinya. Sungmin tidak boleh terluka.

Suara teriakan menyadarkan Sungmin yang masih bingung dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia perlahan melepas pelukan Kyuhyun, dan langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat darah di pundak Kyuhyun sangat banyak.

"Kyuu.. Hiks.."

BRUK!

Kyuhyun terjatuh di dalam pelukan Sungmin. Sungmin menangis dan segera memeluk Kyuhyun yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Suara riyuh dan keributan tak luput di acara ini. Semua tamu undangan berlari keluar rumah karena mendengar suara tembakan.

Kangin, Leeteuk dan Donghae berlari gusar kearah KyuMin. Sedangkan Eunhyuk berlari mendekati Sungmin yang tengah menangis memeluk Kyuhyun yang hampir pingsan.

"Kyu! Ireona!" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun sembari menangis.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut, menghapus air mata itu. "Jangan.. Menangis, aku tidak apa." Jawab Kyuhyun tersendat-sendat. Rasa sakit di bahunya sangat menyakitkan, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya menahan perih dan sakit itu.

"Hiks.. Kyu.."

"Min tenanglah.. Hae! Cepat bawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit!" Teriak Eunhyuk cepat saat Donghae melangkah tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

Kangin dan Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh lemah Kyuhyun untuk di bawa ke mobil. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk mengangkat tubuh lemas Sungmin yang tampak masih bergetar hebat karena melihat darah Kyuhyun di tangannya.

"Sebaiknya istirahat saja, biar aku yang kerumah sakit." Lirih Eunhyuk lembut. Ia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Sungmin yang kacau.

Leeteuk mengusap dahi Sungmin sayang. Menatap wajah pucat Sungmin khawatir. "Tiduran saja ya, Umma tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Bisik Leeteuk cemas.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Ikut.. Aku.. Ikut Umma.."

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan. "Arraseo, tetap berpegangan pada Umma ne."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh dan berjalan keluar Mansion menuju rumah sakit.

-oOo-

"Brengsek! Gagal semua rencanaku. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini." Namja paruh baya yang menjadi pelaku penembakan itu segera bergegas keluar Mansion yang masih di penuhi keributan itu. Ia meletakkan pistolnya ke saku jasnya lagi. Namja paruh baya ini sangat licik. Ia pandai menerobos keamanan di tempat ketat seperti Mansion ini.

-oOo-

Ruangan itu tampak sepi sunyi. Semua orang berdiam diri sembari melirik cemas ke arah pintu UGD di depan mereka. Perlahan keheningan itu pudar ketika suara isak tangis kecil dari bibir Sungmin terdengar. Leeteuk yang sejak tadi memeluknya hanya bisa mengelus punggung dan pundak Sungmin lembut, membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

"Ssstt, uljima." Bisik Leeteuk. Tapi Sungmin terus saja menangis. Ia takut, sangat takut kalau Kyuhyun kenapa-kenapa. Seharusnya aku saja yang tertembak. Pikir Sungmin. Ia semakin merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun terlalu berharga.

"Hiks.."

Kangin mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di sampingnya menggantikan Eunhyuk yang sudah berpindah tempat di samping Donghae.

"Uljimma chagy, Kyuhyun pasti akan selamat." Kangin mengelus surai rambut Sungmin lalu mengecupnya lembut.

Sungmin merasa damai melingkupinya saat kedua 'mertua'nya itu memeluknya lembut, menenangkannya seperti ia adalah 'anak' mereka sendiri. Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati, dan berterima kasih sudah diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan pelukan hangat 'orang tua'.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, segera saja Sungmin melepas pelukan Leeteuk dan Kangin dan melangkah sedikit terhuyung untuk menemui dokter. Leeteuk yang sejak tadi sudah merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin langsung saja menahan bahu Yeoja mungil itu.

"Kyuhyun bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin lirih.

Dokter itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin. "Dia tidak apa, lukanya tidak sampai membuatnya kritis. Pasien masih tertidur karena obat bius, dia harus istirahat total malam ini." Jelasnya perlahan.

Semua yang ada di sana bernafas lega mendengar berita itu. Termasuk Sungmin yang tidak bisa membendung tangisnya karena perasaan lega. Kyuhyun tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Apa kami sudah bisa menjenguknya dok?" Tanya Kangin.

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Boleh Tuan, tapi saya mohon untuk tidak berisik. Karena pasien memang butuh ketenangan."

Kangin mengangguk.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu, selamat malam." Dokter itu melenggang pergi.  
**.  
. **

.

.  
"Ahjussi, mungkin sebaiknya aku dan Eunhyuk pulang dulu. Besok kami akan menjenguk Kyuhyun." Ujar Donghae pada Kangin.

Kangin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih Donghae-ya."

Donghae mengangguk lalu mengucapkan selamat malam dan menghela Eunhyuk untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kangin beralih menatap pintu ruang UGD itu lalu masuk kedalam. Leeteuk dan Sungmin sudah masuk duluan barusan.

-oOo-

Sungmin mengelus dahi Kyuhyun lembut, sesekali air matanya menetes dari kedua mata indahnya. Ia tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun tertidur dengan wajah pucat seperti itu. Tidak setelah apa yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya.

Leeteuk memeluk bahu Sungmin lalu mengecup lembut surai rambut Sungmin lembut. "Istirahat yah, kau tampak pucat sekali sayang." Bisik Leeteuk lembut. Tapi Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Ia ingin tetap berada di samping Kyuhyun sampai namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu bangun.

"Benar nak, istirahat ne. Wajahmu benar-benar pucat. Kyuhyun hanya tertidur, dia pasti akan bangun nanti." Kangin juga mengusap bahu Sungmin. Sebagai 'Appa' ia pasti tidak tega melihat 'anak'nya kacau dan pucat seperti ini. Sungmin masih tetap kekeuh dan menggeleng pelan. Tidak mau menuruti kata kedua 'mertua'nya.

"Permisi.."

Leeteuk dan Kangin segera menoleh ke belakang, di sana ada dua orang suster yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Tuan Cho akan di pindahkan ke kamar VVIP."

Kangin mengangguk. "Silahkan.." Kangin segera menarik bahu Sungmin lembut untuk berdiri, karena ranjang Kyuhyun akan di pindahkan.

SRET

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit limbung saat akan berjalan melangkah, membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk menahan tubuhnya. "Aishh! Sudah Umma bilang kan untuk istirahat, dasar anak nakal." Marah Leeteuk. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Jadinya hanya suara kemarahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud memarahi Sungmin.

"Kanginnie sebaikanya kau gendong Minnie saja."

Kangin mengangguk, ia segera menggendong Sungmin. Meskipun agak susah payah, tapi ia tidak apa. Kangin menatap cemas wajah pucat Sungmin.

"Kau dari dulu memang keras kepala anakku." Lirih Kangin. Tapi suaranya masih terdengar pelan di telinga Sungmin, meskipun hanya dengungan samar saja.

**...  
**

Karena tidak ingin memisahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Leeteuk meminta suster untuk menaruh ranjang baru di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kangin letakkan dengan perlahan." Ujar Leeteuk pada Kangin. Kangin mengangguk dan merebahkan lembut tubuh tertidur Sungmin di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Setelah itu, Leeteuk menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin sampai sedada. Ia kecup lembut dahi Sungmin, begitu juga dengan Kangin.

"Dia masih sama seperti dulu kanginnie, tampak lemah." Ujar Leeteuk lirih sembari mengusap dahi Sungmin penuh sayang.

"Kapan kita akan memberitahunya tentang siapa kita?" Lanjut Leeteuk sedih.

Kangin mengusap bahu Leeteuk. "Biar Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya sayang, sekarang kau juga harus beristirahat. Kau ingin mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin eumm?"

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Arraseo, tapi aku mau tidur di sofa saja. Aku tidak ingin jauh dari anakku." Bisik Leeteuk. Kangin mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum.

"Segera istirahat."

-oOo-

Sungmin mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua matanya pelan, sesekali memejamkan kedua matanya lagi kala sinar matahari sedikit menyela penglihatannya. Ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di pipinya, kemudian ia bukan lagi pelan matanya dan melihat seorang namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"Kyuhh.." Lirih Sungmin.

"Heii~ yang sakit kan aku, kenapa kau yang tertidur pulas?" Kekeh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku khawatir sekali, aku memang selalu begini Kyu." Bela Sungmin.

"Aku tahu.." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tidurlah kembali kalau kau masih pusing." Titah Kyuhyun lembut sembari mengusap dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng lalu berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maafkan aku Kyu, seharusnya aku yang tertem-

"Ssttt~ Aku tidak ingin istriku terluka lagi, biarkan aku yang menampung semua." Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap wajah sayu Sungmin penuh sayang. Sungmin menatap lengan kiri Kyuhyun yang di balut perban. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang, luka itu pastinya sangat sakit.

"Sakit yah.." Bisik Sungmin lirih, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Memang, tapi akan lebih sakit kalau aku yang melihatmu sampai tertembak." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut. "Kau harus tahu satu hal. Bahwa aku, Cho Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri. Mengerti."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun sudah berapa kali mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tapi Sungmin tidak berani menjawab pernyataan cinta itu. Ia masih berfikir kalau dirinya tidak pantas di cintai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Heii.."

Sungmin mendongak, mata foxynya menatap langsung mata tajam Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Kyu.. Hiks.. Mianhae.. Hiks." Isakan Sungmin terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia peluk sang istri dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia usap lembut punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya sebisa mungkin.

"Uljimma.." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Tapi Sungmin masih terus menangis karenanya.

-oOo-

**Seminggu kemudian..**

Setelah di izinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun langsung bekerja di kantornya. Bukan apa, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya ini sebagai direktur utama di Cho Corporation. Ia tidak bisa melalaikan tugas begitu saja, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu Donghae yang sudah menghandle pekerjaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah baikan? Astaga! siapa yang sudah berani berbuat kekacauan di acara pentingmu, dia tidak boleh lepas." Donghae menggigit bibirnya sembari menatap Kyuhyun gusar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Dia tidak akan bisa lepas hyung, tenang saja." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Sshh.. Apa kau tidak curiga Kyu? Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam mansion padahal di luar penjagaan sangat ketat. Itu aneh sekali, seharusnya orang-orang seperti itu sudah ketahuan, karena di periksa oleh pengawal. Iya kan?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun intens, menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merapikan dokumennya, kemudian beralih menatap Donghae dan tersenyum seperti menyeringai, dan Donghae tidak merasa.

"Orang yang licik, harus menghadapi orang yang lebih licik."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kalau merasa dirinya pintar, maka dia adalah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu masih ada orang yang lebih pintar darinya." Setelah berucap yang menurut Donghae sulit di pahami, Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih termenung memikirkan jawaban atas pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan, atau jawaban.

"Kyuhyun memang menakutkan.." Gumamnya pelan.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah mobil yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Di dalam mobil itu sudah ada yang menunggunya, seorang lelaki yang memakai baju coklat dengan celana jeansnya, memakai sebuah kacamata hitam.

"Apa kau sudah menyelidikinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Sudah tuan.

Tapi sepertinya dia tidak takut sama sekali." Jawab lelaki itu datar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Kapan dia akan muncul lagi untuk membuat masalah dengan istriku?"

"Saya belum tahu tuan, tapi kemungkinan dia akan berusaha untuk melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi."

"Awasi dia terus, jangan sampai lengah. Tapi.. biarkan saja dia melakukan sesuka hatinya terlebih dahulu. Biar aku yang akan membereskan semuanya nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Saya mengerti tuan." Lelaki itu membungkukan kepalanya lalu keluar dari mobil.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia tengah berfikir keras. Ia usap dagunya dengan telunjuk tangannya. Lalu sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

-oOo-

Sungmin dan Leeteuk tengah berkutat dengan masakan mereka. Hari ini, hari minggu Leeteuk mengajak Sungmin untuk memasak banyak untuk Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Karena para Pria itu sedang bekerja pagi ini, saat pulang nanti kedua Wanita manis itu akan menyambut para suami dengan hangat dan menyajikan makanan yang sangat enak di atas meja makan. Pasti meyenangkan sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan jangjamyeonnya? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Leeteuk sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin yang masih berkutat dengan mie hitam itu.

"Belum umma, tinggal sedikit lagi sudah selesai." Jawab Sungmin.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara memasak sup dagingnya.

"Mereka pasti akan senang sekali." Kekeh Leeteuk. Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Ne umma, para suami pasti akan senang kalau saat mereka pulang dari kantor, dia rumah sudah banyak makanan." Kekeh Sungmin kemudian.

"Apa kau bahagian bersama Kyuhyun chagy?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan memberi bumbu pada mienya. "Aku bahagia umma." Lirihnya sendu. Sungmin tidak bisa mengatakan tidak, karena dia memang cukup bahagia hidup bersama Kyuhyun. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya sangat terpukul, ia merasa sangat sakit saat melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang tergeletak lemah di rumah sakit. Sehingga membuatnya juga melemah, ia memang sejak kecil seperti itu. Akan ikut sakit kalau orang yang ia sayangi juga sakit. Ya, Sungmin sudah menyadari itu. Kyuhyun.. adalah salah satu hal yang masuk dalam kategori yang ia sayangi dan ...

"Kau mencintainya?" Tanya Leeteuk memecah lamunan Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Membuat senyum Leeteuk mengembang penuh haru.

"Berarti sebentar lagi umma akan punya cucu." Seru Leeteuk senang. Wajahnya penuh kebahagiaan. Sungmin melihatnya, kemudian ia juga tersenyum lembut.

**'Bahkan Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya menyentuhku'** Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di mansionnya tepat sore hari. Di waktu yang sama juga, mobil kangin datang. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Kangin yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Appa.." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau juga baru sampai. Tepat sekali." Kangin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan berjalan bersamanya masuk kedalam mansion.  
**.  
-oOo-  
.**  
"Ahh, kalian sudah pulang? Cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Aku dan Sungmin sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan baju santai." Ujar Leeteuk seraya menata makanan di meja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berkutat dengan minuman.

SRET

"Eh? Kyuu." Sungmin terkaget saat sebuah lengan memeluk perutnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

"Mau kubantu nyonya cho?" Goda Kyuhyun seraya mencium pundak Sungmin mesra.

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan saat Kyuhyun menggodanya. Tapi, tangannya terus berkutat menuangkan jus di gelas.

"Tidak perlu Kyu, sebaiknya kau cepat keatas dan mandi. Setelah itu kita makan bersama." Tungkas Sungmin kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun berdecak pelan saat kesenangannya di ganggu. "Aku tidak mau, berikan aku satu kecupan mesra dulu baru aku mau mandi. Ayo cepat istriku!" Rengek Kyuhyun seraya kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin, membuat Sungmin sedikit limbung di buatnya.

"Ish~ Aku sedang sibuk, sudah sana cepat mandi Kyu." Usir Sungmin.

"Arraseo, tapi nanti malam aku tidak jamin kalau kau selamat." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif di telinga Sungmin, sedikit meniupnya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang mulai mengembangkan senyumannya.

-oOo-

Setelah acara makan malam selesai. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk masuk ke perpustakaan khusus milik Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kita kemari Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun mengambil satu buah buku, seperti album foto. Lalu kembali berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan menariknya untuk duduk di sofa yang berada disana.

"Kau ingin melihat-lihat fotoku? Sangat menggemaskan loh." Canda Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

Sungmin mengambil alih album foto di tangan Kyuhyun lalu membukanya satu persatu. Di lihatnya foto Kyuhyun saat bayi, sekitar berumur 2 bulan.

"Lucu sekali, tampan." Puji Sungmin tanpa sadar. Lalu tangannya beralih membuka lembar kedua. Disana foto-foto Kyuhyun masih balita, sekitar sekitar umur 6 tahun.

"Aku sangat menggemaskan bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk lagi. "Benar."

Kyuhyun beralih menatap wajah Sungmin sendu. Istrinya tampak sangat cantik kalau di lihat dari dekat. Sungguh, Kyuhyun beruntung bisa memiliki gadis di hadapannya ini. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Sungmin menatap bingung akan foto di hadapannya. Sebuah foto yang memotret dua anak kecil berumur 7 tahun. Saling melempar senyum bahagia. Anak kecil yang ia ketahui Namja itu merangkul erat pundak Yeoja kecil di sampingnya.

"Manis sekali mereka, ini siapa Kyu? Apa saudaramu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan beralih menatap foto di pangkuan Sungmin dengan bingung. "Yang mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yang ini.." Tunjuk Sungmin tepat pada foto seorang gadis kecil yang tampak sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Bukankah anak itu sangat lucu min?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Eum, lucu sekali bahkan pipinya sangat gembul." Kekeh Sungmin, matanya beralih melihat foto-foto lain, yang semua hampir sama. Foto dua anak kecil tadi.

"Kenapa banyak sekali fotomu denganya?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu yah?" Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa pelan lalu beralih menatap wajah tampan suaminya. "Cemburu? Kau aneh sekali, masa aku cemburu dengan anak ini, dasar!" Umpat Sungmin seraya tersenyum mengejek.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Bisa saja bukan?" Kekeuh Kyuhyun.

"Sudah hentikan! Aku tidak cemburu dengan anak kecil, bisa saja dia adalah saudaramu kan."

"Dia bukan saudaraku min." Elak Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Dia calon istriku.."

Sungmin terdiam. Calon istri? Tapi..

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah bingung Sungmin. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya semakin lengket dengan Sungmin, kedua tangannya mengambil album foto itu dan menaruhnya di meja belakang Sungmin. "Dia sudah memiliki hatiku sejak dulu." Kyuhyun berbisik seraya mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat pancaran mata Sungmin menunjukkan sebuah kesedihan. Apa Sungmin sedih karena ucapan Kyuhyun barusan?

"Dia satu-satunya, gadis kecil yang ingin aku miliki. Kau tahu, waktu itu dia di dekati oleh anak laki-laki lain, tapi dengan tega aku memukul anak itu dan mengancamnya agar tidak mendekati gadis milikku." Kyuhyun tertawa sebentar sebelum kembali menatap mata Sungmin intens, berusaha meresapi pancaran mata itu.

"Tapi dia meninggalakanku begitu saja.." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Meninggalkanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia menghilang entah kemana, aku sangat sedih waktu itu. Meskipun masih sangat kecil, tapi pikiranku sudah dewasa bukan?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau serius Kyu?"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong. Tapi..

Sungmin mendongak, menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun yang seakan siap menghujam tubuhnya.

"Tapi sekarang.. Dia ada di hadapanku.."

CUP~

Kyuhyun kecup lembut kedua belah bibir Sungmin, meresapi kelembutan bibir ranum itu. Kyuhyun tidak mampu berfikir lagi, otaknya sudah di penuhi rasa ingin memiliki Sungmin. Sangat, Sungmin adalah satu-satunya Wanita yang ia cintai. Satu-satunya..  
**.  
. **

**-oOo-**

.  
"Eunggh~" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat payudara, sebelah tangan Kyuhyun meremas payudara kanan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya mampu mendongak dan meremas kuat rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhh~ Se..benhhtar.." Sungmin mencoba mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar berhenti menghisap payudaranya. Padahal tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas karena perlakuan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak boleh menyentuhnya lebih dalam dulu. Sungmin masih belum siap, apalagi dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

SRET!

"Wae?" Protes Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Sungmin berusaha menetralkan nafasnya dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Aku, maafkan aku Kyu. Aku belum siap"

Kyuhyun menatap sendu wajah merah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, Sungmin memang masih belum bisa menerimanya. Sedetik kemudian matanya kembali menatap intens dada Sungmin yang masih terekpose di depannya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terulur untuk meremas payudara itu lagi. Tanpa ada penolakan dari Sungmin, dengan lembut Kyuhyun remas kembali payudara sintal istrinya.

"Eunghh.. Kyuhh~" Desah Sungmin lirih. Ia refleks memejamkan kedua matanya kala tangan lihai Kyuhyun memanjakan tubuh sensitive miliknya.

"Aku mengerti sayang.. Aku tidak akan berbuat lebih dari ini padamu sebelum kau mau." Ujar Kyuhyun datar, tapi tangannya masih terus meremas lembut payudara Sungmin, seakan menyiksa Yeoja mungil itu.

"Akh~" Sungmin menggeliat resah kala jemari Kyuhyun mencubit putingnya yang semakin menegang.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu, kau tenang saja. Kapanpun kau datang, aku akan siap menyambutmu dengan tangan hangatku yang terbuka lebar hanya untukmu saja." Kyuhyun kecup sekilas puting Sungmin yang tampak memerah dan menengang. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. 

Sungmin menegang kalau ia sentuh. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin sangat ingin di sentuh. Tapi, ternyata ego mampu mengalahkan sang istri ternyata.

"Kita.. Kita kembali saja.. hhhh.. kekamar." Ujar Sungmin terbata-bata. Dan dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengangkat tubuh lemas Sungmin yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa. Bajunya masih tersingkap di leher, dan Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk membenahi baju Sungmin. Biarkan saja, toh Sungmin tidak keberatan bukan.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin lembut di atas ranjang mereka. Tapi setelah itu Sungmin duduk dari rebahannya dan bersiap untuk turun dari atas ranjang. Tapi sebelum menginjak lantai, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu memeluknya dari belakang sembari mengusap lembut perut Sungmin yang halus.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat kala merasakan usapan jari Kyuhyun semakin intens di kulit perutnya. Ia juga tidak menyadari kalau sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang lain melepaskan baju Sungmin hingga terlepas sempurna dari tubuh mulusnya. Dan akhirnya, Sungmin topless di dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana heum?" Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif. Tapi tangannya masih intens mengelus perut Sungmin.

"A..aku ingin mengambil pakaian."

"Tidak boleh.." Seru Kyuhyun melarang.

"Waehh.. Akh! Kyuhh hentikan!" Sungmin langsung terkesiap saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menelusup masuk ke dalam celana longgarnya dengan mudah dan mengusap pelan kewanitaannya.

"Ming~" Desah Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. "Biarkan aku menyentuhmu.." Bisiknya sebelum benar-benar menanggalkan pakaian terakhir Sungmin. Dan Sungmin..

"Berhenti!"  
**.**

.  
TBC

**Maaf udah bawa chapter jelek lagi T.T**

**Maaf agak telat updatenya, musibah tidak ada yang tahu yah.. hiks.. Kedua ortu lagi sakit, jadi aku bertugas merawat alhamdullilah udah sembuh ^^ #CurcolDikit**

**Buat yang Tanya di kotak review di chap kemarin, semua pertanyaan hamper sama semua chingu, jadi saya singkat aja deh #SokPenting~ kk**

**Jawaban :: Karena udah terjawab siapa ortu Ming, jadi saya gk perlu sebutin lagi yah, karena udah ketahuan. Hehe. Terus soal kenapa Ming bias pisah sama KangTeuk itu nanti pasti ada flasbacknya, di tunggu aja ya. Terus saya juga sudah baca salah satu komenan reader kalau FF ini di tambahin konflik bakal panjang banget kayak kereta api. Dan pasti konfliknya itu. Okee~ gk akan saya tambahin konflik, jadinya epep gaje nan abal ini gk sampai kayak gerbong kereta. Kkk. Selanjutnya, ehemm.. yang saya bilang mau sampai punya beby atau enggak, itu saya bakal sampai punya beby ajah, tapi karena konfliknya masih belom selesai, jadinya beby ketunda karena KyuMin pun belum siap encean permirsaaaaa. Haha~**

**SEgitu aja deh, gomawo yah udah mau Review. Ternyata Reviewnya beneran nambah. Heehhe, gomawo ne udah nyempetin ninggalin jejak. ^^**

**Apa FF ini masuk kategori Rate M?**

**Review? Saya akan lanjutkan FFnya ^^**

**Masihkah adakah pembacanya?**

**SEE U :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Presented By Kang Dong Jae~**

**Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, Alur cepat, penulisan berantakan, feel tidak kena, bahasa amburadul, GaJe, dsb kesalahan di fanfic saya ini T.T**

**a/n :: eum~ chingudeul jangan minta ence sama saya yah, saya masih polos dan belum berani buat sama sekali. Terus, makasih buat yang sudah review fanfic jelek ini, saya sangat berterima kasih karena chingudeul sudah mau review meskipun fanfic ini sangat rendah kualitasnya T.T saya tak tahu, saya rasa ini fanfic jelek banget saya mengakui. Sama yang udah baca bolehkah minta REVIEWnya lagi? Meskipun hanya beberapa kalimat saja itu sudah membuat saya senang. Dari pada diem habis baca gitu.. T.T maaf kalau typo masih ada ajah XD**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**Rat : T**

**.**

**Happy Reading Joyer…**

**=0o0=**

"Berhenti!" Teriak Sungmin keras seraya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kebelakang. Sungmin refleks menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan menatap Kyuhyun setengah marah.

Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya menatap ke arah lain dengan pandangan sedih. Sungmin belum mau di sentuh olehnya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu kenapa Sungmin tidak mau di sentuh olehnya. Dan Kyuhyun bisa memaklumi itu.

Sungmin menunduk sedih. "Maaf.." Ujarnya lirih tapi masih didengar jelas oleh telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin intens. "Kenapa kau tidak mau aku sentuh?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun.

"Aku..Aku-

"Belum siap?" Potong Kyuhyun cepat. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin yang masih menggenggam erat selimut di dadanya. Meskipun tidak tampak bergetar, tapi Sungmin merasa was-was dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya sebentar lagi.

CUP~

Kyuhyun kecup lembut kening Sungmin lama. Tangan kanannya meremas lembut tangan kiri Sungmin yang menggenggam erat selimut sehingga terlepas.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan kecupan ringan itu. Baginya, perlakuan Kyuhyun yang lembut seperti ini lebih membuatnya bergetar.

Kyuhyun beralih menyentuh mata Sungmin dengan bibirnya, kemudian hidungnya, pipinya dan yang terakhir... Kyuhyun sempat berhenti saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sungmin.

"Bibir ini sudah menjadi milikku.." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih, sangat lirih. Tapi ada nada seksual di sana. Membuat tubuh Sungmin mereman seketika. "Ini juga milikku.." Tangan kanan Kyuhyun beralih mengusap bahu putih nan halus milik Sungmin. Ia usap lembut bahu itu lalu perlahan turun ke dadanya. Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun sayu, ia merasa Kyuhyun sedang ingin membuatnya melakukan 'itu'. Tapi...

SRET

"Bisakah.. Bisakah kita tidur saja Kyuhyun-ah?" Bisik Sungmin seraya menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari dadanya, membuat usapan itu tidak berlanjut sampai selesai.

"Tidak bisa.." Tolak Kyuhyun tegas. Matanya menatap tajam mata foxy Sungmin. Seakan ingin menghujamnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Karena aku ingin menyentuhmu.." Jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah lirih.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya pelan. Matanya memanas dan ingin menangis sekarang juga. Sungmin tidak bisa melakukannya, pikirannya masih di penuhi rasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Begitu gampangnya dia menjadi kekasih seorang Kyuhyun dan berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan. 

Itu terasa mudah dan sulit di percaya oleh Sungmin.

"Hiks.." Lolos sudah isakan itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa bersalahnya. Terlalu berat, ingin sekali ia pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan berlari keluar mansion untuk menenangkan pikiran dan perasaannya.

"Uljimma.." Kyuhyun usap air mata menyakitkan itu dari pipi Sungmin. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Sungmin menggeleng kasar, kemudian ia menangis keras. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Sssttt~ Uljimma chagy, maafkan aku." Dipeluknya erat tubuh bergetar Sungmin, di usapnya lembut punggung polos istrinya.

"Hikss..."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

**-oOo-  
**

**NEXT DAY  
**  
Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut pakaian santai, ia mengusap rambutnya yang tampak masih basah dengan handuk kecil. Setelahnya ia berjalan ke arah ranjang dimana Sungmin masih tidur dengan tubuh yang masih polos di balik selimut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengusap pipi Sungmin untuk membangunkannya.

"Sayang, ayo bangun." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan, sedikit merespon bisikan Kyuhyun, tapi setelahnya kembali tertidur pulas lagi.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Kalau kau tidak mau bangun maka aku akan-

TOK  
TOK  
TOK

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin cepat turun! Umma sudah siapkan sarapan untuk kalian." Teriak Leeteuk dari luar kamar. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, kemudian beranjak untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya.

CEKLEK

"Umma.." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun yah? Mana Minnie?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya bermaksud untuk memperlihatkan kalau Sungmin masih tertidur pulas. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Cepat bangunkan dia Kyu, ini sudah hampir siang."

"Tidak bisa Umma, kalau aku membuka selimutnya maka yang terjadi adalah kekacauan. Aku turun dulu." Kyuhyun segera berlari kecil menuruni tangga meninggalkan Leeteuk yang termenung memikirkan maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudnya?" Leeteuk mengedikan bahunya tanda tak mau tahu, lalu berjalan ke arah Sungmin.

"Nak, ayo bangun." Leeteuk berbisik pelan sembari mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Ngantuk~" Igau Sungmin pelan. Membuat Leeteuk terkekeh kecil.

"Ayo! Biarkan umma yang membantumu."

Leeteuk membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh polos Sungmin. Dan..

SRET!

"Omona! Kau telanjang nak? Astaga!" Leeteuk kaget, sangat kaget melihat tubuh polos Sungmin. Leeteuk berfikir keras. Apa semalam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melakukan 'itu'

Sedetik kemudian Leeteuk tersenyum senang dan mulai membangunkan Sungmin lagi.

**-oOo-  
**

Kyuhyun melirik kearah jam dinding di ruang makan. Ia mendesah kecil seraya menyantap makanannya. Menunggu Sungmin? Iya, Kyuhyun sedang menunggu Sungmin. Kenapa istrinya itu belum keluar kamar. Apa masih tidur?

"Kyu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanya Kangin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Kangin. Lalu mendesah pelan. "Kita biarkan saja orang itu berkeliaran appa, nanti biar aku yang mengurusnya." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

Kangin mengangguk. "Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Minnie, ingin sekali aku membawanya ke jepang." Ujarnya sendu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Appa tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja dalam perlindunganku." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan sang Appa.

Kangin mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu. Kapan kau akan memberitahu minnie tentang siapa kami Kyu?"

"Mungkin hari ini aku akan mengatakannya." Ujar Kyuhyun.  
**.**

. 

Leeteuk dan Sungmin turun dari atas tangga. Menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Kangin yang tengah tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Sudah bangun princess?" Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum malu. Lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Anak appa manis sekali." Puji Kangin kemudian.

"Sudah, jangan membuatnya seperti daging rebus." Sahut Leeteuk.

Kemudian mereka berempat tertawa bersama.

DRTT  
DRTT  
DRTT

Suara dering ponsel terdengar dari saku baju Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa ada telfon langsung meronggoh saku bajunya dan melihat ID di ponselnya.

DEG!

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Membuat ketiga orang yang ada disana mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

Sungmin menggeleng sembari tersenyum pada Leeteuk. "Umma aku mengangkat telfon dulu." Sungmin segera berdiri dari duduknya dan ingin melangkah pergi, tapi cekalan di lengannya membuatnya harus terduduk kembali di kursinya.

"Angkat saja disini." Suara bass Kyuhyun begitu tegas. Membuat Sungmin gugup da takut. "Angkat.." Perintahnya.

Sungmin segera memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya.

KLIK

"Yeoboseyo?" Sahut Sungmin.

**'Kenapa kau belum datang kerumah Lee Sungmin?'** Suara berat dari seberang telfon sana membuat jantung Sungmin merasa gugup.

"Eum~ Maaf hyuki, aku akan datang kesana." Sungmin berbicara dengan spontan.

**'Haha, apa kau sedang bersama keluarga barumu?'**

Sungmin mengangguk meskipun tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang diseberang sana.

"Hyuki, aku akan kesana tenang saja."

**'Bawa uang yang aku minta, datang jam sembilan pagi tepat'**

Suaranya terdengar mengancam dan kejam.

KLIK

"Eunhyuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kyu, aku akan kerumah Eunhyuk hari ini. Bolehkah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh, biar shin yang akan mengantarmu."

Sungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum senang.

"Mau umma temani?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Leeteuk. Kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak perlu umma, aku bisa kesana sendiri kok."

"Baiklah, umma akan tetap dirumah saja."

"Sudah, sekarang kita lanjutkan sarapan pagi kita yang tertunda." Sahut Kangin.

**-oOo-  
**

Sungmin menyuruh Shin untuk berhenti di depan pagar mansion Lee. Kemudian Sungmin turun dari mobil.

"Shin, aku bisa masuk sendiri. Kau pulanglah." Ujar Sungmin.

"Tapi nyonya, biarkan saya mengantar sampai depan rumah tuan Lee."

Sungmin menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak perlu, cepatlah pulang." Perintah Sungmin.

Dengan perasaan tidak enak. Akhirnya Shin mengangguk mengiyakan dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin didepan pintu pagar mansion Lee.  
**.**

.

.  


TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Appa.." Panggil Sungmin sedikit keras.

CEKLEK

Karena tidak ada yang menyahut sedikitpun. Akhirnya dengan gelisah Sungmin membuka pintu rumah sederhana itu. "Appa.. Umma.." Panggil Sungmin lirih.

"Uhukk.." Terdengar suara batuk dari dalam kamar. Sungmin mengenali suara itu. Suara Ummanya.

Dengan perasaan senang karena akan segera bertemu dengan sang Umma, Sungmin akhirnya membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Umma.." Panggil Sungmin sendu. Di lihatnya seorang Yeoja paruh baya tertidur sembari menatapnya penuh rindu.

"Umma.. Hiks.." Sungmin berlari dan segera memeluk Ibunya yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang kecil itu. Sungmin tidak mampu membendung lagi perasaan rindunya. Beberapa bulan tidak bertemu sangatlah membuatnya sedih.

"M..min.." Lirih Ibunya.

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah sang Ibu, mengecup sayang dahinya yang sedikit berkerut.

"Umma gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne.."

Sungmin mengelus lembut pipi Ibu'nya' dan kembali mengecup sayang pipinya.

"Maafkan minnie umma, baru datang." Sesal Sungmin sembari mengusap air matanya.

Ibu'nya' menggeleng lemah. "Ti..dak..apahh.."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan memeluk Ibunya sayang.

SRET!

"Ohh.." Sungmin tertarik kebelakang dengan keras oleh seorang namja paruh baya yang ia ketahui adalah Ayah tirinya.

"Appa.." Sungmin meringis sakit saat lengannya diremas kuat oleh Ayah tirinya.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Tanya Ayah tirinya dengan nada kejam.

"Appa.. lepasshh.. Appo." Teriak Sungmin kesakitan.

"..Hen..henti..kan yun..hh." Lirih kecil sang Ibu.

Ayah tirinya tidak menghiraukan suara istrinya dan malah mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin kedinding.

"Akh!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Ayah tirinya dengan nada sakartik.

Sungmin menunduk. Mata Ayah tirinya sangat menusuk dan tajam. Bahkan lebih tajam dari yang pernah ia lihat. "A..ku sudah membawa uangnya.. Appa aku.."

Senyum mengejek terpampang jelas di wajah Namja paruh baya itu. "Uang itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi untukku." Suaranya tampak menajam. Membuat Sungmin sedikit takut.

"Maksud appa apa?"

"Aku ingin sekali mengatakan satu hal padamu nak." Namja paruh baya itu mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menimang-nimangnya di tangan.

Sungmin melirik Ayah tirinya takut.

"Aku rasa, saat aku menyuruhmu untuk mencari orang kaya, aku berharap kau mendapatkan pria bejat yang akan selalu menyiksamu. Tapi ternyata aku salah.." Namja paruh baya itu berhenti sejenak sembari memutar-mutar pisto di tangannya. Dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Ternyata keluargamu lebih pintar daripada yang aku kira. Sumaimu bahkan lebih tidak aku duga." Suara kebencian keluar dari mulut Namja itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." Sungmin menunduk seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Wajah Ayah tirinya sangat menakutkan dan ia takut itu. Apalagi pistol itu seperti mengacung kearahnya dan siap menembaknya.

BRAK..

Sungmin berjengkit kaget saat suara hantaman kursi mengarah kedinding tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku menculikmu hanya untuk membalaskan dendamku, aku ingin membuat anak satu-satunya keluarga Lee hancur."

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar pernyataan dari orang yang ia anggap sebagai Ayah tirinya itu. Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Ayah tirinya dengan air mata telah menggenang di matanya. Sedangkan Yeoja paruh baya yang masih terbaring lemas di ranjang itu hanya menangis tanpa suara, ia menggeleng pelan kearah Suaminya.

"Tapi aku masih berbaik hati padamu kan sayang. Aku merawatmu dengan baik bukan? Tentu saja, itu hanya proses untukku. Tapi ternyata aku salah besar. Seharusnya aku membunuhmu saja waktu itu."

Air mata Sungmin jatuh. Ia tidak kuat mendengar perkataan Ayah tirinya itu.

"Ja..jadi.." Suara Sungmin bergetar.

"Kesalahan terbesarku adalah, kenapa aku tidak melihat dulu siapa pria yang berhasil kau pikat. Ouh~ Ternyata suamimu cukup jenius."

"K..kyu.."

"Dan apa kau tidak sadar kalau kedua orang yang kau anggap sebagai mertuamu itu adalah... orang tua kandungmu sendiri."

DEG!

Suara tawa keras menggema di kamar kecil itu. Melihat wajah bingung Sungmin sangat membuatnya senang. Apalagi membuat tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat.

"Apa kau senang sudah mengetahui yang sesungguhnya? Aku bukan appa tirimu dan apalagi dia.." Tunjuk Namja paruh baya itu pada istrinya.

"Dia bukan Umma kandungmu.."

DEG!

Sungmin menagis tanpa suara. Ia menggeleng kuat seray berpengangan pada dinding. Tubuhnya ingin merosot kebawah dan menangis keras.

"Hiks.."

"Dan kau tahu siapa yang menembak suamimu saat di pesta megahmu itu?" Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Namja dihadapannya dengan pandangan sakit.

"Aku.. Aku yang sudah menembaknya, sebenarnya yang menjadi sasarannya adalah kau, tapi suamimu yang pintar itu sudah lebih dulu mengacaukannya. Dasar sial!"

"Hiks.. Ke..na..pa kau tega.. " Sungmin menangis tergugu.

"Kau ingin tahu anak manis?" Tanya Namja paruh baya itu lembut tapi kejam. "Karena aku membenci appamu." Namja itu kemudian mengacungkan pistolnya tepat ke arah jantung Sungmin.

"Dan satu hal lagi.. Hari ini adalah hari kematianmu.."

DOR!

**-oOo-  
**

Kyuhyun mendesah gusar, Eunhyuk bilang tadi Sungmin tidak kesana sama sekali. Bahkan menelfonnya pun tidak. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya kuat, ia sangat marah sekarang. Sungmin mengulangi perbuatannya lagi. Padahal istrinya itu sudah berjanji bukan.

"Kyu.." Kangin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati raut cemas di wajah mertuanya itu.

"Appa.. Anak buahku sedang mencari Sungmin. Appa tenang saja." Ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan.

Kangin mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak curiga dengan siapa tadi pagi Sungmin berbicara di telfon?" Tanya Kangin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku fikir dia benar Eunhyuk, tapi ternyata bukan. Eunhyuk tadi menelfon kalau dia ingin menemui Sungmin. Aku fikir.. Aishh!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya gusar. Kepanikannya membuat fikirannya ling lung.

Kemudian Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, membuat Kangin cemas. "Kenapa kyu?"

"Apa.. Astaga appa! Aku tahu siapa yang menelfon sungmin tadi." Dengan kalut Kyuhyun menghubungi nomor Andy, pengawai pribadinya.

KLIK

'Tuan..'

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

**'Saya sedang menuju tempat dimana orang itu tinggal tuan, tunggu sebentar saya akan turun dari mobil'  
**  
"Lihat apa sungmin ada disana? Cepat!"

'Saya sudah berada di depan pintu belakang rumahnya tuan tapi- 

**DOR!  
**

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar suara seperti tembakan itu. Kyuhyun mengenggam erat ponselnya. "Itu.. itu seperti suara tembakan."

**'Benar tuan, saya sedang berusaha memeriksanya'**

"Aku juga akan kesana andy." Kyuhyun berlari cepat menuju mobilnya, tapi tetap memasang telfon itu.

Kangin yang melihat wajah Kyuhyun tampak gusar dan gelisah segera mengikutinya tapi memakai mobil lain.

"Kangin-ah!" Leeteuk berlari menghampiri Kangin dengan tergesa-gesa. "Aku ikut, aku mohon."

Kangin mengangguk. "Kajja!"

-oOo-

Kyuhyun menahan perasaan cemasnya, ia masih berbicara dengan Andy yang berada di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?!" Tanya Kyuhyun keras.

**'Sial! Pintunya di kunci kuat tuan, dan sangat sulit untuk membukanya.'**

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya, ia tidak memikirkan apapun selain keselamatan Sungmin. Sejak tadi ia sangat was-was. Saat Eunhyuk menelfonnya tadi tepat satu jam saat Sungmin keluar rumah di antar oleh Shin, ia sangat kaget mendengarnya kalau Sungmin tidak datang kesana. Tapi Shin bilang kalau Sungmin memintanya untuk berhenti di depan pagar mansion Lee saja.

"Brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau sampai menyakiti istriku." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan penuh kemarahan.

**-oOo-  
**  
Namja paruh baya itu terkesiap, begitu juga Sungmin. Air matanya menetes lebih banyak kala melihat darah mengucur deras di dada Yeoja paruh baya itu.

"UMMA!" Teriak Sungmin dan langsung mendekap tubuh yang semakin melemah itu. "Umma, kenapa.. Hiks.." Sungmin menangkup dada Yeoja paruh baya itu kuat, menahan agar darahnya berhenti keluar.

"M..min.. Maaf..maafkan umma.."

Sungmin menangis keras, ia tidak menyangka kalau Ibunya yang tertembak karena melindunginya. "..Hiks.."

Sedangkan Namja yang menjadi pelaku penembakan itu melemas seketika, melihat istrinya terkulai tak berdaya di pelukan Sungmin, ia meneteskan air matanya. Tangannya sudah kotor.. Istrinya terbunuh oleh kedua tangannya sendiri.

"..Jongie.." Lirihnya. Ia menudukkan kepalanya kuat. Menangis.

"Hiks.. Umma.. Ireona.." Isak Sungmin pelan.

Mendengar suara isakan Sungmin, perlahan Namja paruh baya itu berdiri tegak dan menatap nanar istrinya sebentar setelahnya menatap kosong ke arah pistolnya.

"Istriku sudah mati.." Lirihnya pelan penuh kesakitan.

"Maka kau juga harus mati.." Namja paruh baya itu menatap berang ke arah Sungmin yang masih menangis. 

Sungmin menatap wajah Namja paruh baya itu penuh kesakitan. "Apa kau akan membunuhku?" Tanya Sungmin.

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum mengejek. "Kau ingin kutembak? Tanpa kau suruhpun aku juga akan melakukannya!" Teriaknya marah.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dari tubuh lemah Yeoja paruh baya itu, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Apa motifmu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!" Seru Sungmin marah.

Namja paruh baya itu tertawa. "Kau ingin tau anakku sayang.."

"Aku bukan anakmu!"

"Ohh, hebat sekali kau sekarang yah. Sudah berani melawanku!" Namja paruh baya itu menodongkan pistolnya kearah Sungmin dan siap untuk menembaknya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhirmu heum?"

Sungmin menangis terisak. "Aku berharap, kau cepat sadar."

Namja paruh baya itu semakin marah pada Sungmin. Lalu menarik peletuk pistol itu.

"Selamat jalan.."

**DOR!  
DOR!  
**  
"AKH!"  
**.**

.

.  


Kyuhyun kembali terkejut saat sampai di depan rumah sederhana itu. Suara tembakan di dalam rumah itu membuatnya merasa takut. Takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sungminnya.

"SUNGMIN!" Teriak Kyuhyun gusar dan segera berlari untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, tampak Kangin dan Leeteuk sampai disana dan segera berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Kau bisa membuka pintunya." Seru Leeteuk. Ia menatap cemas ke arah kangin. Sedangkan Kangin mengusap lembut punggung sang istri.

"Pintunya terkunci rapat.. Aishh.. Biar aku dobrak."

Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu itu keras beberapa kali sampai pintu itu berhasil terbuka dan segera saja mereka masuk kedalam.  
**.**

.

Sungmin memegang perutnya yang tertembak. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya pelan, nafasnya semakin tersendat-sendat.

BRUK!

Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh, ia tidak bisa berfikir apapun kali ini. Yang ada dibenaknya adalah.

"K..kyu.."

Andy yang berada disana meremas rambutnya kuat. Ia terlambat, sangat terlambat. Ia baru menembak tubuh Namja paruh baya yang sudah terkapar tak bernyawa itu setelah Sungmin tertembak dulu.

BRAK!

"SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak melihat darah begitu banyak disana. Di lihatnya tubuh sang istri yang terkulai lemas dengan perut yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"SUNGMIN!" Teriakan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tersadar cepat dan langsung menghampiri tubuh yang hampir tak sadarkan diri itu dan memeluknya.

"..Aku mohon bertahanlah sayang.." Bisik Kyuhyun berurai air mata. Tangannya ikut menekan perut Sungmin yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Kyuhh~" Panggil Sungmin lirih. Seperti bisikan.

Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin. "Kau akan selamat.."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut menatap wajah cemas Kyuhyun. "A..aku.. men..cin..taimu.." Setelah mengatakan cintanya yang begitu tulus. Sungmin langsung terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"MING! IREONA! MING!" Teriak Kyuhyun gusar, dengan perasaan kalut Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh yang semakin lemah itu untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Sedangkan Kangin dan Leetuk masih termenung menatap anak mereka yang tertembak. Leeteuk meremas rambutnya gusar. "Kangin-ah.. Hiks.."

Kangin yang sudah meneteskan air matanya segera memeluk Leeteuk yang tengah terguncang hebat lalu menatap Andy.

"Panggil polisi, dan segera bereskan semua kekacauan ini." Ujar Kangin lemah seraya menatap wajah Namja yang sudah tak bernyawa itu penuh kebencian.

Setelah itu beranjak keluar untuk pergi kerumah sakit.

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya kuat. Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia memandang nara kearah lantai, pemandangan kesakitan Sungmin sangat membuatnya terpukul. Padahal tadi pagi Sungmin masih tersenyum kearahnya.

"..Hiks.." Suara isakan itu akhirnya meluncur dari bibir yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyuman tajam. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia sangat takut kalau Sungmin tidak selamat.

_**Semua akan baik-baik saja..  
Semua akan baik-baik saja..  
Semua akan baik-baik saja..  
**_  
Ucapan itu terus Kyuhyun rapalkan dalam hatinya. Sungmin pasti tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Istrinya yang cantik itu pasti akan selamat.

"Kyuh~"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap wajah Leeteuk. Leeteuk menangis dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Minnie.." Leeteuk menangis terisak-isak, mengingat bagaimana wajah pucat putrinya tadi. Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Leeteuk lembut mencoba menenangkan padahal dia sendiripun tengah kalut dan rapuh.

"Mianhae umma, aku gagal menjaganya." Bisik Kyuhyun sedih.

Leeteuk menggeleng dan segera melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun kesakitan. "Bukan, ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua salah lelaki brengsek itu, Hiks.." Kangin memeluk tubuh Leeteuk dari belakang dengar erat.

"Sudah, kita berdoa saja ne. Jangan menangis lagi." Ujar Kangin seraya mengusap air mata Leeteuk yang terus mengalir.  
**.**

.  


Sudah dua jam lebih dokter belum keluar dari ruangan UGD, membuat semua orang yang ada disana merasa cemas dan khawatir. Kyuhyun menggigit jarinya gusar. Sedangkan Leeteuk setengah tertidur dengan mata sembab di pelukan Kangin. Kangin memejamkan kedua matanya lelah seraya mengelus bahu Leeteuk.

CEKLEK

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat pintu yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi terbuka menampilkan seorang dokter paruh baya. Diikuti KangTeuk di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Dokter itu tampak menghela nafasnya pelan. Kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuhyun dan KangTeuk. "Keadaannya sudah membaik, dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya."

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari Kyuhyun dan KangTeuk.

"Apa.. apa kami bisa melihatnya sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Kami akan memindahkannya terlebih dulu tuan."

Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk. "Silahkan, tempatkan dia di tempak yang baik dan nyaman."

"Baik.."  
**.**

. 

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan dingin Sungmin. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Dokter bilang kalau Sungmin akan tertidur kemungkinan selama dua hari agar beristirahat penuh. Kyuhyun mengelus dahi Sungmin sayang, kemudian tersenyum sedih.

"Seharusnya aku mengikutimu tadi, maafkan aku karena terlambat. Tidurlah yang nyenyak sayang.." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut.

Keadaan Sungmin masih dibilang kurang baik. Karena luka tembakan di perutnya membuatnya cukup kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi semua sudah terkendali, hanya tinggal menunggu Sungmin untuk sembuh saja.

Leeteuk tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah Sungmin. Leeteuk mendekat ke arah ranjang, kemudian mencium dahi Sungmin lembut.

"Dia yeoja yang kuat, meskipun lemah tapi dia tidak ingin kalah dari siapapun." Ujar Leeteuk sendu seraya mengusap surai rambut Sungmin. "Putriku yang malang, seharusnya aku lebih menjagamu waktu itu. Hiks.. " Leeteuk membekap mulutnya meredam isakannya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi orang tua. Sungmin hidup menderita bertahun-tahun karena kelalaiannya sampai berhasil di culik oleh Pria jahat itu.

Kyuhyun menunduk sedih. "Semua sudah berakhir umma. Uljimma.." Lirih Kyuhyun

Leeteuk mengangguk. Lalu kembali mengusap pipi Sungmin. "Jaga dia kyu, umma masih ada urusan dengan yang lain." Ujar Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne.."

Leeteuk segera beranjak dari dalam kamar ruang inap Sungmin dan berjalan kearah Kangin yang sudah menunggunya. Leeteuk menggenggam lengan Kangin seraya menatap seseorang di dalam kamar tempat seseorang terbaring lemah dan dalam kondisi koma.

"Selamatkan adikku…" Lirih Leeteuk pelan.  
**.**

.  


**TBC**

**See U ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'

.

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

Presented By Kang Dong Jae~

Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, Alur cepat, penulisan berantakan, feel tidak kena, bahasa amburadul, GaJe, dsb kesalahan di fanfic saya ini T.T

a/n :: Maaf untuk update yang lama dan lemot. Saya lagi ngedrop ide XD. Disini ada flashback dikit dikitlah. Chap ini juga sedikit maaf yahhh …

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash

.

Chapter 11

Rat : T

.

Happy Reading Joyer…

=0o0=

**FLASHBACK ON ::**

"Minnie! Jangan berlari-lari nak, nanti kau bisa jatuh!" Leeteuk menatap cemas kearah putri satu-satunya itu yang tengah berlari-lari seraya menenteng boneka kesayangannya, boneka Bunny yang lucu.

"Aigoo~ Anak appa aktif sekali eoh?" Kangin tersenyum lembut dan langsung menggendong gemas tubuh mungil Sungmin yang masih berumur 6 tahun itu.

"Appa! Lihat nih, minnie punya bunny becar.." Sungmin menunjukkan boneka kelinci besar itu pada Kangin.

"Eoh.. Apa kau sangat suka sayang?" Tanya Kangin seraya mencubit hidung mancung Sungmin. Sungmin tertawa cekikikan kemudian mengangguk imut membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Appa nanti belikan lagi yah.." Pinta Sungmin bergaya imut.

"Eih.. memangnya boneka bunny punya minnie tidak cukup banyak." Tanya Leeteuk. Kemudian ia juga duduk di lantai yang berkarpet biru itu disebelah Kangin dan menatap wajah polos anaknya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kulang banyak, minnie mau kamar minnie di penuhi boneka bunny. hihihihi." Sungmin kecil tertawa riang seraya mengangkat boneka kelincinya.

"Aigoo~ dasar anak manja." Ejek Leeteuk setelahnya memeluk gemas tubuh mungil Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tertawa semakin keras.

"Sayang.. appa punya hadiah untukmu hari ini."

Sungmin mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua matanya polos. Kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum, meskipun tidak terlalu mengerti maksud Appa-nya.

TING TONG..

"Ahh! Itu dia, kajja.." Kangin segera menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin ke arah teras rumah. Diikuti oleh Leeteuk di belakangnya.

CEKLEK

"TEUKI-AH!"

"OMONA HEENIM!" Kedua Yeoja yang masih cantik itu saling berpelukan erat. Melepas kerinduan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu eoh? Aigoo, kau makin cantik saja heenim." Leeteuk mengusap-usap bahu Heechul lembut.

Heechul tertawa kecil lalu mendorong kecil pundak Leeteuk. "Kau juga, makin cantik. Pantas kangin sangat mencintaimu."

Hankyung tersenyum melihat keakraban istrinya dan Leeteuk. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada sosok anak lelaki kecil di dalam gendongannya.

"Sayang, kau tidak ingin mengucap salam pada ahjussi dan ahjumma?"

Sosok kecil itu tersenyum. "Annyeong haceyo ahjussi, ahjumma.." Ujarnya lirih.

Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan Sungmin kecil mentap sosok anak kecil yang seumuran dengannya itu berbinar.

"Appa dia ciapa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kangin menatap wajah putrinya gemas. "Dia sekarang menjadi sahabatmu sayang, namanya kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun..?" Sungmin tersenyum menatap anak kecil itu. Sedangkan anak kecil itu juga ikut tersenyum menatap wajah manis Sungmin.

**FLASHBACK END ::  
**  
**-oOo-  
**

Kangin mengusap bahu Leeteuk lembut. "Apa kau yakin ingin merawatnya?" Tanya Kangin.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Dia tidak salah kangin-ah. Bukan dia yang salah." Bisik Leeteuk sendu. Ia menatap miris seseorang yang tertidur itu.

"..Hiks.." Leeteuk menangis kecil di dada Kangin. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini.."

Kangin memeluk tubuh bergetar Leeteuk erat. "Gwaenchana, dia akan baik-baik saja. Sungmin juga akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Kangin menenangkan.  
**.**

.

Hari sudah berganti, keadaan Sungmin pun sudah mulai membaik. Tapi ia belum juga sadar dari tidurnya. Khawatir pasti, Kyuhyun mengusap leher Sungmin lembut. Lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengecup bibirmu, benda ini menghalangiku." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk masker oksigen yang terpasang di sebagian hidung dan mulut Sungmin.

"Tapi tidak apa, aku kan masih bisa mengecup yang lain." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil seraya membuka satu persatu kancing baju pasien Sungmin sampai terlepas sempurnya. Di lihatnya tubuh polos istrinya miris, luka tembakan di perutnya di tutupi oleh kain putih, Kyuhyun tidak berani membayangkan, pasti istrinya sangat kesakitan karena luka ini. Luka tembakan ini pasti akan membekas di tubuh dan ingatan Sungmin.  
**.**

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Kyunie cuka boneka bunny tak?" Tanya Sungmin kecil seraya mendekat dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain PSP.

Kyuhyun kecil mem-pause gamenya dan beralih menatap wajah manis Sungmin, kemudian menggeleng. "Kyu lebih suka main ini, ini lebih keyen." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam miliknya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Boneka punya min juga keyen kok, kajja kita main boneka saja kyunie!" Seru Sungmin seraya menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti kemauannya. Tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak mau.

"Min main saja sendili, Kyu main sendili juga." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda nista itu.

Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap punggungnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kyunie menyebalkan! Huhh!" Umpatnya kesal. Lalu berlari menaiki tangga dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang seraya terkikik kecil karena berhasil mengerjai Sungmin.

Sungmin kecil terus melangkah menuju kamar serba pink miliknya. Kemudian ia naik ke atas ranjang besarnya seraya memeluk boneka bunny berukuran besar yang melebihi tubuh kecilnya.

"Cona ayo kita main sendili, kyunie tidak acik. Huh!" Gerutu si kecil Sungmin. Ia menarik-narik telinga boneka bunny yang bernama Cona itu. Ia tidak melihat kalau Kyuhyun kecil sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Min.." Panggil Kyuhyun kecil.

Sungmin kecil menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Kyuhyun kecil yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Sungmin kecil memasang tampang cuek, padahal ia sangat senang melihat Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"Buat apa kecini?" Tanya Sungmin kecil cuek.

Kyuhyun kecil merangkak semakin mendekati Sungmin kecil lalu memeluknya. "Kyunie akan bermain cama minnie, mianhaeyooooo.." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mencium bibir mungil Sungmin. Sungmin kecil hanya tersenyum menerima kecupan itu, meskipun tidak mengerti kenapa di kecup seperti itu.

"Aigoo.. Aigoo.. Kyunie mesum eoh.." Heechul yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat putranya mencium bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kecil menyengir. "Hehehehehe." Kekehnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin kecil hanya bisa mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua bola matanya lucu, tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan mesum Kyuhyun padanya.

"Aigoo.. Aku harus memberitahu Leeteuk dan Kangin kalau nanti kalian harus menikah. Astaga! Kyuhyunie benar-benar mesum." Heechul segera mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas, membuat Kyuhyun kecil malah tertawa senang. Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya juga ikut tertawa karena melihat Kyuhyun juga tertawa.

Heechul beralih menatap wajah Sungmin kecil. "Aigoo.. Sungminnie manis sekali eoh kalau tersenyum, sini umma gendong."

HUP

Heechul memangku tubuh mungil berisi Sungmin dengan gemas. Sesekali ia mencium dan menggelitik perut Sungmin, membuat gadis kecil itu tertawa riang.

"Ahahaha~ Umma.." Tawa Sungmin.

"Kyunie juga mau kelitikin min, kkk." Kyuhyun tanpa rasa canggung kembali mencium pipi chubby Sungmin dan kembali membuat Heechul terbelalak kaget sekaligus senang melihat tingkah mesum anaknya.

"Aigoo! Ini tidak bisa di biarkan."

**-oOo-**

Kangin tersenyum puas kala mlihat hasil kerjanya sukses besar. Tender kembali ia menangkan dan hal itu semakin membuat perusahaannya sukses sampai terkenal.

"Wahh~ Tuan Lee sangat

hebat. Saya sangat kagum pada anda." Ujar salah satu rekan bisnis Kangin. Ia menjabat tangan Kangin senang atas keberhasilan perusahaan itu.

"Terima kasih tuan Park." Ujar Kangin seraya tersenyum ramah.

Sejak tadi, tepatnya saat acara di mulai. Seorang namja dengan wajah kesal bercampur amarah itu menyaksikan bagaimana kebahagiaan Kangin saat memenangkan tender itu. Ia menggeram kesal, tapi berusaha untuk tidak terlihat marah dan bahkan tersenyum manis pada Kangin. Kakak iparnya.

"Ouh Hyung, selamat atas keberhasilanmu."

"Yunho-ah, ini semua juga berkatmu. Kau juga berperan penting dalam tender ini." Ujar Kangin berbangga hati. Ia menepuk bahu Yunho lalu memeluknya. Tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi kekesalan Yunho.  
**.**

**BRAK!**

Yunho membanting pintu kamarnya keras. Ia menggeram marah bercampur kesal. Melihat wajah bahagia Kangin tadi membuatnya semakin membenci namja gagah itu.

"Sialan! Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mendapatkan tender itu! Brengsek! Aishh!" Yunho meremas rambutnya kuat. Ia benar-benar tidak terima dengan hasil rapat tadi. Padahal ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau tadi ia mempromosikan dengan baik dan benar. Tapi.. Tapi kenapa Kangin yang menang. Yunho berteriak marah.

"Yeobo."

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke arah pintu, di lihatnya sang istri berdiri dengan cemas.

"Boo.."

"Yun, kenapa? Apa ada masalah lagi di kantor?" Tanya Jae Joong lembut. Ia membuka dasi sang suami.

Yunho menggeleng seraya tersenyum manis pada istrinya. "Hanya masalah kecil, tidak berat kok. Lebih baik sekarang siapkan aku air hangat saja."

Jae Joong mengangguk patuh, lalu segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Yunho mendesah kasar. Ia tidak boleh terlihat aneh dan mencurigakan di depan istrinya. Bisa-bisa akan berbahaya untuknya nanti.

**-oOo-**

Kangin menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin gemas. Ia makin melebarkan senyum manisnya saat melihat bagaimana putri kecilnya itu bermanja-manja padanya.

"Aigooo.. Kau ingin apa heum? Appa akan belikan apapun untuk Sungminieee." Bujuk Kangin.

Sungmin kecil menggeleng pelan. "Mau kyuniee.. Huwee.." Sungmin kembali menangis seraya memeluk erat leher Kangin dan menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di ceruk leher sang Appa.

"Cup.. Cup." Leeteuk mendekat dan segera menepuk bokong Sungmin lembut. "Nanti Kyunie akan datang lagi kemari sayang, sekarang makan ne." Bujuk Leeteuk juga.

Sejak tadi, Sungmin terus menangis karena Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah. Membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk mendesah frustasi karena putri mereka tidak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Huweee.. Hiks." Sungmin kecil mengusap-ngusap wajah merahnya dan berhenti menangis.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya? Anak appa kenapa cengeng sekali, nanti wajahnya tidak manis lagi sayang." Goda Kangin lagi seraya mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"Kapan kyunie kesini lagi appa?" Tanya Sungmin lirih dengan suara seraknya.

Kangin tersenyum. "Besok sayang. Sekarang makan ne."

Sungmin kecil mengangguk. Membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum lega.

"Anak umma tidak boleh sakit." Ujar Leeteuk seraya mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi chubby Sungmin. "Jangan cengeng." Ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir mungil Sungmin.

"Umma jangan cium bibil minnie." Rengek Sungmin kecil.

Leeteuk dan Kangin tercengang.

"Ouh wae?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kyunie bilang kalau bibil minnie punya kyunie."

"Mwo?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Sebentar umma buka pintu dulu." Ujar Leeteuk.

Leeteuk berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan segera membuka pintu.

"Annyeong Eonni~"

"Jongi-ah.."

**FLASHBACK END  
**

=oOo=

"Dengar dokter, usahakan perawatan terbaik untuk adikku, aku tidak mau tahu."

Leeteuk terus saja mendesak Dokter di hadapannya. Ia menangis lirih, dokter bilang keadaan adiknya sangat parah. Tembakan itu hampir mengenai organ vital di tubuhnya.

"Hiks.." Leeteuk menangis pilu dalam pelukan Kangin.

"Sssshh~ Tenanglah sayang, pikirkan keadaan Sungmin juga sekarang." Kangin mengelus punggung istrinya lembut.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan.  
**.**

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih saat tangannya mengusap perut Sungmin. "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan akan memandikan istriku, supaya tubuhmu wangi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengambil handuk berkain halus dan mencelupkannya di dalam air hangat. Memerasnya agar airnya tidak terlalu banyak.

"Cha.." Kyuhyun mengusap pelan tubuh Sungmin, di mulai dari bagian leher, lalu dada polos Sungmin terus kebawah sampai bagian perut Sungmin. "Luka ini nanti harus hilang, aku akan mengusahakan agar luka di perutmu hilang sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Tangannya beralih mengusap dahi Sungmin dan kedua telinganya bergantian.

CEKLEK

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan siapa yang masuk kedalam kamar inap. Ia terus saja mengusap tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyu~" Panggil Leeteuk lirih. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di ikuti Kangin dari belakang.

Kyuhyun menoleh seraya tersenyum lembut

"Bagaiman keadaan Minnie?" Tanya Kangin. Tanganya terulur mengusap pucuk rambut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng seraya mengancingkan satu persatu baju rumah sakit Sungmin. "Belum ada perkembangan appa, dokter bilang lukanya tidak mengenai organ vital. Kita tunggu saja besok." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Leeteuk mendesah lega. Air matanya mengalir lagi saat melihat keadaan Sungmin. "Seharusnya dulu umma tidak ceroboh. Hiks.." Tangis Leeteuk pecah. Ia memeluk tubuh lemah Sungmin, lalu mengecup sayang pipi putrinya.

"Sayang, jangan menangis lagi. Kasian Minnie. Lebih baik sekarang istirahat saja ne." Bujuk Kangin lembut seraya menarik bahu Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Aku ingin di sini saja." Pintanya.

Kangin mengangguk. "Iya, tidur di sofa saja." Kangin menghela tubuh Leeteuk untuk tidur di sofa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke wajah Sungmin. Mengecup lembut dahi sang istri sayang.

"Istirahatlah yang nyenyak, berjanjilah besok kau akan membuka mata indahmu. Jalja." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau jemari tangan Sungmin sedikit bergerak.

**=Sweet Love=**

Sinar matahari menelusup masuk kedalam kamar inap itu. Gorden sudah di bukan sejak tadi oleh Kyuhyun, karena kata dokter sinar matahari di pagi hari sangat menyegarkan.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri tubuh lemah Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas. "Baiklah sayang, kau harus mandi lagi. Sebenarnya aku sangat tergoda dengan tubuhmu." Kekeh Kyuhyun. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membuka kancing baju Sungmin. Tapi saat kancing kedua akan di buka Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajah Sungmin.

"Min.." Panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

Kerutan di dahi Sungmin semakin terlihat oleh mata Kyuhyun.

"Sayang.." Kyuhyun menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Ia tidak berkedip sedikitpun demi melihat mata indah itu akan segera terbuka.

Dengan sangat perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia sedikit mengernyit sakit saat sinar matahari menelusup masuk ke retina matanya.

Kyuhyun yang tau langsung saja menutupi wajah Sungmin agar tidak terkena sinar matahari.

"Hhhh~" Sungmin mengela nafasnya pelan. Matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, tapi masih sangat sayu.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya kala melihat mata indah Sungmin terbuka. "Syukurlah.. Syukurlah sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup lembut dahi Sungmin. Membuat Yeoja manis itu memejamkan matanya kembali merasakan kelembutan ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin tersenyum lemah. Kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu tangannya bergerak memencet tombol di samping ranjang Sungmin.

"Aku bahagia sekali." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengelus kedua pipi Sungmin.

"K..kyuh~" Sungmin tiba-tiba mengernyit sakit saat mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Refleks Sungmin meremas bagian perutnya.

"Sssh~ Jangan di sentuh sayang." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang mencoba meremas perutnya. "Lukamu belum kering."

"Sa..sakit.." Lenguh Sungmin lirih.

"Aku tahu, dokter akan segera datang." Kyuhyun mengecup lembut pipi Sungmin. Tapi sedikit terhalang karena masker oksigen di wajah Sungmin.

Tidak lama kemudian dokter dan seorang suster masuk kedalam dan segera menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Dokter istriku kesakitan.." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Tenang tuan. Tidak apa, lukanya memang belum kering. Bergerak sedikit bisa membuat sakit." Jelas dokter itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Sakit~" Lirih Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak apa nyonya, nanti akan sembuh." Dokter itu mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang tengah gelisah.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

"Suster tolong ganti masker oksigennya dengan selang saja."

Suster itu mengangguk dan mulai membuka masker oksigen Sungmin lalu menggantinya.

Dokter itu tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tenang tuan, istri anda sudah dalam keadaan stabil. Tapi anda harus menjaganya lebih ketat lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum lega. "Ne, gamsahamnida dok." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan Dokter dan suster itu keluar kamar. Kyuhyun beralih duduk di pei ranjang Sungmin dan menggenggam lembut jemari tangan Sungmin.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin.

"Hemm~"

"Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas seraya mengelus pipi Sungmin. "Kenapa meminta maaf?"

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun sedih. "Seharusnya aku tidak membohongimu lagi. Aku. Hikss.. Mianhae Kyu." Sungmin terisak pelan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu semakin sedih. Tanpa kata Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh bergetar Sungmin. Ia menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung sang istri.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi sayang.." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

"Uljimaa.."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu~" Ujar Sungmin di tengah tangisannya.

"Aku.. Aku lebih mencintaimu Cho Sungmin." Balas Kyuhyun tulus.

-oOo- 

**TBC**

**Review banyak maka update cepat ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'

.

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

Presented By Kang Dong Jae~

Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, Alur cepat, penulisan berantakan, feel tidak kena, bahasa amburadul, GaJe, dsb kesalahan di fanfic saya ini T.T

Disclaimer :: Fanfic ini asli milik saya. Semua cast milik tuhan, fans, orang tua mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kebutuhan cerita di fanfic ini. Terima kasih~

a/n :: Jangan minta NC dulu. Konfliknya belom selesai teman-teman. Kkkk.. Tapi makasih banyak yah udah mau baca dan review. Saya sangat menghargai dan mencintai kalian semua yang sudah mau review. Review kalian semangat saya buat bias update cepet. Review lagi yahh.. jangan jadi siders yah.. ehehehehehehehehe XD

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash

.

Chapter 12

Rat : T

.

Happy Reading Joyer…

=0o0=

Setelah keadaan mulai membaik, Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk istirahat lagi. Karena kata dokter kondisi Sungmin belum pulih benar.

"Tidurlah. Kenapa belum tidur juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Pasalnya ia sudah menyanyikan sebuah lulaby untuk Sungmin agar cepat tidur. Tapi ternyata Sungmin tetap kekeuh tidak ingin tidur.

"Kyuhh, aku masih bingung dengan semua ini." Lirih Sungmin seraya meremas tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jangan di fikirkan dulu, lebih baik istirahat lagi saja. Aku berjanji akan menceritakan semua tentang permasalahan ini."

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Apa.. Apa benar kalau Leeteuk umma dan Kangin appa adalah.. Adalah orang tua ku?"

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang menghadapinya. "Min.. Tidurlah dulu ne."

Sungmin menggeleng kuat. "Tidak! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu baru aku akan tidur. Jawab Kyu!" Desak Sungmin seraya menatap wajah Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. "Min sebenarnya-

BRAK!

"Minnie!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu, di sana Leeteuk tengah berdiri dengan wajah sembab bercampur kebahagiaan. Begitu juga Kangin, ia juga tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin sudah sadar.

Tanpa banyak kata, Leeteuk langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. "Hikss.. Umma takut sekali.. Hiks.."

Sungmin yang masih merasa bingung itu kemudian membalas pelukan Leeteuk. Meletakkan dagunya di bahu Leeteuk nyaman.

"Gwaenchana umma.." Ujar Sungmin lirih.

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin sendu. "Umma hampir mati saat melihat.. Melihat kau berdarah seperti itu. Hikss.. Jangan ulangi lagi.." Leeteuk kembali menangis di hadapan Sungmin. Membuat Yeoja manis itu tidak tega melihatnya.

"Umma.. Lebih baik biarkan Sungmin istirahat dulu. Nanti kita akan menjelaskan dengan keadaan lebih baik." Ujar Kyuhyun menginstrupsi.

Kangin mengangguk membenarkan.

Tapi berbeda dengan Sungmin, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun tajam. "Katakan saja sekarang Kyu! Aku tidak apa." Sela Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak setuju atas penuturan istrinya. Kyuhyun tangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. "Istirahat dulu sayang. Aku mohon.."

Sungmin melepas kasar tangan Kyuhyun di kedua pipinya. "Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya! Aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit sekarang juga!" Ancam Sungmin marah. Membuat Kyuhyun serta KangTeuk menatapnya cemas.

"Min, kondisimu belum stabil betul. Jangan keras kepala sayang. Aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya padamu." Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi.

"Minnie istirahat lagi saja ne." Bujuk Leeteuk.

"Appa mohon min.." Bujuk Kangin juga.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Apa susahnya mengatakan sekarang juga, aku sanggup mendengarkannya! Appa dan Umma orang tua kandungku atau bukan?!" Seru Sungmin marah. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sungmin meremas luka di perutnya.

"Akh~"

"Kenapa sayang?!" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Astaga! Darah!" Seru Leeteuk cepat. "Kangin cepat panggil dokter!" Seru Leeteuk panik.

"Ugh~ Appo.." Rintih Sungmin.

"Sudah aku bilang untuk istirahat! Kenapa kau ceroboh sih!" Bentak Kyuhyun marah. Ia tidak kuat melihat Sungmin merintih kesakitan terus seperti ini.

Leeteuk menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sungmin lalu mengecupnya lembut. "Bertahanlah sayang.."  
**.**

Seorang dokter serta suster berlari cepat menghampiri tubuh lemah Sungmin yang terus merintih kesakitan.

"Tenanglah nyonya." Dokter itu memeriksa luka di perut Sungmin. "Cepat suntikan obat bius suster."

Suster itu mengangguk dan segera menyuntikan cairan bius ke tubuh Sungmin. Dalam beberapa detik tubuh Sungmin terkulai lemas, matanya kembali tertutup.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Sebaiknya biarkan nyonya cho istirahat dulu. permisi." Dokter dan suster itu keluar dari kamar setelah membenahi luka Sungmin yang sempat terbuka lagi.

Leeteuk merapikan selimut di tubuh Sungmin, kemudian mengecup dahinya sayang. "Keras kepala." Ejek Leeteuk seraya mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Kangin menghela nafas pelan lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyu, setelah Sungmin sadar nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Sebaiknya kita semua keluar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne appa.."

"Ayo.." Kangin menghela Leeteuk untuk mengikutinya keluar kamar inap Sungmin.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan mencium bibir istrinya.

"Saranghae.." Bisiknya, setelah itu beranjak keluar kamar.

**-oOo-**  
.

.

. 

**FLASHBACK ON**

Leeteuk memeluk tubuh Jae Joong erat. "Aigoo. Aku sangat merindukan adikku. Kenapa tidak pernah kemari lagi." Ujar Leeteuk setengah merajuk.

Jae Joong terkikik. "Mianhae eonni-ah, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan di rumah. Jadi tidak sempat berkunjung ke rumahmu."

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, sekarang kan kau ada di sini." Ujar Leeteuk senang.

Jae Joong ikut masuk ke dalam bersama Leeteuk.

"Yunho tidak ikut kah?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah mereka duduk di sofa.

Jae Joong menggeleng pelan. "Dia bilang masih ada urusan dengan temannya. Jadinya aku kesini sendiri saja." Jawab Jae Joong.

"Dia pasti sibuk sekali sekarang, apalagi setelah dia berkerja keras dalam tender kemarin."

"Aku dengar dari yunho kalau kangin oppa memenangkan tender itu? Wahh, selamat eonni." Jae Joong tersenyum riang.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Jae." Kangin melangkah ke ruang tamu bersama dengan Sungmin kecil di dalam gendongannya.

"BIBI!" Sungmin kecil berteriak girang saat melihat wajah Jae Joong. Ia beringsut turun dari pelukan Kangin dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jae Joong senang.

"Aigoo.. Aigoo keponakanku lucu sekali." Jae Joong mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin kecil hanya bisa tertawa senang.

"Sebaiknya kita makan saja dulu. Kajja." Ajak Leeteuk.

"Kajja!" Jae Joong menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin.

**-oOo-**

Yunho menggebrakkan meja dengan keras. Kerutan di dahinya semakin jelas, amarahnya semakin memuncak kala mendengar kalau perusahaannya akan segera hancur.

"Sudahlah yunho-ssi, terima saja kekalahanmu. Ingat baik-baik ucapanku. Kau ingin mendapatkan uang banyak dari kakak iparmu itu kan? Culik saja anak perempuannya."

Yunho menatap wajah Yoochun bingung. "Kau menyuruhku menjadi kriminal?" Tanya Yunho.

Yoochun tertawa. "Sejak dulu kau itu memang seorang kriminal yang tidak terlihat. Hanya saja kau itu pintar bersembunyi."

Yunho mendengus marah. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin menculik keponakanku sendiri."

Yoochun kembali tertawa lebar. "Kau bilang dia bukan keponakanmu? Jae Joong bukan adik kandung kakak iparmu itu kan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Benar, jae joong hanya anak adopsi keluarga Lee saja. Aku dan dia salah satu orang yang beruntung."

"Kau menyerah?" Tanya Yoochun seraya meminum alkoholnya, menatap Yunho mengejek.

Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"Perusahaanmu bukan pure milikmu bukan? Seandainya kemarin kau memenangkan tender itu. Aku yakin dalam sekejab kau pasti akan kaya, bahkan lebih kaya dari kakak iparmu itu."

Yunho semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat mendengar ejekan Yoochun.

Yoochun semakin tersenyum sinis melihat gelagat Yunho yang sepertinya akan terpengaruh olehnya.

"Kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa merebut ataupun menghancurkan perusahaan kakak iparmu, tapi kau bisa mengambil separuh kekayaan kakak iparmu dengan cara memerasnya melalui anak perempuan mereka. Coba saja."

Yunho menatap wajah Yoochun heran. "Kenapa kau memberikan saran itu padaku? Apa maksudmu?"

Yoochun mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak ada maksud apapun. Aku hanya tidak ingin sahaatku nanti menjadi gelandangan. Mungkin mereka akan dengan senang hati menerima Jae Joong, tapi tidak denganmu bukan. Kau siapa? Statusmu hanya sebagai suaminya saja bukan. Tapi itu bisa berubah kalau mereka tahu kebusukanmu selama ini mendekati jae joong."

Yunho menggeram. "Percaya atau tidak, aku benar-benar mencintai jae joong saat pertama kali bertemu."

"Jangan rubah pikiranmu selama ini, bukannya kau memang ingin menguasai kekayaan mereka melalui istrimu-

**BRAK!**

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dengan marah. "Itu dulu, tapi sekarang aku tidak perduli dengan apapun!"

Yoochun ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Yunho geram. "Terserah saja, aku hanya mengingatkan sesuatu padamu, kalau perusahaan yang kau bangun susah payah itu akan segera lenyap."

Yoochun pergi dari hadapan Yunho yang tengah menggeram marah.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar melakukannya?" Lirih Yunho seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sedetik kemudian matanya berubah nyalang dan senyum seringai terukir di wajahnya. "Ya. Aku akan melakukannya."

**FLASHBACK END**

-**oOo**-

Donghae dan Eunhyuk melangkah menyusuri rumah sakit tempat Sungmin di rawat. Saat mendapat kabar dari Kyuhyun, meskipun agak terlambat Eunhyuk segera menghubungi Donghae untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

"Kyu! Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" Tanya Eunhyuk panik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya. "Dia sudah siuman tadi, tapi dokter membiusnya lagi karena lukanya terbuka."

Eunhyuk menggigit jarinya gusar. "Kenapa bisa?!"

"Ssshh.. Lebih baik duduk dulu, kau sedang hamil sayang. Ingat." Ujar Donghae mengingatkan, lalu menarik tubuh Eunhyuk untuk duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

Donghae beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku fikir kau sedang membolos atau berpergian. Kenapa tidak memberi kabar padaku atau setidaknya beritahu sekertaris song kalau kau mengalami musibah."

Kyuhyun menunduk. "Aku sedang kacau hyung, aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan yang lain selain sungmin." Ujarnya sendu.

Donghae mengangguk mencoba mengerti keadaan sahabatnya itu. "Aku mengerti kyu."

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan kerjasama kita dengan Mr. Nickhun?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Tidak ada masalah sama sekali, pembangunan hotel berjalan dengan lancar." Jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega mendengarnya.

Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi duduk tidak tenang mulai berbicara menginstrupsi pembicaraan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Hae, aku ingin masuk ke dalam. Bolehkah?" Tanya Eunhyuk memohon.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Kalau kyuhyun mengizinkan sayang."

Eunhyuk beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Bolehkah?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Masuklah. Tapi sungmin mungkin masih tidur."

Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah memasuki kamar inap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah yang serius?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada, hanya saja aku tidur sebentar."

Donghae tersenyum. "Istirahatlah dulu kyu, kau tampak sangat kacau hari ini."

"Baiklah."

-oOo-

Eunhyuk melangkah mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Eunhyuk tampak tersenyum lembut saat melihat Sungmin sudah membuka matanya dan tengah melihat ke arah jendela.

"Sungmin-ah.." Panggil Eunhyuk lirih.

Sungmin langsung menoleh mendengar panggilan untuknya. Senyumnya langsung merekah saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah.."

Eunhyuk tersenyum seraya memeluk tubuh lemah Sungmin. "Mianhae, baru bisa menjengukmu hari ini. Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu kami tentangmu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku sudah baikan, meskipun perutku masih sakit karena luka tembakan itu." Suara Sungmin terdengar lirih dan serak.

Eunhyuk merengut sedih. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak ada cerita yang harus aku bagi padamu, karena aku tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah pada orang lain. Termasuk kau."

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapku teman?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Bukan seperti itu hyuk, aku hanya tidak ingin membawamu ke masalahku. Aku tidak mau."

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan, kemudian memeluk tubuh lemah Sungmin. "Mulai sekarang, berbagilah padaku. Aku mohon." Ujarnya seraya mengelus punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Akan aku usahakan, aku tidak janji padamu."

"Aku mengerti."

**=Sweet Love=**  
.

. 

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sungmin kecil tengah berlari-lari kecil untuk segera sampai di kelasnya. Dengan riang, Sungmin kecil memasuki kelas barunya.

"Hai cungmin.." Panggil seorang yeoja kecil yang tampak seumuran dengan Sungmin. Ia melambaikan tangan kecilnya seraya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretn gigi kecilnya.

"Haii.. Kamu ciapa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Namaku eunhyuk.." Yeoja kecil itu mengulurkan tangan kecilnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku Minnie.."

Kedua anak kecil itu tertawa bersama dan memutuskan untuk duduk bersebelahan.

"Kalena kamu teman baru minnie, minnie akan kacih kamu coklat hyuki." Sungmin kecil meronggoh tas mungilnya guna mencari coklat di dalam tasnya.

"Coklat? Coklat?!" Tanya Eunhyuk girang.

"Eum~" Sungmin memberikan sebatang coklat pada Eunhyuk.

"Telima kacih."

"Jangan cungkan."  
**.**

.  


"Hyuk.. ayo kita belmain di taman sana." Tunjuk Sungmin kecil pada sebuah taman bermain dekat sekolah mereka. Karena belum ada jemputan, akhirnya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya terdiam di sekolahan tanpa berbuat apapun.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kajja!"

"Kajja! Yey!"

Kedua Yeoja kecil dan imut itu berlari menuju taman bermain, tanpa tahu di belakang pohon rindang seseorang tengah berdiri memantau mereka. Lebih tepatnya memantau Sungmin.

**'Culik saja anak perempuan mereka'**

Ucapan Yoochun terus saja terngiang di telinganya. Bagai sebuah sihir yang sudah mempengaruhi seluruh pikirannya.

**'Kau memang tidak bisa mendapatkan perusahaan kakak iparmu itu, tapi kau bisa mendapatkan uang banyak dengan cara menculik anak perempuan mereka dan memeras uangnya'  
**

Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

Kedua kakinya melangkah pelan ke arah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tengah bermain ayunan itu. Sesekali matanya melirik awas ke kanan dan kiri, melihat apa ada orang lain selain dirinya. Tidak ada.

"Hyuk, aku haus." Rengek Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku juga haus min."

Sungmin kecil merengut seraya menyandarkan kepala mungilnya di tali besi.

"Hai gadis kecil yang manis."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya pelan dan menatap bingung pada seorang namja di depannya.  
"Ahjussi siapa yah?" Tanya Sungmin.

Yunho tersenyum manis.

"Kau haus? Ahjussi punya minuman untukmu. Mau?" Yunho memperlihatkan sebotol air mineral pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi memang merasa kehausan segera saja mengangguk senang. "Minnie haus ahjussi."

"Hyuk juga haus ahjussi!" Sahut Eunhyuk juga.

Yunho memberikan satu-satu air mineral itu pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Kenapa Sungmin tidak tau Yunho? Yunho memakai topi dan jaket tebal.

"Kenapa belum pulang eum?" Tanya Yunho ramah.

Sungmin kecil mengusap lelehan air di mulutnya. Kemudian menggeleng kecil. "Appa belum jemput." Jawabnya imut.

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau ahjussi antar minnie saja."

Sungmin berfikir sebentar. "Tapi.."

"Minnie! Hyuk pulang duluan yah, sudah di jemput. Bye~" Eunhyuk berlari kecil ke arah mobil yang sudah menunggunya di pinggir jalan.

Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sungmin kembali menatap Yunho bingung. Sedetik kemudian mengangguk menyetujui.

"Bagus."

-oOo-

Kangin dan Leeteuk sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Sungmin di sekolahnya. Tapi sedikit terlambat karena urusan kantor yang mengharuskan Kangin untuk tetap di kantor. Sedangkan Leeteuk, dia juga ikut Kangin ke kantor.

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini, pasti minnie ketakutan." Seru Leeteuk cemas.

Kangin menghela nafas. "Lebih baik cepat."

Kangin dan Leeteuk segera memasuki mobil mereka untuk beranjak ke sekolah Sungmin. Tapi saat akan menjalankan mobilnya, suara dering ponsel Kangin berbunyi.

**PIP  
PIP **

"Yeoboseyo." Jawab Kangin.

**'Kalau kau ingin putrimu selamat, siapkan uang tiga milliyar untukku'**

Kangin terbelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan orang di seberang sana.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya Kangin gusar.

Leeteuk yang melihatnya menjadi panik. "Kenapa kangin-ah?"

**'Kalau kau tidak segera mengirim uangnya. Maka anakmu akan mati'  
**

KLIK

"ANDWE! HALOO!" Kangin berteriak gusar saat si penelpon mematikan sambungannya begitu begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung.

Kangin memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Kemudian menatap Leeteuk.

"Maafkan aku sayang, sepertinya kita benar-benar terlambat. Putri kita di culik."

"APA?!"  
**.**

.

Leeteuk terus saja menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Jae Joong. Ia sekarang mulai takut, sangat takut karena Sungmin belum di temukan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Jae Joong mengelus punggung Leeteuk pelan. "Tenanglah eonni, polisi pasti akan segera menemukan minnie." Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Aku takut.. Hiks." Leeteuk menggeleng kuat.

Jae Joong juga merasa cemas sekarang. Karena keponakannya di culik. Tapi sejak tadi, ia juga tidak melihat suaminya.

"Sebentar eonni." Jaee Joong meronggoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Yunho.

PIP

**'Kenapa sayang?'**

"Yunnie kau dimana? Cepat datanglah kemari, Sungmin di culik." 

**'Di culik? Oh, astaga! Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?' Suara Yunho terdengar panik.**

Jae Joong menghela nafasnya pelan. "Belum ada kabar Yun, kemarilah. Kasian kangin oppa dan eteuk eonni."

**'Maaf sayang, aku masih ada urusan penting di kantor. Tapi aku akan berdoa supaya Sungmin cepat di temukan'  
**

Jae Joong mengangguk. "Ne."

PIP

Jae Joong menutup sambungan telfonnya dan kembali mengelus lembut punggung bergetar Leeteuk.

"Anakku.." Lirih Leeteuk sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Eonni!"

-oOo-

Yunho memberikan segelas makanan dan minuman pada Sungmin.

"Makan ini. Ahjussi hanya punya ini."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil seraya memakan makanan pemberian Yunho.

"Ahjussi kenapa membawa minnie kecini? Ini kan bukan rumah minnie." Ujar Sungmin bingung. Pasalnya saat sudah sampai di rumah ini Sungmin kecil kebingungan.

Yunho berdecak pelan. "Nanti setelah ahjussi mendapat apa yang ahjussi mau, kau akan bisa pulang."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, lalu mengedikan bahunya seraya mengunyah makanan.

**TING..TONG  
**

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah depan.

"Hai~" Yoochun melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho.

"Masuklah." Ajak Yunho.

Yoochun memasuki rumah kecil itu, matanya mengedarkan keseluruh penjuruh ruangan. Seketika wajahnya berubah senang saat melihat seorang anak kecil tengah memakan makanannya.

"Ouh, anak kecil itu manis juga." Komentar Yoochun lalu mendekati Sungmin kecil.

Sungmin yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan dimana dia sekarang malah terus saja memakan makananya.

"Mashitaa!" Seru Sungmin senang.

Yoochun tersenyum aneh saat saat melihat wajah Sungmin.

Yoochun tampak meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin kecil.

"Kalau kau menjualnya. Pasti akan lebih mahal." Ujar Yoochun kejam.

Yunho tertawa. "Aku masih berbaik hati, aku sempat berfikir juga seperti itu. Tapi, anak kecil ini tidak bersalah."

Yoochun tertawa lalu berbalik menatap Yunho sinis. "Masih punya hati ternyata."

Yunho beralih duduk di sofa kecil, kemudian berfikir.

"Kau sudah menelfon kakak iparmu itu?" Tanya Yoochun.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku juga sudah memberitahu pada mereka agar tidak membawa polisi, dan kita bertemu di gudang kosong." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Apa dia tidak curiga?"

Yunho berdecak. "Kau jaga anak itu, aku akan kembali ke rumah."

Yoochun mengangguk. "Oke~"

-oOo-

Yunho sudah sampai di rumah Kangin dan Leeteuk. Ia berjalan dengan sangat santai seperti tidak tahu apa-apa. Di atas sofa Jae Joong menunggunya dengan cemas.

"Boo.."

"Yunho-ah, bagaimana ini? Minnie di culik." Isak Jae Joong di pelukan Yunho.

Yunho mengelus punggung Jae Joong lembut. "Kita pasti akan menemukannya. Tenang saja."

"Dimana kangin hyung?" Tanya Yunho.

Jae Joong melepaskan pelukannya. "Leeteuk eonni pingsan. Kangin oppa memanggil dokter."

Yunho menghela nafas pelan. "Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang." Ajak Yunho.

Jae Joong mengerutkan dahinya. "Pulang? Aku akan tetap disini menemani eonniku." Tolak Jae Joong.

Yunho kembali mendesah pelan. "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu saja. Aku lelah."

Yunho sudah bersiap akan melangkah meninggalkan rumah Kangin, tapi urung saat Jae Joong mencekal tangannya. "Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Jae Joong khawatir.

Yunho menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa, hanya saja sebentar lagi aku akan mendapat emas besar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Yah. Kau tenang saja sayang. Aku pergi dulu." Yunho mencium dahi Jae Joong sebelum benar-benar keluar meninggalakan rumah Kangin.

Jae Joong yang tampak bingung dengan ucapan suaminya itu memilih untuk mengikuti Yunho dari belakang.

"Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu." Lirih Jae Joong sebelum mengemudikan mobilnya mengikuti mobil Yunho yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

-oOo-

Kangin mengusap dahi Leeteuk pelan. Penampilannya tampak sangat kacau saat ini. Sungmin menghilang, istrinya terbaring sakit.

"Aku akan menemukan anak kita. Tenanglah." Bisik Kangin lembut di telinga Leeteuk.

**PIP..PIP  
**

Kangin melirik ponselnya yang bergetar. Dengan cepat ia ambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseyo!"

**'Oppa..'  
**

"Ada apa jongi-ah?" Tanya Kangin. 

**'Minnie.. Aku menemukan minnie.'**  
**.  
FLASHBACK END**  
**.  
**

**=Sweet Love KyuMin=**

Kyuhyun tampak menyuapi Sungmin dengan telaten. Sesekali ia mengusap bibir Sungmin lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengusap pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hey, kenapa?" Kyuhyun meletakkan piring berisi bubur itu ke meja nakas dan lebih memilih memperhatikan Sungminnya.

"Apa luka di perutmu kembali sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas seraya menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun sendu. "Kyuh.. Kau sudah berjanji bukan untuk menceritakan siapa leeteuk umma dan kangin appa."

Kyuhyun tampak mendesah pelan mendengarnya. "Kita tunggu umma dan appa kemari ne. Sekarang lanjutkan makanmu."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Tapi kemudian Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun mendongak heran. "Wae?"

Tangan Sungmin merambat ke atas untuk mengelus kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih.." Ujarnya seraya menatap lembut mata tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau istriku, wanita yang aku cintai sepenuh hati. Apapun untukmu min."

Sungmin berdebar. Ucapan Kyuhyun membuatnya ingin berteriak cinta lagi pada Kyuhyun. Suaminya ini sangat baik dan tampan.

"Aku beruntung di cintai olehmu." Bisik Sungmin lembut.

Dengan berani Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Melumatnya penuh gairah dan cinta.

Kyuhyun tampak kaget saat Sungmin menciumnya dulu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menyeringai karena ini pertama kalinya Sungmin mau menciumnya. Padahal dulu istrinya selalu menolak untuk di sentuh lebih dalam.

Dan sekarang..

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun dengan cepat memimpin ciuman itu, melumat penuh bibir Sungmin.

"Kyuh~" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun dan dalam sekejab ciuman itu berakhir.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. Menyelami mata indah itu dalam.

"Aku ingin kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku seutuhnya. Dan menjadi milikku selamanya."  
**.**

.  


**TBC**

Kalau ada yang mau di tanyakan tentang fanfic GaJe nan Aneh punya saya, silahkan PM aja chingu. Atau hubungi aja aku lewat FB aku **'KyuMin JoYer Elf'**. Aku gk pandai balas review di sini. Kkkk~

Kalau ada yang ditayain sih, kalau gk ada juga tidak apa. Hehe

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas **REVIEW **chingudeul yang berharga. Aku ketik cepat karena review kalian. Kalau review sedikit saya jadi pundung alias males lanjutin. Tp FF ini bakal tetep sampai **END**. Saya gk mau menelantarkan FF ini.

Last..

Review lagi ne.. Review Banyak Update cepat lagi ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'**

.

.

**KyuMin** Fanfiction

Presented By **Kang Dong Jae**~

**Warning** :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, Alur cepat, penulisan berantakan, feel tidak kena, bahasa amburadul, GaJe, dsb kesalahan di fanfic saya ini T.T

**Disclaimer** :: Fanfic ini asli milik saya. Semua cast milik tuhan, fans, orang tua mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kebutuhan cerita di fanfic ini. Terima kasih~

**a/n** :: Mianhamnida karena telat update lagi chingudeul. Hehe.. saya bawa chap 13 ini dengan susah payah(?) bukannya apa, saya lagi gk bisa mikir bener karena ada masalah di rumah. Hoho~ maklumi ne.. ^^

.

.

_**Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash**_

.

Chapter 13

**Rat : M**

.

**Happy Reading Joyer…**

=0o0=

**FLASHBACK ON  
**  
Jae Joong memutuskan untuk mengikuti suaminya secara diam-diam. Tanpa Jae Joong duga ternyata penculik itu adalah Yunho.

"Kenapa?" Lirih Jae Joong dalam hati.

Dengan cepat Jae Joong mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kangin.  
**.**

.  


Yunho berjalan memasuki rumahnya untuk membawa Sungmin ke gudang kosong.

"Aku akan membawanya sekarang." Ujar Yunho tegas.

Yoochun mengangguk seraya tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku mendukungmu."

Segera saja Yunho menghampiri Sungmin kecil yang tampak tertidur pulas di atas ranjang kecil miliknya. Dengan sigap Yunho menggendong tubuh kecil Sungmin keluar rumah.  
**.**

. 

Kangin dan Leeteuk berlari ke arah gudang kosong tempat di mana Yunho mengatakan kalau ia membawa Sungmin. Tanpa membawa polisi Kangin memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan sendiri.

"Dimana anakku?!" Seru Kangin keras.

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai. Ia memakai topi dan masker sehingga tidak terlihat.

"Kau sudah membawa uangnya bukan?" Tanya Yunho.

Leeteuk mulai menyahut. "Cepat berikan anakku. Di mana dia." Tanyanya lirih ketakutan.

Yunho tersenyum. "Dia akan aman kalau kalian memberikan uang itu sekarang."

Kangin melempar tas berisi uang tiga milliyar itu pada Yunho.

"Cepat serahkan anakku!" Bentak Kangin tidak sabaran.

Yunho mengangguk. "Baik aku akan segera mengambilnya." Yunho membalikkan badannya cepat untuk mengambil Sungmin. Tapi urung ia lakukan saat sebuah pukulan mengenai punggungnya.

BRUK

Yunho menoleh kebelakang dan terbelalak kaget saat melihat Jae Joong di sana, tengah memegang sebuah kayu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!" Tanyanya keras seraya menahan isakan.

Yunho berdiri sembari memegang pundaknya yang sakit.

"Boo.. Aku.."

Kangin dan Leeteuk yang berada agak jauh dari mereka tampak bingung.

"Jae Joong-ah, siapa dia?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Eonni.. Dia.."

Sebelum Jae Joong mengatakannya, Yunho menarik pergelangan Jae Joong dan berlari bersama.

"Yunho-ah lepaskan!"

Kangin dengan kalap berlari mengejar Yunho dan Jae Joong.

"Berhenti!"

Leeteuk dengan cepat juga menyusul Kangin berlari di belakang mereka.  
**.  
.**

Yunho berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik tembok bersama Jae Joong.

Dengan kesal Jae Joong melepaskan cekalan tangan Yunho lalu menamparnya.

"Jadi kau yang menculik Sungmin? Kenapa?" Bentak Jae Joong keras.

"Ssstttt~ Pelankan suaramu." Yunho membekap mulut Jae Joong. Sebelah tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah, cepat kemari."

PIP

"Kajja!" Yunho kembali menarik tangan Jae Joong untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau Yun.."

-oOo-

Yoochun tampak mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Di sampingnya, seorang Yeoja kecil bernama Sungmin bermain bonekanya.

"Ahjussi kita akan kemana?" Tanyanya bingung.

Yoochun tersenyum. "Menemui orang tuamu."

Sungmin kecil tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

Yoochun mengangguk. Tanpa ia duga. Yunho dan Jae Joong berada di depannya.

BRAKK!

**FLASHBACK END**

.  
**=Sweet Love KyuMin=**

.

Sungmin mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua matanya. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu. Kemudian menunduk.

"Aku.. Aku masih belum merasa tenang kyu. Aku.." Sungmin menunduk sedih. Air matanya kembali menetes membasahi wajah manisnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin lembut dan kembali mencium bibir sang istri penuh gairah. Kembali mengajaknya untuk menautkan cinta lagi.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun beralih ke depan dada Sungmin, tepatnya ke arah kancing baju Sungmin. Dengan lihai Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu kancing baju pasien Sungmin.

TEP

Tangan Sungmin mencekal pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan membuka bajunya. "Jangan sekarang kyuh." Ujarnya lirih.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin. Karena kancing baju Sungmin sudah terbuka tiga kancing, dengan lembut Kyuhyun membuka baju itu sehingga menampakkan bahu putih Sungmin. Sungmin merona malu karena tubuhnya kembali di lihat oleh Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun adalah suaminya sendiri, tapi rasa canggung itu masih ada. Tapi dimana keberaniannya tadi saat mencium Kyuhyun duluan?

"Aku tahu kau belum siap. Tapi aku sudah sangat siap."

Kyuhyun mencium pundak mulus Sungmin lembut. Membuat tubuh Sungmin meremang karenanya. Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun pasti ingin menyentuhnya hari ini. Tapi...

"Bahkan aku masih sakit kyuh.. Ugh~" Sungmin mencoba menghentikan ulah Kyuhyun. Tapi urung ia lakukan saat dengan berani Kyuhyun menggigit pundaknya, membuatnya melemas.

"Ahh.." Sungmin mendesah kecil dan meremas pundak Kyuhyun lemah. Tubuhnya menegang seketika saat suaminya dengan lihai meremas buah dadanya yang polos secara langsung.

Kyuhyun menatap langsung wajah merah Sungmin. "Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Ahnihh.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, bibirnya ia gunakan untuk mencium setiap jengkal wajah Sungmin. Ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat mengagumi dan mencintai Sungmin.

"Kau tahu betapa berharganya dirimu untukku?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

Kedua matanya masih terpejam merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya.

"Fuhhh~"

Sungmin membuka matanya cepat saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja meniup bibirnya. "Kyuhh.. Kau tidak akan melakukannya sekarang kan? Aku belum si-

"Berbaringlah." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Apa? Berbaring?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi..

"Berbaring Cho Sungmin.." Perintah Kyuhyun mutlak.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya? Dengan rasa sedikit enggang Sungmin berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan tubuh bagian atas terekpose jelas.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Sungmin. "Mungkin aku belum bisa memasukimu."

Pipi Sungmin bersemu merah saat mendengar ucapan frontal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin. "Kau masih sakit. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menghukummu karena sudah membuatku khwatir dan cemas."

Sungmin ingin berbicara tapi urung saat Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya. "Ssstt.. Hukumanmu tidak berat. Hanya perlu mendesah dan merancau."

Sungmin memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun keras.

Kyuhyun terkekeh seraya melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Sungmin. "Aku bercanda sayang. Tidurlah sejenak." Kyuhyun mulai merapikan pakaian Sungmin sampai rapi benar. Setelah itu mengecup lembut dahi sang istri.

"Istirahatlah." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menceritakan siapa orang tuaku?" Ujar Sungmin seraya memainkan kancing baju Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku berjanji sayang. Aku akan mengatakan siapa kau sebenarnya." Jawabnya sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin.

"Aku ingin sekarang. Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Kemarin kau tunda. Sekarang di tunda lagi. Wae? Waeyo kyu?" Desak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut surai rambut Sungmin. Kemudian dengan berani ia kecup bibir Sungmin, sedikit melumatnya lembut.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak kaget."

"Kaget kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin gemas melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Sudah, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Dokter bilang, lukamu sudah hampir kering. Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan kau bisa pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbinar senang. "Benarkah? Aku ingin sekali cepat keluar dari sini." Kekehnya.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum di buatnya. "Aku juga. Sangat senang." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya melihat Sungmin tertawa. "Eih, kenapa kau tertawa sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Aku adalah yeoja yang sangat beruntung." Bisiknya lirih.

"Yeoja yang di cintai olehmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu. "Aku juga namja yang sangat beruntung. Memiliki istri yang cantik dan baik sepertimu." Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum lagi. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur." Decak Sungmin seraya memukul dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pura-pura kaget. "Oh wae?"

"Ucapanmu membuatku terbayang-bayang." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Mengusap sayang leher Sungmin.

"Sepertinya ranjang ini cukup muat untuk kita berdua." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeser tubuh Sungmin. Lalu ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Sungmin untuk kemudian di peluknya.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin. bibirnya bersenandung lagu lulaby agar Sungminnya dapat tertidur. Sungmin yang berada di pelukan Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan tentram, ia peluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun dan memulai menyelami alam mimpi dengan diantar senandung lagu yang Kyuhyun bawakan. 

**.**

**oOoOo **

.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian...**_

Sungmin tersenyum manis kala kedua bola matanya melihat banyak sekali kelopak bunga mawar di atas ranjangnya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ada banyak kelopak bunga mawar?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Kau senang bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi tidak perlu seperti ini juga kyu. Siapa yang akan membersihkannya nanti? Pasti aku." Gerutu Sungmin sedikit bercanda.

Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya, kemudian mengelus perut Sungmin lembut. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku ingin menagih sesuatu padamu sayang?" Ujarnya seduktif.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Menagih apa? Jangan macam-macam." Marah Sungmin. Tapi sebenarnya ia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun menginginkan 'itu' sekarang.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Sungmin dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan main-main denganku. Aku bisa saja menyerangmu tanpa ampun." Ancamnya menggoda.

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Kenapa tertawa eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mencubit hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju ranjang dan berdiri di tepi ranjang.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dari belakang. "Kau ingin membukanya sendiri? Atau aku yang akan membukanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalikan badanya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam namun terkesan imut. "Kau mesum sekali? Begitu inginkan menyentuhku?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Aku.. Sangat.. Mencintaimu."

Setelah menyatakan cintanya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membuka baju Sungmin. Sehingga Sungmin hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam saja. Sungmin menahan nafasnya sejenak karena menahan malu dan gugup. Ia akan telanjang di depan Kyuhyun, suaminya.

Kyuhyun menatap takjub tubuh Sungmin. Meskipun ia pernah melihatnya, tapi kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda. Lebih mendebarkan dan bergairah. Apa karena Sungmin sudah mau menyerahkan dirinya secara sukarela tanpa takut dan merasa bersalah?

Kyuhyun menelusuri pingang ramping Sungmin pelan sampai ke atas, sedikit menyentuh payudara istrinya lembut yang masih di lindungi oleh bra.

"Kau tahu?"

"Hemm.."

"Tubuhmu sangat indah dan menawan." Puji Kyuhyun.

Pipi Sungmin merona merah di buatnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun beralih punggung Sungmin untuk membuka kaitan bra itu.

CTAK

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Nafasnya berubah menjadi panas, hawa dingin yang tadi menyerbu juga menjadi panas di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sangat lembut dan bergairah hari ini. Sungmin tidak sanggup membayangkan apapun apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat menyadarai istrinya memejamkan matanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak perduli, malahan semakin bagus. Sungmin tidak akan tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan pada tubuh istrinya.

Bra berwarna pink itu sudah terlepas sempurna dari tubuh Sungmin, memperlihatkan payudara indah miliknya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, tapi ia tidak boleh terlalu cepat. Masih ada satu kain lagi yang harus ia lepas dari tubuh molek istrinya. Dengan pelan, Tangan Kyuhyun menarik celana dalam Sungmin kebawah sampai terlepas sempurna dari tubuh Sungmin.

God..  
Sungmin totally naked sekarang.

"Kyuh.." Panggil Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun seduktif seraya meniupkan nafas hangatnya di telinga Sungmin.

"..Eunghh.. Kenapah.. Kenapah hanya aku yang telanjang?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan tiupannya di telinga Sungmin. Kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ingin melihat tubuhku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin refleks mengangguk. Tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum malu. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin menerkam istrinya sekarang juga. Wajah yang polos, tubuh yang polos, hati yang polos. Itulah yang Sungmin miliki sekarang.

"Bebaringlah di atas ranjang." Titahnya.

Sungmin mendongak. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun bingung. "Ha?"

Kyuhyun menghela tubuh Sungmin untuk rebahan di ranjang. Sungmin menurutinya dan segera tidur terlentang di atas ranjang. Begitu pasrah dan... Sexy.

Kyuhyun menatap tubuh telanjang istrinya seduktif. Kemudian dengan cepat membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Dan.. Kyuhyun totally naked juga sekarang.

Sungmin menahan nafasnya kala melihat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"A..aku.."  
**.**

.

.  
. 

Deru nafas Sungmin semakin tak beraturan. Kyuhyun menindihnya, meskipun tidak menindihnya secara penuh. Tapi tetap saja membuatnya gugup tidak karuan.

"Apa aku membuatmu bergairah?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menciumi leher dan dada Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin meremang seketika merasakan geleyar panas dari bibir Kyuhyun langsung.

"Aku berharap. Kau menikmati setiap sentuhanku." Ujarnya lagi dengan suara serak setengah mendesah.

Sungmin mengelus pundak Kyuhyun lembut, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan bagaimana rasanya sentuhan Sungmin yang begitu membuatnya ingin segera tenggelam dalam kelembutan tubuh istrinya.

"Sentuh saja aku.. Dimana kau menginginkannya." Bisik Sungmin parau.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai. Sedangkan Sungmin ikut tersenyum, tapi bedanya Sungmin tersenyum manis dan terkesan polos.

Kyuhyun menyibak rambut Sungmin yang menutupi dahi yeoja manis itu. Kemudian ia kecup berkali-kali. "Aku sangat menginginkan istriku malam ini. Dan seterusnya.."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kyuhyun duduk mengangkangi tubuh polos Sungmin. Kemudian dengan telapak tangan kanannya, ia belai payudara Sungmin mesra. Memutar-mutar telunjuknya di bagian pinggir nipple Sungmin.

"Ssshhh.." Sungmin mendesis pelan. Ia hanya mampu meremas kecil seprai di bawahnya dengan mata terpejam erat. Sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun begitu panas dan bergairah.

"Kyuhh.. Jangan.. Menggodakuhh.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, nipple Sungmin sudah memerah dan menonjol penuh. Sangat pas nanti di mulutnya.

"Nikmati saja sayang.." Bisiknya seduktif. Dan tanpa kata Kyuhyun langsung meraup payudara molek itu, menghisapnya lembut. Sedangkan tangan Sedangkan tangan kirinya, ia buat untuk meremas gemas payudara kanan Sungmin lembut dan pelan.

"Ugh.. euhh.." Sungmin meremas kuat bantal dan seprai di dekatnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan hasrat dan tubuhnya menggeliat resah karena cumbuan Kyuhyun di kedua payudaranya.

"..ahh.. ahh.."

Kyuhyun menyudahi kulumannya di payudara Sungmin dan beringsut turun kebawah, mencium perut mulus Sungmin. Tapi sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah sedih karena melihat luka jahitan di perut istrinya. Kyuhyun menyentuh luka itu menggunakan bibirnya. Mencium luka itu pedih.

"Mianhae.." Lirihnya sebelum melanjutkan kembali cumbuannya di tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya itu, mencoba meresapi setiap kehangatan sentuhan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Kyuhyunnya, suaminya yang tampan sangat lembut padanya. Bahkan percintaan ini akan seperti apa nanti? Sungmin tidak ingin memikirkannya, terlalu malu dan gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kedua matanya terbuka pelan saat tidak merasakan lagi sentuhan Kyuhyun. Ia melirik ke bawah dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah menatap intens kewanitaannya yang mungkin tengah berkedut itu.

"Kyuh.. Jangan di lihat." Larang Sungmin gugup. Ia menahan sangat.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sungmin penuh cinta dan ketenangan.

"Biarkan aku menikmati milikmu yang berharga." Ujar Kyuhyun serak.

Sungmin meremas bantal di sisinya kecil. Ia menahan nafasnya kuat saat hembusan nafas Kyuhyun semakin terasa di kewanitaannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit menekuk kaki Sungmin. Dan mulai menikmati miliknya.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Andwehhh!" Sungmin semakin mendesah kuat saat di rasakannya cumbuan Kyuhyun terlalu kuat di bawah sana. Sungmin tidak mampu berfikir apa-apa saat ini, yang hanya ia fikirkan hanya sentuhan panas Kyuhyun.

"Ugh.. Ahh.."

Kyuhyun mencumbu titik sensitive di kewanitaan Sungmin. Begitu panas dan nikmat di bibirnya. Kyuhyun tahu, titik itu akan membuat istrinya semakin mendesah kuat dan tidak mampu membuka mata sedikitpun.

"Kyuniehh.. Akuh.." Sungmin berujar tersendat-sendat. Tubuhnya sedikit mengejang. Orgasme akan segera ia dapatkan. Tapi..

"Kyuhh!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi dengan deru nafas yang semakin membuatnya sesak. Kyuhyun mempermainkannya.

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin. Ia tersenyum miring kala melihat bagaimana wajah kesal Sungmin karena tidak mendapat orgasmenya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau.. hhh.. Jahat sekalihh.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian mencium bibir Sungmin lembut melumatnya penuh gairah. Sungmin menggerang dalam ciuman itu. Kemudian ia terkesiap saat merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun menyentuh kewanitaannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya. "Aku akan memelukmu seperti ini." Ujarnya parau.

"Akh!"

Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kaki Sungmin lalu melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin, menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Bisiknya. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam vagina Sungmin.  
**.**

.  
. 

"AKH! APPO KYU!" Sungmin meringis sakit. Air matanya mengalir kala merasakan bagian bawahnya sobek dan terasa perih.

"Sssshhh.. Tenanglah." Kyuhyun menciunm pundak Sungmin lembut dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dalam ritme pelan.

"..Ugh.. Kyuhhyunn.." Rintih Sungmin kesakitan bercambur nikmat.  
**.**

.

Deru nafas kedua pasangan itu semakin tak teratur. Sungmin melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal saat Kyuhyun menumbuk lebih dalam, kepalanya menengadah kuat. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya menggila.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Kemudian peluk tubuh Sungmin saatpuncak itu semakin dekat.

"..Ahh.. ahh.."

"Minhhh.." 

**=Sweet Love KyuMin=**

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut seraya menelusuri wajah dan tubuh polos Sungmin. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia berhasil menyentuh istrinya. Sungminnya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak.." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut di telinga Sungmin. Membuat yeoja mungil itu sedikit menggeliat pelan.

"Nado.."  
**.**

.

Sungmin membentangkan kedua tanganya, merasakan kesejukan angin pagi di atas balkon sendirian. Ia tersenyum manis seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Hari ini perasaannya sangat bahagia, entah kenapa begitu sulit di deskribsikan. Apa karena tadi malam Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuhnya?

Sungmin terkikik pelan saat membayangkan betapa malunya dirinya saat ini. Berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun saja ia malu.

"Eottoke?" Bisiknya gugup.

Sungmin tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi Kyuhyun sudah ada di belakangnya dan siap untuk memeluknya. Tapi, namja tampan itu memilih untuk berdiri saja di belakang istrinya. Melihat apa yang sedang Sungmin lakukan.

"Aku malu sekali.." Ujar Sungmin lagi. Dan Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam diam. Kemudian melanjutkan menguping Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun.. Aku.. Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sungmin tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Perasaannya seketika membuncah saat mendengar pernyataan Sungmin.

"Nado.."

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar suara bass itu. Di baliknya tubuhnya dan menatap langsung mata tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhh.. Kau.."

Kyuhyun beringsut memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin erat.

"Nado saranghae minnie-ah."

"Nado.."

Kyuhyun terus membisikan kata 'nado' di telinga Sungmin. Mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya yang terdalam.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut lalu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, Suaminya. 

**oOoOo **  
.

Kangin dan Leeteuk menghela nafas lega ketika dokter mengatakan bahwa keadaan 'adik' Leeteuk sudah melewati masa kritisnya.

"Kangin-ah, aku ingin sekali melihat kedalam." Bisik Leeteuk lirih.

Kangin mengangguk seraya mengusap bahu istrinya lembut. "Kita masuk sekarang." Ujarnya lalu menghela Leeteuk untuk masuk kedalam.  
**.  
.**

Leeteuk tersenyum sedih, ia genggam tangan dingin 'adiknya' lembut. Ia meneteskan air matanya, begitu miris melihat keadaan 'adiknya' yang sangat memprihatinkan.

'Kedua kakinya lumpuh total. Dan kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangat sedikit'

Leeteuk kembali menangis pedih saat mengingat ucapan dokter. Adiknya akan lumpuh total.

"Dia akan segera sadar. Jae Joong akan segera sadar. Tenanglah." Kangin memeluk tubuh bergetar Leeteuk lembut. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan.

"Kita harus merawatnya dengan baik. Kita harus.. Hiks.." Leeteuk semakin menangis keras dalam pelukan Kangin. Begitu berat hati dan pikirannya menerima keadaan Jae Joong. Dulu, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Adiknya itu tertabrak demi menolong suaminya. Hatinya seakan remuk redam, dan hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat adiknya terkapar berlumuran darah dan di tambah dengan putrinya yang ikut pergi karena di culik.

**-Flashback On-**

"Yunho-ah! Awas!" Jae Joong yang melihat dirinya dan Yunho akan di tabrak oleh mobil Yoochun, langsung saja mendorong suaminya sehingga dirinya lah yang tertabrak, hingga terpental.

"..Andweh.." Lirih Yunho pedih saat melihat istrinya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan bermandikan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia beringsut mendekat dan memeluk tubuh ringkih Jae Joong.

"Bangun.." Bisik Yunho lemah. Tapi Jae Joong tidak merespon sedikitpun.

"BANGUN! AKU BILANG BANGUN!" Yunho terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh lemah Jae Joong. Ia menangis keras.

Leeteuk dan Kangin yang itu hanya bisa terbelalak kaget melihat tubuh Jae Joong terpental jauh.

"Jongi.. " Lirih Leeteuk. Dia segera mendekati tubuh Jae Joong. Tapi kemudian kembali terbelalak saat melihat Yunho mengangkat tubuh sekarat itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil.

"Andwe! Minnie!" Kangin berteriak kencang saat melihat mobil itu melaju cepat meninggalkan kawasan gedung itu.

Leeteuk terjatuh di atas tanah dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah, lalu berubah menjadi cepat. Ia kehilangan adiknya serta putrinya kembali.

"ANDWE!"

**-Flashback end-**

**.**

Sweet Love 'KyuMin'

.  


Kangin menarik tubuh Leeteuk lembut. Lalu mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi istrinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang Sungmin kita dan jae joong sudah kembali pada kita." Bisik Kangin mencoba menenangkan.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Kangin tersenyum. "Kau ingin disini atau kita bertemu dengan sungmin untuk menjelaskan semuanya?"

Leeteuk mengelus dada Kangin. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kita temui putri kita dulu." Ujarnya mantap. Lalu ia berbalik untuk mengecup kening Jae Joong.

oOoOo

Sungmin tertawa keras saat Kyuhyun menggelitikinya di atas ranjang. Dengan posisi yang begitu pas, Kyuhyun sedikit menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Hahahaha.. Kyuh hentikan.. hahaha." Sungmin berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Tangan Kyuhyun terus menggelitiki perutnya.

"Kau harus di hukum cho sungmin, karena sudah menertawaiku, heum."

"Andwe! Ya! hahaha.."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa melihat wajah merah Sungmin. "Berhenti tertawa." Ancam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan. "Hentikan dulu, kau membuatku semakin tertawa."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil lalu mencium singkat bibir Sungmin. "Manisnya istriku."

Sungmin mengerutkan bibirnya. "Jeongmal?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap setelah itu menindih penuh tubuh mungil Sungmin, mendekapnya penuh perlindungan. Tapi malah membuat Sungmin sesak.

"Kyuhh.. sesak.." Rintihnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun malah menciummi bahu Sungmin mesra.

"Bahumu mulus sekali sayang." Ujarnya menggoda, lalu mengecup lagi bagian leher Sungmin.

"Lehermu harum.." Ujarnya lagi. Lalu berpindah menatap mata Sungmin dan mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut.

"Bibirmu malah manis sekali. Kau olesi apa tubuhmu ini huh?" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah menggoda.

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun dan merengut kesal.

"Kau fikir aku punya apa?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

Kyuhyun berfikir, bisa dibilang berpura-pura berfikir. Lalu kembali menatap wajah manis Sungmin.

"Kau punya aku lah.." Jawabnya mantap. Membuat Sungmin kembali tertawa di buatnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu malah ikut tertawa dan melanjutkan kegiataannya lagi, yaitu menggelitiki perut Sungmin.

"YA! Hentikan Cho babo!" Seru Sungmin marah.

Kyuhyun terus menggelitiki perut Sungmin. Tapi gerakannya berhenti, membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak mau menjawab pertayaan istrinya itu. Kedua tangannya beralih menyingkap dress Sungmin ke atas.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut paha putih Sungmin lalu menciumnya lembut. Membuat Sungmin meremang dan langsung menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Eunggh.." Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan celana dalamnya di lepas. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya, karena ia fikir kalau Kyuhyun memang boleh melakukannya.

Kyuhyun mengelus perut rata Sungmin, menciuminya lembut. Lalu ciumannya beralih ke bawah, tepat di kewanitaan istrinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, jari telinjuknya ia gunakan untuk mengelus benda yang membuatnya bergairah itu.

Sungmin meremas seprai di bawahnya kuat, jemari tangan Kyuhyun sangat lihai di bawah sana. Membuat dadanya membusung dan perutnya menengang kuat.

"Kyuhh.. akuhh.."

Kyuhyun terus saja mengelus bagian intim istrinya sampai sesuatu keluar dari sana. Cairan kenikmatan Sungmin.

"hhh.. hhh.." Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat, tubuhnya sudah lemas karena mengeluarkan cairan dahsyat itu. Tapi belum selesai ia menstabilkan deri nafas hangannya, ia kembali terbelalak saat merasakan sesuatu melesak ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Min.."

"Ouhh.. ahh.." Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun kuat saat namja tampan itu berhasil memasukan miliknya kedalam dirinya. Sungmin menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Saranghae.." Bisik Kyuhyun. Lalu tubuhnya mulai bergerak di atas tubuh Sungmin seraya memeluknya erat.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ouhh.."

oOoOo

Kangin dan Leeteuk sudah sampai di mansion Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah cepat mereka memasuki rumah yang sangat mewah dan elegan itu.

"Yoo jin-ah, kau melihat anakku?" Tanya Kangin pada kepala pelayan mansion ini.

Yoo jin tersenyum. "Tuan dan Nyonya sedang ada di kamarnya tuan. Mungkin sedang istirahat." Jawabnya sopan.

Kangin mengangguk lalu menghela Leeteuk untuk naik ke atas tangga.  
**.**

.  


Sungmin meremas kemeja Kyuhyun bagian belakang saat orgasme datang padanya dengan cepat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia memilih untuk memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

"Ahh.." Tubuh Sungmin melemas seketika dan jatuh di atas ranjang dengan nafas tidak teratur.

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut dahi Sungmin dan membenahi letak rambut yeoja manis itu.

**Tok..Tok..Tok**

"Kyu! Min! Kalian di dalam?" Teriak Leeteuk dari luar kamar.

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat mendengar suara Leeteuk.

"Ne umma! Tunggu sebentar." Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam.

Kyuhyun beralih membenahi celananya yang melorot. Setelah itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin.

"Sayang. Ireona, appa dan umma datang." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeliat kecil, lalu bergumam. "Aku lelah."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Lalu beralih mengambil sapu tangan yang sudah di basuh air bersih. Kemudian Kyuhyun beringsut membersihkan ceceran cairan di perut Sungmin dan kewanitaannya. Setelah selesai ia pakaikan celana dalam Sungmin yang baru.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Ini bukan waktu yang tepat ternyata." Kekehnya kecil.

Kyuhyun akan membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi urung ia lakukan saat pintu itu terbuka. memperlihatkan kedua mertuanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam. Kedua matanya menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tertidur lelap itu.

"Ouh, minnie sudah tidur? Umma fikir kalian sedang apa."

Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan. "Sungmin kelelahan umma, jadinya tertidur."

Kangin ikut tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. "Kita keluar saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Kangin keluar kamar.  
**.**

. 

"Ada apa appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kangin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Appa tahu kau baru saja melakukannya dengan minnie." Ujar Kangin sedikit menggoda.

Kyuhyun menunduk seraya tersenyum malu. "Ya.. begitulah."

Kangin terkekeh pelan. "Baguslah, cepat berikan kami cucu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Appa akan segera mendapatkannya." Ujar Kyuhyun tertawa senang.

Hening.

"Kyu.."

"Heum."

"Tujuan appa dan umma kesini adalah untuk memberitahukan semuanya. Menjelaskan semuanya pada minnie." Ujar Kangin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku mengerti appa."  
**.**

.

TBC

Balasan beberapa pertanyaan di kotak review~

Silahkan di baca kalau menurut chingudeul penting untuk di baca, kalau tidak silahkan di acuhkan juga tidak apa ^^

_**Dimanakah HanChul aka ortu Kyuhyun? **_

Jawaban :: oke, sebenarnya aku mau buat cerita yang focus sama KyuMin dan KangTeuk disini. Jadi peran HanChul Cuma ada di flashback aja. Anggap aja mereka sedang liburan, kkkkk.

_**Apakah jae joong terlibat dalam penculikan sungmin?**_

Jawaban :: Tidak. Jae Joong murni tidak bersalah, dan termasuk korban di ff ini. Plakkk~

_**Flashbacknya jangan banyak-banyak..**_

Jawaban :: flashback masalah sungmin udah selesai di chap ini chingu. Tapi masih ada flashback satu lagi, yaitu Kyuhyun pov. Dan chap besok aku kasih itu dan full. Mianhae~

**Adiknya Leeteuk siapa?**

Jawaban :: Jae Joong. Hehehe

**Konfliknya panjang?**

Jawaban :: oke~ maafkan saya yang udah buat konflik kayak gini. Saya juga gk tahu kenapa itu ide muncul aja terus. Kkk~ nikmati aja yah. ^^

Itulah sepenggal balasan review. Kkk karena tidak ada yang pm saya, jadi saya tulis saja di sini. Maaf yah kalau panjang.

Eum~ buat **Park Min Rin** eonni.. ehehehe iya itu salah, gk tahu saya lagi ling lung. Makasih atas pengecekan typonya kaka'

**Terima kasih** udah mau baca dan **review** yah.. review yang banyak yah biar saya semangat update (maunya..) Tapi gk janji deh update cepet, soalnya saya lagi banyak kerjaan. Huhuhu~

Paling lama update **1 minggu** lah.. hehe

**See U next chap~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sweet Love 'KyuMin'**

**.**

**Presented by Kang Dong Jae~**

**.**

**Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, alur cepat. Dsb kesalahan di fanfic ini.**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read, No bash**

**.**

**Happy Reading Joyer**

…

Leeteuk merapikan selimut di tubuh Sungmin. Ia tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap dahi Sungmin sayang. Kemudian ia kecup lembut pipi Sungmin.

"Maafkan umma sayang, seharusnya kau hidup dengan baik." Leeteuk tersenyum miris. Kedua matanya menatap wajah Sungmin sedih.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan, kedua matanya dengan perlahan terbuka, mengerjab-ngerjab kecil. Ia menatap wajah Leeteuk bingung. Padahal ia sangat berharap wajah Kyuhyunlah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kyu.." Lirihnya.

Leeteuk menggeleng seraya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Bukan sayang, ini umma." Sahutnya lembut.

Sungmin terkesiap, dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan tersenyum gugup ke arah Leeteuk.

"Eum~ umma mianhae.." Lirihnya kaku.

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa minta maaf?" Leeteuk menyelipkan rambut Sungmin di belakang telinga.

Sungmin menatap wajah Leeteuk gugup. Gugup harus bicara apa lagi. "Aku.. eum itu.."

Sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya. Pintu kamar sudah lebih dulu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah mengukir senyum tulusnya untuk Sungmin.

"Heii.. kau sudah bangun yah." Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin, lalu mencium pipi istrinya itu gemas.

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya. "Masih ada umma. Ish! mesum." Bisiknya tajam.

Kyuhyun yang tidak takut sama sekali dengan gertakan Sungmin itu malah semakin tersenyum lebar.

Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap wajah kedua anaknya itu lembut. "Umma tunggu di bawah saja." Setelah itu Leeteuk keluar dari kamar. Menyisahkan KyuMin yang masih berpelukan itu.

Sungmin menatap bingung kepergian Leeteuk, Kyuhyun menyadarinya dan semakin memeluk perut Sungmin.

"Ayo kita kebawah sayang. Jangan membuat appa dan umma menunggu lama." Bisik Kyuhyun setelah mencium leher Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk.

oOoOo

Sekarang kedua pasangan itu saling berhadap-hadapan. Sesekali mereka bercanda tawa dan saling berbagi cerita.

Leeteuk menatap wajah Sungmin sendu, putrinya sangat bahagia sekarang hidup berdua dengan Kyuhyun disisinya. Semua karena Kyuhyun, seandainya tidak ada Kyuhyun. Mungkin putrinya tidak akan bahagia seperti ini.

Leeteuk berdehem pelan. "Sayang." Panggil Leeteuk seraya mengeratkan tautan tangannya dengan Kangin.

KyuMin menoleh.

"Ne umma? Wae?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Eum~ Umma ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut. "Apa umma? Katakan saja."

Leeteuk menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengatakan maksudnya. "Sebenarnya.. sebenarnya kau adalah.. adalah putri kami."

Hening~

Semua terdiam seraya melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun beralih mengusap pundak istrinya.

"Sayang. Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Sungmin meremas bajunya, kemudian setetes air mata jatuh di kedua pipi chubbynya. Kyuhyun meringis melihat air mata itu jatuh, kemudian ia peluk tubuh Sungmin yang mulai bergetar.

"Ssstt.."

Leeteuk memandang sendu Sungmin, hatinya juga ikut sakit melihat air mata putrinya jatuh. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh bergetar Sungmin.

"Ini umma.. ini umma." Bisik Leeteuk. Dan tanpa di duga, Sungmin melepas pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun dan beralih memeluk erat tubuh Leeteuk.

"Hiks.. Umma.. Hikss bogoshipo." Bisik Sungmin di tengah tangisannya.

Leeteuk memejamkan kedua matanya erat, tangisannya seketika pecah saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. Kangin yang sejak tadi melihat di depannya hanya bisa meremas kedua tanganya. Tanpa kata ia juga menghampiri Sungmin dan mengelus surai rambut putrinya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera menjauh dan berdiri di sebelah Kangin.

"Sssshh, anak umma tidak boleh cengeng." Leeteuk mengusap lembut genangan air mata di wajah Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Anak appa harus terus tersenyum." Lirih Kangin.

Sungmin menoleh, menatap wajah Ayahnya- Ayah kandungnya. Yang sangat ia harapkan. "Appa.. Hiks jeongmal bogoshipo."

Kangin mengangguk cepat. "Nado.." Kangin mengusap wajah Sungmin lalu mencium kening putrinya sayang. Ia sangat menyayangi putrinya ini, sangat.

"Uljimma.. Tersenyumlah." Ujar Kangin lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk dan segera memeluk erat tubuh Kangin penuh rindu.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum sendu.

"Kau akan bahagia min.." Bisiknya lirih.

**-Flashback Kyuhyun-**

Kyuhyun menlangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion keluarga Lee. Semua pelayan disana menyambutnya seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Dimana appa dan umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu pelayan disana.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu anda di dalam tuan." Jawab pelayan itu sopan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera menuju tempat dimana KangTeuk berada.  
**.**

Sekarang Kyuhyun tengah berhadapan dengan KangTeuk.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Leeteuk seraya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kangin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Umma dan appa tenang saja. Anak buahku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Syukurlah.." Kangin menghela nafas pelan. "Lau dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Kangin lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Dia sempat bekerja di sebuah restoran, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti karena yunho ahjussi menyuruhnya berhenti." Jelasnya.

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Mendengar nama Yunho saja sudah membuatnya sangat kesal. "Bawa dia kembali kyu." Mohon Kangin.

Leeteuk mengangguk seraya menatap penuh permohonan pada Kyuhyun. "Umma mohon.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Pasti umma.. Appa."

**.. **

Kyuhyun mendial nomor seseorang, tepatnya pegawai pribadinya.

"Tuan.."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan info?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah tuan, nanti malam dia akan datang ke bar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Oke~"

**PIP **

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan kemudian kembali mendial nomor ponsel lain. 

**PIP **

"Kyu!" Sahut seseorang dari sana keras.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"Cih, menjijikkan." Ejek Kyuhyun.

Terdengar tawa dari sebrang sana. "Hahaha. Ada apa kau menelfonku? Tumben?"

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan. "Nanti malam temani aku untuk datang ke bar."

"Oke.."

"Baiklah.."

PIP

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telfonnya, kemudian beranjak untuk pulang ke rumahnya.  
**.**

Kyuhyun buka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Terdapat beberapa foto-foto seorang Yeoja disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya membelai wajah yeoja di foto itu.

"Masih tetap manis, bahkan semakin manis." Lirihnya dalam keheningan.

"Malam ini, aku akan membawamu kembali." Lirihnya lagi penuh keyakinan.

oOoOo

Lampu-lampu disko itu terus berkedip-kedip menyenangkan para penikmat music di bawahnya. Banyak sekali namja-namja kaya dan yeoja-yeoja sexy bergumul jadi satu di tempat itu.

Lain tempat, seorang namja tampan tengah menikmati alkoholnya, menunggu seseorang datang.

Kyuhyun pov

Aku tengah duduk sendiri di kursi, menunggu Donghae hyung yang tak kunjung datang. Aishh~ lama sekali dia.

PUK

Eh?

"Hai Kyuhyun, bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan menepukku dari belakang. Ah, Donghae hyung ternyata.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya "Aku tentu saja baik hyung, kau sendiri?" Tanyaku balik seraya meminum segelas wine milikku.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menikah loh." Ujarnya tersenyum senang.

"Apa?! Kau sudah menikah?" Teriakku kaget.

Donghae hyung mengangguk. "Namanya Eunhyuk. Kau tahu, dia adalah seorang dancer terkenal."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku.

"Kau beruntung, cepat sekali mendapatkan jodohmu." Ujarku lirih. Yah, aku hanya tinggal menunggu saja 'yeoja' milikku di sini.

"Kyu lihat disana!"

Donghae hyung berteriak seraya menunjuk ke arah belakang tubuhku.

Aku membalikkan badan guna melihat seseorang yang Donghae tunjuk.

DEG!

Cantik. Sangat cantik.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Ingin sekali kupeluk tubuh mungilnya erat, menumpahkan segala kerinduanku selama ini. Ternyata benar, tidak sia-sia aku datang kemari. Aku menemukannya.

Dia tampak gugup dan takut, pakaiannya juga sangat minim sekali. Ku lihat raut wajah namja-namja di belakangnya. Seperti ingin memakannya sekarang juga. Kalau mereka berani melakukannya, maka bersiap saja untuk mati di tanganku.

"Hai.." Sapaku lembut.

Dia tampak terkejut sekali. Tidak apa sayang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku nona?" Tanyaku dengan nada santai agar dia tidak merasa takut.

"A..ani.."

Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku, bermaksud untuk berkenalan.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Lee Sungmin imnida."

Itulah di mana tempat aku bertemu dengannya. Meskipun di sebuah bar, tapi aku tidak perduli. Yang terpenting adalah aku bisa membawanya kembali.

oOoOoOo

Tadi pagi aku memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kantor, setelah pembicaraanku dengan Donghae hyung tentangnya.

KLIK

"Saya sudah membawa semua yang anda minta tuan."

Aku mengangguk, setelah itu kubukan amplop coklat itu. Semua berisi foto-foto kegiataannya saat masih tinggal bersama dengan Yunho ahjussi. Aku meringis pelan melihat kesakitan di raut wajahnya, tapi sekarang tentu saja ia sudah aman bersamaku. Tinggal bersamaku, di tempat yang lebih aman. 

**-Flashback Kyuhyun end-**

**... **

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, dirinya merasa sangat senang karena dapat mengembalikan lagi sebuah keluarga yang sempat terpisah.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, nanti kau bisa pingsan." Goda Kangin seraya mengusap air mata di pipi Sungmin, begitu juga Leeteuk ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin sayang.

"Aku tidak akan pingsan appa." Jawab Sungmin serak. Matanya sudah sangat sembab dan bengkak.

"Benarkah?" Goda Kangin lagi.

"Kanginnie, hentikan." Seru Leeteuk seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Arraseo, sekarang istirahat saja. Sepertinya kau kurang sehat. Wajahmu juga pucat." Ujar Leeteuk khawatir.

Sungmin menyentuh kedua pipinya. "Mungkin karena menangis terus tadi sampai sekarang."

"Apa kau pusing?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian, ia berjongkok di depan Sungmin.

"Sedikit.." Jawab Sungmin lirih. Lihat, matanya sudha sangat merah dan bengkak.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Sebaiknya di kompres dulu matanya. Biar aku gendong." Kyuhyun berniat menggendong Sungmin, tapi langsung di tepis halus oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak perlu kyu, kenapa harus di gendong segala? Aku tidak sakit. Hanya mataku saja yang perih." Jelasnya sambil merajuk.

Kyuhyun dan KangTeuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Istirahat saja yah." Bujuk Leeteuk.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tadi sudah istirahat umma." Tolak Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, sambil aku kompres matanya." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk bangkit.

"Kami ke atas dulu umma, appa." Ujar Kyuhyun.

KangTeuk mengangguk seraya tersenyum melihat kepergian KyuMin.

"Akhirnya.." Bisik Leeteuk.

"Semua berkat perjuangan Kyuhyun sayang." Bisik Kangin juga. 

**.  
~Sweet Love 'KyuMin~  
.**

Kyuhyun mengompres pelan kedua mata bengkak Sungmin bergantian. Sesekali ia cium bibir Sungmin saat yeoja manis itu lengah.

"Ish. Bisakah kau tidak semesum itu kyu." Gertak Sungmin sambil tersenyum malu.

"Biarin, semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah mutlak milikku. Mengerti!"

"Possesive Kyu." Ejek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia beringsut untuk menindih tubuh Sungmin, setelah meletakkan kain kompres itu ke baskom.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Memang mau apa?"

"Kyu!"

"Ssstt. Janga berteriak, nanti appa dan umma bisa dengar." Kyuhyun menaruk telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin.

"Biarkan saja, biar mereka melihat kemesumanmu. Sudah minggir, aku mau tidur." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun lalu tidur membelakanginya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian ia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba bercinta dengan posisi seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun frontal. Membuat tubuh Sungmin menjadi panas seketika. Dan Kyuhyun merasakannya.

"Apa kau mau mencoba?" Tangan Kyuhyun beringsut menaikkan dress Sungmin sampai ke perut. Lalu tangannya yang jail beralih mengusap kewanitaan Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu sedikit tersentak.

Karena tidak ingin selalu bermain di bagian bawah tubuh istrinya. Tangan Kyuhyun beralih keatas, menyetuh payudara Sungmin lembut dari luar. Ia singkap bra Sungmin ke atas, sehingga payudara itu terekpose. Dengan lembut ia remas payudara sintal milik Sungmin.

"Eunghh~" Desah Sungmin lirih. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas sisi bantal, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia letakkan di telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain di payudaranya.

"Istriku sangat cantik. Segera berikan aku seorang anak." Goda Kyuhyun, tangannya masih terus meremas payudara Sungmin. Sesekali berpindah ke nipplenya.

"Uh.. Kau fikirhh.. Akuhh tidak ingin huh."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi nikmat di wajah Sungmin. Karena sudah puas mengerjai tubuh istrinya, Kyuhyun beralih mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu." Bisik Kyuhyun lalu mencium dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tidak memerlukan waktu banyak untuk terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi.

"Benihku sudah tertanam disini." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengusap perut Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar. 

**.  
~Sweet Love 'KyuMin'~**

Pagi hari yang cerah. Sungmin merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Sesekali ia menguap saat rasa kantuk itu masih belum hilang. Kemudian ia beralih melihat Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Kyu ireona." Sungmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun pelan.

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat pelan tanpa ingin membuka mata sedikitpun.

"Kyu ireona. Jangan mentang-mentang ini hari libur, jadi kau tidur terus."

"Eugh.. Malas sekali." Gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin berdecak sebal. Kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.  
Setelah membersihkan diri, Sungmin beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Di lihatnya Kyuhyun tengah menelfon seseorang. Sepertinya sangat penting sekali. Pikir Sungmin.

"Apa kau gila?! Kenapa bisa terjadi masalah seperti itu eoh?!" Umpat Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Oke hyung! Aku akan berangkat kesana hari ini. Kau ikut." Setelah itu Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telfon itu secara sepihak.

"Ada apa kyu?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Mianhae, aku harus meninggalkanmu hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di daerah gwangju, aku harus kesana sekarang sayang. Kau tidak apa kan aku tinggal?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tidak apa kok, aku bisa minta temani hyuki nanti." Jawabnya menyakinkan agar Kyuhyun tidak menghawatirkannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Gomawo~" Setelah mengecup dahi Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera bergegas mandi dan berpakaian rapi.

.  
Skip Time

"Aku pergi dulu ne." Ujar Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka ada di halaman rumah.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau akan segera pulang kyu?" Tanya Sungmin lirih seraya mencekal lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Iya, aku usahakan cepat sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sungmin memandang sendu mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauhi mansion. Sungmin mendesah pelan.

"Lebih baik aku menonton dvd saja." Gumamnya.

oOoOo

Sungmin menonton DVD sendirian, di tangannya ada makanan kesukaannya. Ice cream. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menelfon Eunhyuk untuk menemaninya, tapi ia urungkan karena Eunhyuk kan sedang hamil, jadi tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah. Katanya akan pulang nanti malam. Otomatis Sungmin tengah sendirian di mansion besar milik Kyuhyun itu. Tapi masih ada maid di sana.

"Huh.. Aku kesepian." Lirihnya pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan acara makan ice creamnya.

.  
Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Selama empat jam Sungmin menonton DVD sendiri sambil makan ice cream.

PIP  
PIP

Terdengar bunyi ponsel berdering. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol hijaunya.

"Kyu!" Serunya senang, karena Kyuhyun akhirnya menelfon

"Sayang. Kau sedang apa heum?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin terkikik kecil. "Aku sedang menonton dvd kyu." Jawabnya.

"Ah. Sayang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sungmin mengangguk. Tentu saja tidak di lihat oleh Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang selama tiga hari kedepan. Maafkan aku, pekerjaan di sini mungkin lama selesainya." Jelas Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

Sungmin merengut sedih. Tapi kemudian mencoba tersenyum. "Arraseo, kerja yang benar yah kyunie, biar cepat pulang. Aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya. Air matanya hampir menetes karena Kyuhyun mengatakan tidak akan pulang selama tiga hari. Entah, perasaannya tiba-tiba down begini.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Uljimma ne. Aku berjanji akan segera menyelesaikan masalah di sini." Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian pada istrinya yang cantik itu.

"Aku mengerti kyu." Jawab Sungmin. Setelah itu menutup telfonnya secara sepihak. Membuat Kyuhyun yang ada di luar sana menjadi panik dan khawatir.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Moodnya tiba-tiba hancur karena ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Ugh~" Tidak lama kemudian, ia meremas perutnya dan membekap mulutnya kuat. Perutnya serasa di aduk-aduk, ia ingin muntah sekarang juga. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

CEKLEK  
BLAM

"Hoekk.." Sungmin meremas perutnya lemah.

"Hoek~ Ugh.. Kyu." Sungmin melihat wajahnya yang agak pucat. Kepalanya juga sedikit pusing.

"Huhh, apa ice cream itu sudah basi? Kenapa aku sampai muntah-muntah begini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Setelah tidak merasa mual lagi, ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

.  
"Hhh~ Aku ingin tidur saja." Gumamnya lirih seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

oOoOo

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak. Membuatnya semakin cemas dan ingin pulang saja kerumah. Padahal ia baru sampai.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Donghae seraya mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Aku ingin pulang saja hyung." Katanya.

Donghae melotot. "Jangan gila! Baru saja kau sampai di sini. Dan pekerjaan kita masih banyak kyu!" Donghae memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu hyung. Tapi Sungmin-

"Bukan hanya istrimu yang sendirian merindukan kita. Tapi istriku juga, malahan dia sedang hamil. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega meninggalkannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini pekerjaan penting, menyangkut perusahaan kita kedepannya." Donghae mencoba memberi penjelasan agar Kyuhyun mau mengerti.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya kasar di sofa. Ia pijit kepalanya yang pusing. Memikirkan Sungmin membuatnya lemah.

"Kita akan di sini selama tiga hari kedepan untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Kalau tidak. Habislah kita."

oOoOo

Sungmin sudah tertidur sejak tadi, hari sudah semakin sore dan udara semakin dingin di luar.

CEKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka. Leeteuk masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin lalu menutupnya pelan, takut mengganggu putrinya yang tengah terlelap itu.

"Aigoo~ Kenapa tidak memakai selimut? Udara sangat dingin begini." Ujar Leeteuk seraya menarik selimut di bawah kaki Sungmin lalu menyelimutinya erat.

Leeteuk tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Sungmin. "Kyuhyun di mana?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Pasalnya sejak masuk ke mansion ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun sama sekali. Dimana anak itu? Pikirnya.

"Mungkin masih bekerja." Ujarnya setelah itu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin dan terlelap.

.

Next Day

Sungmin menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia merasa bosan sekarang. Tidak ada Kyuhyun, biasanya Kyuhyun akan menemaninya sepanjang waktu. Tapi sekarang? Huh!

PRANG

Sungmin terbelalak kaget saat tanganya tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas hingga jatuh dan pecah.

"Ish~" Umpatnya. Kemudian dengan cepat mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas itu.

"Aigoo, kenapa bisa seperti ini min?" Leeteuk segera membantu Sungmin untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca itu.

Sungmin terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Hatinya tengah gundah karena Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai, Leeteuk menghela tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Ada masalah?" Tanya Leeteuk hati-hati.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Minnie hanya kelelahan mungkin umma." Jawabnya lirih.

"Aigoo.. Minnie sakit?" Leeteuk dengan cekatan meraba dahi dan leher Sungmin. Hangat.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Anio umma, kemarin minnie makan ice cream banyak. Mungkin keracunan."

Leeteuk melotot kaget. "Mwo?! Keracunan? Aigoo~ Kita harus ke dokter sayang." Leeteuk bergerak cepat membersihkan dapur.

"Umma tidak perlu." Sahut Sungmin.

"Kita harus ke-

PIP PIP

Leeteuk mengambil ponselnya yang berdering.

"Ne?" Sahut Leeteuk.

"Dengan keluarga Lee?"

"Ne, saya sendiri di sini."

"Ny. Jae Joong sudah sadar nyonya."

DEG

"Benarkah? Astaga! Saya akan segera ke sana."

Leeteuk bergegas memakai jaketnya, lalu mengajak Sungmin untuk ikut ke rumah sakit tempat Jae Joong di rawat.

"Kita akan kemana umma?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ke rumah sakit sayang." Jawab Leeteuk lalu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

oOoOo

Leeteuk menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Sungmin untuk ikut masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Jae Joong. Tapi Sungmin sepertinya enggan untuk masuk kedalam.

"Ayo." Ajak Leeteuk.

Di sana Jae Joong menatap kedua orang yang ia sayangi dengan pandangan sedih. "Eonni.." Lirihnya pelan.

Leeteuk mendekat, dengan lembut memeluk tubuh ringkih adiknya. Menyalurkan kerinduannya selama ini, ia menangis pilu.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya berdiri dengan rasa canggung yang kuat. Entahlah, perasaan bersalah itu tiba-tiba menghinggap di benaknya.

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Jae Joong. "Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya seraya mengusap air mata di pipi Jae Joong.

Jae Joong mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah."

Kemudian tatapan Jae Joong beralih pada Sungmin yang masih terdiam berdiri di sana.

"Minnie.." Tangan Jae Joong mencoba menggapai tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mendekat, air matanya tiba-tiba saja menetes membasahi pipinya.

Leeteuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari samping. "Sudah, jangan menangis." Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Hikss.. Mianhae umma." Ujar Sungmin sendu seraya menggenggam kuat tangan Jae Joong.

Jae Joong menggeleng pelan. "Gwaenchana chagy, yang terpenting kau selamat."

Sungmin mengangguk dan langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Jae Joong lembut. "Hiks.."

Leeteuk membekap mulutnya kuat, air matanya ikut menetes.

"Semua akan berubah menjadi baik." Lirihnya.

Sweet Love 'KyuMin'

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat, berkali-kali ia menghubungi nomor ponsel Sungmin, tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa handphonenya mati? Tapi saat aku telfon tersambung." Gumamnya seraya memencet lagi nomor telfon Sungmin.

"Aisshh!"

TOK TOK TOK

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya, karena ia sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Aishh!"

CEKLEK

"Sajangnim." Panggil Victoria sekertaris Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik, kemudian menyuruh Victoria untuk meletakkan dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Sajangnim hari ini kita ada jadwal di tempat pembangunan." Ujar Victoria.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tapi tangannya terus bergerak di atas ponselnya. Ia masih tidak menyerah untuk menghubungi Sungmin.

"Sajangnim?"

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan. "Iya.. Iya, siapkan saja."

"Baik." Victoria membungkuk hormat, setelah itu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Min.." Kyuhyun menyerah sudah. Sungmin tidak bisa di hubungi.

oOoOo

Setelah berbincang cukup banyak dengan Jae Joong, Sungmin memutuskan untuk berbicara perihal ia akan pergi ke gwangju menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau yakin sayang?" Tanya Leeteuk sedikit khawatir. Ya, ia masih memikirkan Sungmin sejak tadi. Takut putrinya sakit.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Umma aku hanya ingin menemui Kyuhyun." Melasnya.

Leeteuk mengelus lengan Sungmin lembut. "Arraseo, berhati-hatilah. Kau dengan siapa kesana?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku akan di antar oleh shin." Jawabnya.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Arra.."

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Leeteuk. Kemudian berjalan ke parkiran karena Shin sudah menunggu di sana.

oOoOo

Sungmin menatap sebuah gedung tinggi di hadapannya. Gedung perusahaan Cho Corporation tentunya. Sungmin memandang kagum bangunan itu.

"Ternyata suamiku kaya juga." Ujarnya memuji. Kemudian melangkah untuk segera memasuki gedung perusahaan itu.

.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria berjalan beriringan. Mereka akan berangkat ke tempat pembangunan yang sudah di tetapkan.

"Sajangnim, tuan nickhun sudah ada disana." Ujar Victoria.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tapi kepalanya menunduk

karena terus memencet tombol handphone. Apa yang dia lakukan? Tentu saja menhubungi istrinya yang cantik itu.

"Heuh~" Victoria mengeluh seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke leher. Karena berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun, Victoria tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berhenti mendadak menyebabkan dirinya hampir terjatuh.

"Kya!"

GREB.

.

Sungmin terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan da ke kiri, mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin saja dia ada di ruangannya. Tapi dimana letaknya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian ia berhenti tidak jauh dari seorang namja yang memeluk seorang yeoja. Sungmin melihatnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya kala mengetahui siapa yang tengah memeluk yeoja itu.

Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. "Kyuhh~ Hiks."

Kyuhyun merasa namanya di sebut. Dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah depan.

DEG

"M..Min? Kyuhyun kaget dan segera melepas pelukan di tubuh Victoria. Menatap wajah istrinya kaget. "Min? Kau kesini?" Tanyanya senang.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau jahat!" Teriak Sungmin dan segera berlari keluar gedung dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Pemandangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk Victoria seperti tadi membuatnya sakit dan cemburu. Padahal ini hanya salah paham.

"MIN!" Kyuhyun semakin cemas saat melihat istrinya berlari keluar dengan keadaan menangis. Kyuhyun bingung dan langsung saja berlari mengejar Sungmin keluar.

"Min jebal berhenti!" Teriak Kyuhyun cemas. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur.

"Hiks.."

"MIN!" Kyuhyun semakin berteriak histeris saat melihat sebuah mobil melintas di samping Sungmin.

BRUKK!  
**.**

**TBC**

Maafkan atas segala **TYPO** yang ada yah~

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review fanfic ini, meskipun fanficnya gk bagus #pundung..

Chap depan End chingudeul~

Minta review lagi boleh? *_*


	15. Chapter 15 : Happy Ending

SWEET LOVE 'KyuMin'

.

.

KyuMin Fanfiction

Presented By Kang Dong Jae~

Warning :: GS, Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, Alur cepat, penulisan berantakan, feel tidak kena, bahasa amburadul, GaJe, dsb kesalahan di fanfic saya ini T.T

Disclaimer :: Fanfic ini asli milik saya. Semua cast milik tuhan, fans, orang tua mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kebutuhan cerita di fanfic ini. Terima kasih~

.

_Don't Like, Don't Read, No bash_

.

Chapter 15 [Ending]

Rat : M

.

Happy Reading Joyer…

=0o0=

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget saat melihat sebuah mobil yang akan melintas di depan Sungmin.

"MIN!"

**GREB!  
BRUK! **

Kyuhyun mendesah nafas lega saat dirinya berhasil menarik tubuh istrinya agar tidak tertabrak mobil. Nyaris saja.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Gwaenchanayo? Chagy?" Kyuhyun mengelus surai rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun, menangis disana. "Hikss.. Hikss.."

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh sang istri penuh perlindungan. Mengelus punggungnya menenangkan.

"Ssshhh.. Gwaenchana." Setelah itu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke apartementnya. 

**-Sweet Love-**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin hati-hati di atas ranjang king sizenya. Tapi Sungmin tidak tertidur, yang dia lakukan sejak tadi di dalam mobil hanyalah menangis terus.

"Uljimma chagy." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengusap dahi dan pipi istrinya.

Sungmin masih terus sesenggukan. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Seperti memusuhinya.

Kyuhyun yang di tatap seperti itu menjadi gugup. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin berdecih. "Kau jahat. Aku membencimu!" Umpatnya, lalu tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Istrinya pasti marah karena melihatnya 'memeluk' Victoria tadi. Padahal itu tidak sengaja.

Kyuhyun beringsut memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "Jangan marah. Kau salah paham tadi." Bisiknya pelan. Namun tidak di gubris Sungmin sama sekali.

"Tadi dia hampir terjatuh karena menabrak punggungku, jadi aku refleks menolongnya. Bukan bermaksud memeluknya." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Masa bodoh." Ujar Sungmin sensitive.

"Sayang." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti bicara! Aku ingin tidur." Marah Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak mengelak pelukan Kyuhyun di perutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas. Pikirannya langsung blank gara-gara Sungmin marah kali ini. Tapi Kyuhyun berfikir mungkin istrinya butuh istirahat hari ini. Dan setelah bangun nanti ia akan kembali menjelaskannya dengan kepala dingin.

**... ...**

Sungmin masih marah.

Itulah yang ada di benak Kyuhyun. Istrinya mengacuhkannya lagi. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang tengah duduk di meja rias. Mencoba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan marah tanpa alasan seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

Sungmin tetap diam dan terus menyisir rambutnya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tatap aku dan lihat apakah aku berbohong padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah menyerah.

Sungmin menaruh sisirnya kesal, kemudian berdiri dan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di atas ranjang. Tanpa tahu kalau Kyuhyun mendesah kasar setengah marah.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi.

**SRET!**

"YA!" Sungmin berteriak marah saat Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya sehingga terlentang di atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun menahan kedua tangan Sungmin di sisi kepala yeoja itu. Sedikit menindihnya. Bahkan kedua mata mereka saling mengadu. Antara tatapan kesal dan tatapan menantang.

"Ish~"

"Kenapa kau jadi sensitive seperti ini eoh? Sangat berbeda dengan biasanya." Ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Semua karena kau." Seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekali, membuat jantung yeoja itu berdebar kencang. "Kau-

"Dengarkan aku Cho Sungmin. Aku tidak sengaja memeluk sekertarisku itu, itu hanya refleks saja. Untuk apa aku memeluknya. Kumohon percayalah padaku, aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang ada kau fikirkan di kepalamu yang cantik itu."

Sungmin terdiam. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, agar tidak lagi melihat tatapan cinta Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kau jadi semakin sensitive sekarang. Padahal aku meninggalkanmu tidak sampai dua hari. Kau kenapa heum?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut tanpa melepaskan cengkraman lembut tangannya.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup. Haruskah ia menjawab. "Tidak apa."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Tidak apa? Hey, aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku kan?" Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin beralih menatap wajah Kyuhyun di hadapannya. "Kau jahat! Kau bilang hanya sebentar, tapi kau tidak pulang-pulang. Kau fikir aku tidak khawatir."

"Bukannya aku sudah menelfonmu?"

"Aku tahu, dan aku benci sendiri." Sungmin kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke samping seraya memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Tidak mau bicara lagi dengan suaminya.

"Min. Jangan marah lagi yah. Apa kau sedang hamil eoh? Sifatmu sensitive sekali hari ini." Goda Kyuhyun seraya meniup telinga Sungmin.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia mencoba menggoda lagi istrinya dengan cara meniupkan udara di sekitar leher Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit resah, ia semakin memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Tatap mataku min. Dan katakan kalau kau mempercayaiku." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

Tapi Sungmin tetap menutup matanya.

"Jangan membuatku marah dan berakhir menyetubuhimu nanti."

Sungmin langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun tajam. "Jangan seenaknya." Bentak Sungmin lirih.

"Eoh wae? Aku suamimu, pemilik sah atas tubuhmu. Jadi kau tidak akan bisa menolak. Apapun yang aku lakukan nanti kau tidak boleh menolak." Ujar Kyuhyun tegas, possesive.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Terserah saja. Hikss.."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya lebar saat melihat Sungminnya menangis. Dengan panik ia hapus air mata sang istri lembut lalu memeluknya.

"Ssshh.. Kenapa menangis eoh? Sshhh uljimma."

"Hiks.. Hikss.."

"Mianhae chagya." Ujarnya seraya mengecupi bahu Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa istrinya menjadi sangat sensitive seperti ini. Ada apa? Pikir Kyuhyun. Padahal sebelum ia berangkat untuk bekerja, Sungminnya tidak sensi seperti ini. Tapi lihat sekarang.

"Maafkan aku.." Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin lalu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka lembut. Kyuhyun meresapi semua rasa di lidah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin ia seketika menghentikan tangisanya dan membalas lumatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, kedua matanya menatap wajah cantik sang istri. "Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin refleks menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih marah padaku?" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak suka kau memeluk orang lain." Cicitnya.

Kyuhyun mencium gemas pipi Sungmin, Sungminnya tampak semakin menggemaskan.

"Tidak akan terjadi lagi sayang. Hanya kau yang akan selalu kupeluk."

"Jangan menggombal padaku, aku risih mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin masih marah padanya. Terbukti dengan jawaban Sungmin yang sedikit ketus itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bercinta?"

Pipi Sungmin seketika merona mendengarnya. "Aku tidak mau. Aku dalam mood yang tidak baik sekarang." Tolaknya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan bermain sendiri saja. Tapi dengan tubuhmu." Bisik Kyuhyun menggoda.

Sungmin meliriknya tajam. "Kyu!"

"Hahahaha." 

**oOoOo**

Kyuhyun mengelus wajah indah Sungmin. Sesekali mencium lembut bibir mungilnya. Ia tersenyum lembut seraya memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri, sangat hangat. Ya, meskipun tadi ia tidak jadi untuk berbuat mesum pada tubuh sang istri karena masih marah padanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Good night~" 

**oOoOo**

Sungmin merenggangkan tubuhnya pelan, ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua kelopak matanya berat. Pagi hari ini entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kurang enak badan. Apa karena menangis kemarin.

"Heuh~ Aku rasa mataku akan bengkak." Sungmin turun dari atas ranjang pelan. Sedikit memijit kepalanya. Di liriknya ranjangnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dan satu hal lagi, Kyuhyun tidak ada di sana.

Sungmin beranjak menuju kamar mandi, tapi ia langsung berhenti saat melihat selembar note yang di tempel di depan pintu.

_**'Sayang maafkan aku yah. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di kantor. Aku berjanji padamu akan pulang cepat dan membawakanmu makanan kesukaanmu. Oke**_

Salam sayang dari suamimu tercinta CHO KYUHYUN'  


Sebuah senyum merekah di bibir Sungmin. Ya, ia akan memutuskan untuk memaafkan suami tampannya itu. 

**oOoOo **

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat hidangan yang ia buat khusus untuk Kyuhyun sudah rapi di atas meja makan. Meskipun ini sudah pukul tujuh malam, tidak menyurutkan niat Sungmin untuk menyambut sang suami.

"Semua sudah beres. Heuh." Gumamnya bangga. 

**PIP..PIP**

"Eoh.. Eomma!"

_**'Sayang. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana disana?'**_ Tanya Leeteuk bertubi-tubi. 

Sungmin tersenyum seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Aku baik eomma, tenang saja." 

_**'Heuh~ syukurlah kalau begitu.'**_

"Gwaenchana.."

_**'Kau pasti sendirian di apartement kan?**_

Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia sangat sibuk. Apa kau berani di tinggal sendirian chagy?'

"Eomma! Aku tidak apa, hanya di tinggal sebentar. Kyuhyun kan pasti pulang juga."

_**'Ne.. Ne. Eomma hanya khawatir padamu.'**_

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Di sini Kyuhyun akan menjagaku eomma."

_**'Tapi sayang. Heuh, yasudah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai kelelahan. Atau sekalian saja kalian bulan madu disana'**_ Terdengar kekehan dari sana. 

"Eomma-

**PIP  
**

"YA!" Sungmin berteriak kesal pada layar ponselnya. "Ish eomma. Sebaiknya aku menunggu kyunie saja."

Sungmin menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memutar-mutar handphonenya.  
**.**

. 

TIK TIK TIK

Sungmin melirik jam di dinding ruang makan dengan jengah. Ini sudah tengah malam dan Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Sungmin sudah sangat mengantuk sekali, kedua matanya sudah sangat sipit akibat menahan kantuk.

"Kyu, lama sekali." Ujarnya pelan.

_**TING TONG**_

"Min!"

Sungmin langsung menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara.

"Kyuhh." Sungmin langsung berdiri dan menubruk tubuh jakung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun balas memeluk tubuh Sungmin, mengecup lembut pucuk kepala sang istri. "Kenapa belum tidur eoh?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Menunggumu." Jawab Sungmin manja.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Istriku sangat mencintaiku ternyata." Ujar Kyuhyun bangga.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. "Sangat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah meja makan. Banyak sekali makanan kesukaannya disana.

"Apa kau menyiapkan semuanya sayang?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau lama sekali sih, makanannya jadi dingin deh." Gerutunya.

"Mianhae chagya." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana kyu. Aku mengerti kalau kau sedang sibuk, jadi tidak ada waktu untukku." Sungmin kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia usap-usap kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya tersenyum sedih. Selama beberapa hari ini ia sibuk terus. Bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk Sungmin. Bekerja.. Bekerja dan Bekerja.

"Kalau begitu kita makan sekarang." Ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak seraya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Kajja!"

**... **

Sungmin menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan telaten. Sesekali mereka berdua bercanda.

"Kyu~"

"Heum~"

"Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini tubuhku lemas." Adu Sungmin.

"Mwo?! Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, memastikan kalau istrinya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Ish, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, ia menggenggam jemari tangan Sungmin lembut, kemudian mengecupnya sayang. "Mianhae, aku menyesal sekali sampai tidak punya waktu untukmu sayang. Kau pasti kesepian." Sesal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meletakkan piring di atas meja lalu menunduk dalam. "Mianhae, seharusnya aku juga tidak membuatmu khawatir. Kalau tahu begini aku akan lebih memilih tinggal di rumah saja."

"Anio. Aku senang kau berada di sini, menemaniku." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin. Tanpa Sungmin duga Kyuhyun mengecup pipi itu lembut.

"Kyuh~"

"Saranghae~"

Kyuhyun langsung membungkam bibir Sungmin lembut, menyesap kuat bibir ranum Sungmin. Ciuman itu menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun sangat merindukan tubuh istrinya.

SRET!

Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin cepat, membawanya ke dalam kamar tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Dan melakukan hal yang memang suami-istri lakukan, bercinta. 

**oOoOo**

"..Min, ireona chagy."

"Hey~ ireona.."

Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka kedua kelopak matanya, tidak mengernyit seperti biasanya saat matahari menelusup masih ke retina matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kajja, aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai." Kyuhyun sudah bersiap sejak tadi. Sedangkan Sungmin masih polos tubuhnya.

"Ngantuk~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengambil baju dress putih milik Sungmin.

"Hey~ kau tidak ingin melihat matahari terbit eoh? Sangat indah sekali." Kyuhyun mulai membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos istrinya. Kyuhyun sempat meneguk ludahnya kala kembali melihat tubuh menggoda itu.

SRET

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin pelan, ia sandarkan kepala Sungmin di pundaknya.

"Sini, biar aku pakaikan kau baju dulu." Kyuhyun dengan cekatan memasang baju itu ke tubuh Sungmin, setelah sebelumnya memakaikan pakaian dalam.

"Kajja." Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin bridal style ke mobil dan melaju cepat ke pantai sebelum kelewatan. 

**oOoOo **

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah berada di pantai. Duduk berdua, dengan Sungmin yang duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Lihat itu, sinar matahari mulai muncul." Tunjuk Kyuhyun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Menyaksikan bagaimana indahnya sinar matahari pagi mulai menyeruak. Sungmin tersenyum, seketika memejamkan kedua matanya saat sinar itu menelusup masuk ke cela matanya.

"Sangat indah sekali, seperti dirimu." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Gomawo." Balas Sungmin.

"Hemm? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah menjaga, mencintai, melindungi dan menyanyangiku. Aku merasa kalau aku tidak begitu pantas mendapatka-

"Sssttt~ istriku sangat pantas mendapatkannya dariku. Bahkan aku rela mati demi kau."

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapannya. Kemudian menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin. "Kau adalah pilihanku. Dan ini adalah cerita cinta kita berdua, selamanya tidak akan pernah terhapus oleh waktu. Hanya ada kau dan aku di dunia kita. Saranghae~"

"Neomu, jeongmal saranghae."

Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati. Ia merasa tidak sanggup menerima cinta sebesar itu dari Kyuhyun. Memang, ia tidak boleh terlalu naif sekarang. Kyuhyun adalah namja terbaik yang ia miliki sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

"Nado.. Nado saranghaeyo kyu."

**...  
**

"Lihat ini, aku mengukir nama kita berdua." Kyuhyun melukiskan hangeul -Kyuhyun love Sungmin- di atas pasir.

"Tapi tulisan ini akan terhapus dengan air kyu." Sahut Sungmin setengah kesal. Kyuhyun menulisnya di atas pasir, pastinya akan cepat terhapus kan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Yang terpenting kan cinta kita tak kan terhapus." Gombal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdecih pelan, tapi setelah itu tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi segombal ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Eum~ mungkin sejak aku dekat dengan Donghae hyung. Dia kan rajanya. kkk."

"Donghae? Gombal?"

"Eum~ dia kan pandai merayu."

"Dan kau tidak pandai."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku pandai tahu, aku bisa membuat puisi untukmu."

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Tantang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai mengutarakan isi hatinya dalam bentuk puisi.

"Ehem~ Cho Sungmin sayang.. Aku.. Aku mungkin bukanlah seorang pria yang romantis untukmu. Tapi, hatiku selalu berdebar kencang saat dekat denganmu. Bagiku kau adalah sekuntum bunga cinta yang bermekaran di hatiku. Terus.. Terus berkembang tanpa harus layu dan mati. Kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku."

"Aneh.."

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal menatap Sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek. Tak tahukan kau Cho Sungmin, kalau suamimu itu susah payah merangkai kata-kata indah untukmu.

"Mwo?!"

"Sangat aneh kyu. hahahahha"

"Ya! Cho Sungmin!" Kyuhyun langsung menerjang tubuh mungil Sungmin dan menindihnya.

"Dasar gadis nakal. Kau ingin macam-macam denganku eoh?" Sinis Kyuhyun seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin tatap mata Kyuhyun menantang. "Tidak takut tuh."

"Benar? Siap-siap saja."

CUP  
CUP  
CUP

Sungmin tertawa saat ciuman bertubi-tubi Kyuhyun ia dapatkan di bibirnya.

"Kyu hentikan!" Jerit Sungmin sambil tertawa karena ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Biarin, biar kau tidak lagi mengolok suamimu yang tampan dan sexy ini." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Ish~"

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin gemas.

"Sayang.."

"Eum?"

"Kalau aku lihat-lihat sejak kemarin wajahmu semakin pucat." Jemari tangan Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah pias Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Gwaenchana."

"Apa kau merasa pusing sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak apa kyu, aku baik-baik sa- Hoek!" Sungmin langsung membekap kuat mulutnya saat rasa ingin muntah itu kembali menyerangnya.

Kyuhyun dengan panik menangkup wajah Sungmin. "Min? Kau kenapa?"

"Hoek! Ugh.." Sungmin meremas perutnya yang terasa di aduk-aduk itu.

"Min! Astaga! Kau kenapa!" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin kuat dan bersiap untuk menggendongnya. Tapi..

BUK

"Aw!" Kyuhyun mengelus pundaknya karena pukulan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik wajah Sungmin yang tengah terkikik geli melihat raut paniknya. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menggelitik perut Sungmin.

"Ya! hahahaha~ Hentikan Kyu!"

"Berani sekali kau lakukan itu padaku eoh? Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku min!"

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak lagi menggelitik perutnya. Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai berbicara.

"Mianhae~ Aku hanya bercanda saja." Ucap Sungmin menggoda.

"Ish~ kau menyebalkan min." Dengan rasa kesal yang masih memenuhi hatinya, ia berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Sungmin yang melihat itu di buat kaget.

"KYU! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor terkena pasir, kemudian mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh itu.

"Aku sedang kesal!" Kyuhyun berteriak tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang berlari kepayahan di belakangnya. Dan terus berjalan ke arah mobil, berniat meninggalkan Sungmin -Hanya pura-pura-

"Ya, maafkan aku kyu. Aku hanya bercanda!" Sungmin berteriak lagi, tapi Kyuhyun tetap kekeuh marah. "Kyu ak- ugh!" Detik itu juga Sungmin merasakan perutnya kembali di aduk-aduk. Seperti saat beberapa menit yang lalu, kepalanya mulai pusing dan pandangan matanya meremang. Dan Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Hoek. Ugh.." Sekuat tenaga Sungmin menahan kakinya agar tetap berdiri, namun rasa mual dan pusing itu semakin melumpuhkannya dan akhirnya ia pingsan.

**...  
**

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah sampai di mobil dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu. Tapi ia urung lakukan, karena menunggu Sungmin.

"Siapa suruh berpura-pura begitu. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sangat panik. Heuh~" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan tanpa melihat di belakang sana Sungmin tengah tergeletak pingsan.

"Kenapa tidak ada suara merdunya lagi." Gumam Kyuhyun bingung. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badan dan langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat Sungmin tidur terkelungkup di atas pasir.

"MIN!" Kyuhyun berlari kencang dan membalikkan tubuh lemah istrinya. "Astaga! Min! Ireona!" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin panik.

Karena tidak respone sedikitpun, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh lemah itu untuk ia bawa ke rumah sakit.

"Bertahanlah." 

_**oOo Sweet Love KyuMin oOo**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus dahi dan perut Sungmin. Dengan lembut ia kecup dahi sang istri. "Maaf, tadi aku sempat mengacuhkanmu." Bisik Kyuhyun. Ia rapatkan selimut di tubuh Sungmin. Lalu ikut berbaring di sampingnya. "Akhirnya akan ada beby kecil di antara kita berdua." Gumamnya seraya memeluk Sungmin dan menyenderkan kepalanya di sisi kepala Sungmin.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak sayang. Beby juga istirahat ne." Kyuhyun kecup pipi Sungmin lalu beralih mengecup perut rata Sungmin.

**... **

Sungmin melenguh pelan saat merasakan sebuah usapan lembut di pipinya.

"Sayang ayo bangun, kau belum makan. Umma sudah siapkan makanan untukmu." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

"Eum~ malas."

"Eih, tidak boleh begitu. Kau harus makan sayang."

SRET

Kyuhyun dengan cekatan menggendong Sungmin untuk turun kebawah.  
**.  
. **

Sungmin menggeleng pelan saat Leeteuk menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Perutnya masih mual dan ia tidak nafsu makan.

"Umma mohon sayang, makan ne." Bujuk Leeteuk.

"Perutku mual umma, aku tidak bisa makan." Ujar Sungmin lemah. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sekarang. Kyuhyun sejak tadi tidak mengatakan apapun setelah ia bangun dari pingsan.

Leeteuk tersenyum menanggapinya. "Tidak apa, awal-awal memang seperti itu sayang."

Sungmin menatap wajah Leeteung bingung. "Apa maksud umma?"

Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin lembut. "Apa kau tidak sadar dengan perbedaan tubuhmu sayang?" Tanyanya selembut mungkin.

Sungmin menggeleng tidak tahu. "Memang apa? Yang aku rasakan hanya lemas, mual, pusing dan malas." Sungmin menunduk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. "Kau hamil sayang."

Sungmin masih menunduk, ucapan Kyuhyun tidak ia dengar dengan jelas.

"Kau hamil."

"Eh?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah suaminya bingung. "Apa kau bilang kyu? Hamil? Aku? HAMIL?! NE?!"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah kaget istrinya. Begitu juga dengan Leeteuk, ia bahagia sekali saat tadi Kyuhyun menghubunginya kalau Sungmin tengah mengandung. Bahagia sekali rasanya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan kyu?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan, tapi ada sinar bahagia di matanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu menangkup wajah Sungmin, mengecup bibirnya sekali. "Kita akan punya beby yang manis. Hidup kita akan semakin lengkap."

Aia mata Sungmin menetes perlahan, ia sangat bahagia sekali. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan memiliki seorang aegya.

"Hiks.."

Kyuhyun panik dan refleks menghapus air mata di kedua pipi istrinya. "Uljimma chagy."

"Hiks.. Aku bahagia."

"Aku juga, sangat bahagia sekali."

Leeteuk membekap mulutnya kuat. Air matanya juga menetes, melihat putrinya akan segera meraih kebahagiannya yang lebih banyak. Sungguh, ini adalah kebahagiaan yang ia nantikan. 

_**..Sweet Love KyuMin..**_

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di pantai tempat kemarin mereka melihat matahari terbit. Dan sekarang mereka akan melihat matahari terbenam.

"Melihat sunset bersamamu semakin bahagia." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin lembut dari belakang.

Sungmin tersenyum seraya mengelus lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar erat di tubuhnya.

"Sangat bahagia.."  
**.**

**END**

**Akhirnya.. Fiuh~**

**Sequel? Sequel? Kkkk~**

**Terima kasih yang sudah review fanfic perdana saya ini, yang sudah fav, follow. Gomawo ne ^^~ kritik dan saran kalian juga sudah saya tamping dengan senang hati sebagai pembelajaran buat saya. Kalian sangat baik ^^~ **

**Maaf saya kasih ending kayak gini ajah, mian mian. See u di fanfic saya yang baru ^^~ sudah di post kok. Byeeee~ **


	16. Chapter 16 : Happy Happy Family

_**Sweet Love KyuMin**_ 'Sequel'

**.**

**a/n **:: halooo~ saya bawa sequelnya, semoga suka. Mungkin sequelnya kurang memuaskan, yang penting kan ada. Kkk ^^~

**.**

Happy Reading _**JoYers**_~

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa memasuki mansionnya. Tadi ia di telfon oleh Sungmin disaat jam meeting, suara Sungmin tampak lemah dan lirih. Kyuhyun tanpa kata langsung meninggalkan acar meetingnya bersama klien tapi sebelum itu memberitahu Donghae untuk menundanya sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

"Min~" Kyuhyun membuka cepat pintu kamarnya, kemudian bernafas lega saat melihat istrinya tengah duduk nyaman bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil mengusap-usap perut besarnya. Ya, Sungmin sudah hamil sekitar 9 bulan. Sebentar lagi anak mereka akan segera lahir, dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun moment itu. Dimana ia akan menggenggam kuat tangan Sungmin yang berjuang melahirkan aegya mereka.

"Sayang." Panggil Kyuhyun lirih, mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari samping.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, ia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun sayang. "Kyu, akhirnya kau datang juga." Gerutunya imut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Ada apa heum? Kau membuatku khawatir saja." Di kecupnya kening Sungmin, tangannya juga mengelus perut buncit istrinya lembut. "Hey baby~ kau apakan eommamu huh? Apa kau menendangnya lagi?" Kyuhyun berucap seperti memarahi anaknya yang nakal.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Ish~ Kyu, putra kita tidak nakal kok." Selanya.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata istrinya dalam. Kemudian ia kecup lembut bibir ranum Sungmin yang indah. "Kau makin cantik saja." Kyuhyun mengelus wajah polos Sungmin. "Kau ingin menggodaku eoh?" Godanya mengerlingkan mata.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak. Mungkin baby yang sedang menggodamu."

"Baby kan masih didalam sini." Kyuhyun usap lagi perut buncit Sungmin. Lalu tersenyum mencium bibir Sungmin. "Kapan dia akan keluar?" Gumam Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Baby tidak mau keluar, dia masih ingin tetap hangat disini." Canda Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya marah.

"Tidak boleh, kalau baby terus di perutmu, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu nanti." Canda Kyuhyun juga.

"Dasar appa pervert~"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama seraya mengelus perut buncit Sungmin.

"Sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merasa pusing?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tapi aku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman Kyu." Sungmin menggeliat pelan dalam duduknya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit cemas.

"Tidak nyaman bagaimana? Apa kau merasa nyeri di perutmu? Apa baby akan keluar dengan cepat?" Gumam Kyuhyun panik, ia sampai meremas rambutnya kasar.

.

Sungmin tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Ia genggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun erat. "Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu, jangan khawatir begitu." Ujarnya menenangkan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Dokter bilang tinggal beberapa hari lagi bukan? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau berbaring di rumah sakit saja, untuk berjaga-jaga sayang." Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk Sungmin, ia takut kalau istrinya tiba-tiba mengalami kontraksi lagi saat ia sedang bekerja. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada istrinya. Keselamatan Sungmin lebih penting. Apalagi, kedua orang tua Sungmin sudah kembali ke jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka dan tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tidak masalah akan hal itu, masih ada Kyuhyun bukan.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau berada di rumah sakit lagi. Akan sangat membosankan disana." Gerutunya kecil.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Baiklah, tapi kalau kau mengalami kontraksi lagi. Aku tidak akan menuruti kemauanmu untuk tetap di rumah. Mengerti sayangku." Kyuhyun kecup dahi Sungmin lembut dan tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang kau tiduran saja yah." Kyuhyun menata bantal, lalu menghela Sungmin untuk rebahan disana.

"Kyu~ Temani aku yah." Rengeknya manja.

"Beres sayangku."

Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Mereka terlelap berdua, menuju alam mimpi yang indah. 

**=oOo=**

Pagi harinya suasana di halaman rumah tampak sunyi, hanya ada suara bahagia Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Para pelayan di sana menunggui majikan mereka dengan patuh.

Sungmin ingin memetik bunga.

"Kyu, aku suka bunga itu. Nanti kau suruh pelayanmu untuk menanamnya yah." Ujar Sungmin senang, ia menunjuk bunga lili putih.

"Iya, nanti aku akan menyuruh mereka menanamnya untukmu." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, menghirup aroma harum tubuh istrinya. "Apa perutmu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak, karena tanggal lahiranmu sebentar lagi. Aku takut kalau kau tiba-tiba kontraksi. Kau harus mengerti kalau aku sangat khawatir Min." Kyuhyun berujar lirih, tangannya ikut mengusap-usap perut buncit istrinya.

"Aku tidak apa. Tapi, tapi Kyu.." Suara Sungmin sedikit tercekat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ssshh~ Perutku sakit sekali kyu." Sungmin meremas bawah perutnya. "Pinggangku juga sakit. Hikss." Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan kontraksi itu kembali terjadi.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya mendadak panik. "Astaga! Kau kenapa sayang?!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pelayannya yang juga ikut cemas melihat nyonya mereka kesakitan. "Cepat siapkan mobil!" 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sekarang KyuMin berada di rumah sakit Seoul. Sungmin sejak setengah jam yang lalu hanya berbaring, dokter bilang tadi hanya kontraksi. Masih baru pembukaan ketiga. Belum saatnya baby keluar dulu.

"Kenapa baby tidak mau keluar?" Gumam Sungmin lirih, ia terus mengelus perut buncitnya, menatap sendu ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Belum sayang, dokter bilang sebentar lagi." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin, mencoba menennangkan sang istri yang tengah kalut.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin menggendong dan menyusuinya." Sungmin menerawang, matanya memancarkan sebuah kebahagiaan, membuat Kyuhyun juga tersenyum.

"Sabar, baby kan juga butuh pemanasan saat mulai keluar dari perutmu." Bisik Kyuhyun bercanda.

"Pemanasan? Memang butuh pemanasan yah?" Tanya Sungmin linglung. Bingun dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil bergumam. "Baby juga akan berusaha keluar dari sini, jadi dia pemanasan dulu."

"Seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun mencoba berfikir, agar Sungmin percaya padanya. "Seperti.. Eum~ menendang-nendang." Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Itu akan membuatku sakit."

"Benar juga."

"Heuh~ Baby.. Baby." Sungmin bersenandung kecil, menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, seraya menepuk-nepuk perut buncit sang istri. 

**=oOo=**

Tengah malamnya, Sungmin kembali mengalami kontraksi hebat. Dengan panik Kyuhyun memanggil dokter dan suster.

"Tuan Cho, nyonya sudah pembukaan terakhir, kami akan segera bekerja. Tolong berikan semangat pada istri anda supaya kelahiran ini berjalan lancar." Jelas dokter.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti, kemudian ia menggenggam kuat tangan Sungmin, saat yeoja manis itu menggerang kuat.

"Tarik nafas.. Lalu hembuskan min." Intruksinya pada Sungmin.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Hngggghh~" 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**. **

Tubuh Sungmin terkulai lemah di atas ranjang. Peluh membajiri seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya masih terasa, sangat perih dan menyiksanya. Tapi itu tidak seberapa di banding pengorbanannya melahirkan buah hatinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ini putra anda tuan." Suster itu memberikan bayi mungil itu pada Kyuhyun. Setelah sebelumnya membersihkan tubuhnya yang masih banyak darah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menciumi wajah tampan putranya. Wajahnya perpaduan antara dirinya dengan Sungmin. Bibir, hidung mirip Sungmin. Sedangkan matanya mirip Kyuhyun.

"Putra appa yang tampan. Cho Sunghyun." Gumam Kyuhyun seraya mendekatkannya pada tubuh Sungmin yang masih tampak kelelahan.

"Min~"

Sungmin yang sudah duduk di bantu oleh salah satu suster itu, menerima baby pertama mereka ke dalam pelukannya. "Baby.." Bisik Sungmin penuh rasa kagum. Sunghyun menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan Sungmin. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam kuat, matanya juga terpejam. Membuat Sungmin serta Kyuhyun gemas melihatnya.

"Dia tampan bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbisik.

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Sama seperti appanya." Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendunya. "Saranghae~"

"Nado.. Saranghae Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun membelai wajah Sungmin lembut. Ia dekatkan wajahnya lebih intens ke bibir Sungmin. Dan ciuman itupun terjadi. Kedua manusia yang saling mencintai akhirnya berbahagia, dengan di tambah hadirnya sosok kecil yang tampan bernama Cho Sunghyun. 

**~Sweet Love KyuMin~**

**Tiga tahun kemudian**. 

"Mommy! Cunghyun pingin makan es kleam. Peluiss." Mohon Sunghyun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan mungilnya di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah polos putranya itu. "Jangan baby, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kemarin kau sudah makan, sekarang makan lagi. Eomma tidak akan membelikanmu. Arraseo." Sungmin mencubit gemas pipi gembul Sunghyun, membuatnya menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Aigoo. Putra daddy kenapa?" Kyuhyun menghampirinya Sunghyun yang tengah cemberut imut itu. "Kenapa sayang?" Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bersendekap, masih menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat Kyuhyun heran, tapi tidak untuk Sungmin. Ia malah tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Eomma jahat, tidak mau membelikan Cunghyun es kleam Dad." Adunya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, Eomma hanya tidak ingin kau terserang flu. Jadi jangan pernah membantah sedikitpun. Mengerti. Kajja kita berangkat sekolah, nanti kau terlambat." Sungmin menyiapkan bekal untuk Sunghyun, lalu merapikan baju sekolah Sunghyun sampai rapi. Setelah itu ia menggendong putra kesayangan.

"Kyu, aku akan mengantar sunghyun sekolah dulu." Pamit Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum, lalu mencium bibir Sungmin. "Morning kiss yang tertunda."

"Ish~ mesum." Ejek Sungmin seraya tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Hyunie, beri salam pada appa."

Sunghyun tersenyum manis. "Daddy muachh.." Sunghyuk memperagakan kiss jauh pada Kyuhyun.

KyuMin hanya tertawa geli meliht aksi imut putra mereka. 

**=oOo=  
**

_**Hari liburan..**_

"Daddy~ ayo kita ke pantai dad, belmain-main di cana." Sunghyun menarik-narik ujung baju Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun tengah membersihkan berkas-berkas yang berserakan karena Kyuhyun sempat lembur semalam. Dan putra kecilnya tengah merengek.

"Sayang, apa kau tidak ada pr heum?" Kyuhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar sepadan dengan Sungmin, lalu mengecup bibir putranya.

Sunghyun menggeleng. "Ani, cunghyun pengen main, main di pantai dad! Ayo!" Sunghyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, sehingga tubuhnya ikut terlonjak-lonjak.

"Eih.. Eih.. memangnya mau apa ke pantai? Apa kau sudah bilang mommymu?"

"Ish~ Daddy banyak bicala, pokoknya cunghyun minta main di pantai cekarang!" Teriaknya nyaring. 

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka bertiga, duduk di tepi pantai. Kyuhyun-Sunghyun-Sungmin. Ternyata rengekan Sunghyun sangat ampuh untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Memang KyuMin sempat menolak karena ada pekerjaan yang belum bisa mereka tinggal di rumah. Tapi demi Sunghyun, putra kesayangan mereka, akhirnya mereka berangkat di pantai.

"Daddy.. Mommy!"

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Sungmin seraya memangku tubuh mungil Sunghyun. Mengecup pipinya sayang.

"Cunghyun bahagia cekali loh." Ujarnya dengan gaya lucu.

"Sunghyun baby senang kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sunghyun malah tertawa cekikikan. Membuat KyuMin mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Eiy? Baby kenapa?" Kyuhyun mendekat lalu menatap wajah putranya menyelidik.

"Kalena cunghyun punya Daddy dan Mommy yang manis." Sunghyun merekahkan senyumannya, lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Salanghae." Ujarnya tulus.

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Sunghyun, dengan lembut ia memeluk tubuh kecil Sunghyun. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya semakin tersenyum, ia mendekat lalu mencium dahi Sungmin seraya memeluknya erat.

"Kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nanti, Sunghyun minta yeodongsaeng yang manis Dad, Mom."

Dan KyuMin, mereka berdua hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

_**Sweet Love 'KyuMin'  
Beloved Couple~  
**_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**FIN**

**Puas kan? Bilang iya gitu, biar saya tenang sekaligus senang karena sudah membawa fic ini. Hehehehe~ ^^**

**RnR please~**


End file.
